Baby Trouble
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Sequel to Chicken pox. Four years after living together, Shikamaru comes home with a 'mission' for them to complete. However, Neji isn't too happy about it, and how is he meant to ask Shikamaru something with that THING around? Yaoi. NejiShika. Yaoi Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know I said I wouldn't make a sequel, but my dear friend came up with some loverly ideas! And my brain just went 'OMFG!' XP eh heh…so, thanks to Rei-chan! **

NejiShika

Baby Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

I sighed as I fell onto my bed, making it bounce with the added weight. Another day, another awful mission, another nice, long, well deserved rest!

"Neji, are you home?" I look up to see Nara in nothing but a towel, hair dripping wet and water falling onto the floor, trickling down his chest. I lick my lips and smirk.

"Yes, and I think I need a nice, long, well deserved session of sex, now come here," he rolled his eyes at my words and shook his head, walking into the room and drawing the curtain.

"No, I've just got out the shower; I don't want to have to take another one."

"But Shikamaru-dono!" I wined. I got used to the nickname, not dropping it when I was meant to. "It's been three weeks!"

"Well, wait for three weeks and one day, because it would be too much trouble to have to take another shower," I growl slightly as a white fuzzy towel is thrown at me, hitting me in the face. I pull it off to see Shikamaru pulling on a pair of boxers.

I opened my mouth to speak, but got a quick "No." from the brunet as he pulled on his trousers. He turned to me and walked over tackling me into the mattress. We lay there for quite sometime, my fingers running through his hair, which was still down, and him softly breathing into my neck, arms wrapped round my waist.

"Missed you…" I heard a barely audible sound.

"I missed you too," I replied. I felt Shikamaru move ever so closer to me, snuggling into my side. To think, this all started out with him getting chicken pox, and that was what? When we were eighteen, seventeen? Now we've got our own apartment, with fixed flooring in the kitchen, and we've lived here for about four years. To think, some girls and guys are starting to think about marriage now.

Speaking of which…

"Hey, did you hear?" I asked.

"What?"

"Sasuke finally got the guts to propose to Naruto," the dark eyes widened slightly.

"Really?" he asked, smile adorning his features. "Good for them, I'll have to congratulate them next time I see them…" and then he went back to snuggling into me. I smirked and weaved my hands through his hair.

"I said no, don't think I don't know what you're doing, Hyuuga."

"Damn it!"

--

Troublesome Neji, making me go out and do the shopping. He may have just got back after a three week mission, but who had to do the shopping then: moi. I kick a stone on the sidewalk in frustration, letting out a growl. Stupid, perverted, sex obsessed Hyuuga ass.

"Did you hear what Neji's thinking of doing?" I looked towards the ramen bar upon hearing the deep familiar voice. I walked over to find Sasuke and Naruto eating away, the two turned towards me and sunk slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you hear what we were talking about?" Naruto questioned.

"Neji, right?" Sasuke's eye muscle twitched somewhat. "What did he do?" I asked accusingly.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Nothing, nothing! It's nothing, really!" I wasn't convinced, but sat down anyway, ordering a bowl of ramen.

"What are you doing here then, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, eating some more.

"Ch, I had to go shopping because Neji needs his beauty sleep," Sasuke smirked at that one.

I remembered our conversation earlier as I got my ramen. "Hey, I believe a congratulations is in order?" I said, getting the largest grin I'd ever seen from Naruto. The boy held up his hand, showing me a very expensive looking ring decorating his finger, silver-gold band with diamonds round.

"Isn't it so nice?" he asked, beaming.

"Yeah, it's lovely," I said, taking his hand for a better look. Sasuke had a light blush on his face.

"Who knows," Naruto says, winking. "Maybe you'll get one just as nice!"

I felt my head pound. "W-what?" he's not hinting at what I think he is, is he?

"You know…" he started. "When Neji pops the question!"

"W-what! N-Naruto, don't you think that's th-thinking a bit too far into-to the future?" I stuttered.

"Come on Naruto, leave him be," thank goodness for Sasuke. "It'll be better if he doesn't expect it."

I stood. "I'm leaving." And I quickly walked out and down the street.

"We'll be cheering you on, Shika-chan!" I heard him shout after me. I can't believe he's thinking about Neji asking me to marry him! I mean, the thought alone is so…so…

"Hey Shikamaru, you look happy!" I spun round to see Ino and Chouji standing behind me.

"W-what makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, you've got a skip in your step and this dreamy look on your face," she pointed out. "Not thinking about Neji, are we? You'll end up walking into walls…"

"No I'm not, and no I won't."

Chouji decided to chip in. "You did before, remember? When he asked you to move in?" I cringed at the memory.

"That was … different."

"How?" they both asked. I waved the question off and kept walking. First, I need some sort of meat…

"Shopping again?" Chouji asked. I nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, as troublesome as it is, I'd rather not starve…"

"Neji never seems to do it, why doesn't he for once?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, he always comes up with some lame excuse and then manages to get me to go. Often involves grooming, right now he needed to catch up on the sleep he missed out while being on a frigging mission…" I grumbled, stopping at a butcher shop and looking for something to eat.

Chouji pointed at one. "Get this, it's really good, rabbit I think," I nodded and asked for some. Ino looked offended.

"How can you guys eat rabbit? They're so cute!"

"Easy," I started. "You cut it up, take off the fur, cook it, and pop it in your mouth," I shrugged. "Unless you want it raw," she screwed up her face.

"Raw? That's gross Shikamaru," blue eyes turned to the 'cute' rabbit and frowned.

"Tell me Ino; is a piece of red meat really all that cute?"

"No, but live rabbits are!"

"They were killed to be eaten, I'm not letting their lives go to waste," I took the bag and we walked out.

We stopped off at random places, getting a few bags before we sat down at a little out door restaurant, getting some drink and chatted about nothing in particular. It was boring really; I wondered what Neji was doing…

I was snapped out my thoughts at the sound of crying at my feet. I looked down, seeing nothing, then lifted up the table cloth to see a small basket at my feet. I pushed my chair out a little and bent down to get it, the white cloth covering it was moving around, and whatever was under it was wailing…a baby? Lifting the white fabric down, I saw a small cream face, eyes closed tightly and the tiny arms poking out and failing around.

"Aw, it's so adorable!" she exclaimed, leaning over to get a better look.

"It is pretty cute!" Chouji said, grinning.

I bit the inside of my lip. "It would be cuter if it would shut up…"

"Take it out and rock it then!" Ino demanded. I put it on the basket on the table and took the bundle out, holding it against my chest and rocking it. Ino moved my hand somewhat so that it had more support. It eventually stopped crying and opened its large chocolate eyes, getting a squeal from Ino. I smile softly and take its small hand with my finger.

"Wow Shikamaru, you're a natural at this, huh?" Chouji teased. I went to give it to Ino.

"Here, you take it."

"No Shikamaru, you found it!" I couldn't help but growl at that. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know…" she gave me a sarcastic look and I lifted the fabric, showing a paler stomach and stubby little legs. "It's a girl." Her porcelain skin looked like it could break any moment if I wasn't careful.

"_She's _a girl," the blonde corrected. I rolled my eyes and tucked her back up in the thick fabric. You could see her short peach-fuzz hair on the top of her head blow in the wind as her eyes sparkled. If only Gaara was this innocent looking, I bet he'd be a lot nicer to be friends with.

Chouji asked for the bill and the waitress soon came over and smiled down, tickling the baby's nose. "She's so cute, is she yours?" she asked me. I paused for a second.

"Huh?"

"Your baby?" the girl asked again, taking the money from Chouji.

"No, she was under the table and-"

"Sorry, we don't take in stray baby's, please, maybe Tsunade-sama could do something about it," she said before scuttling off. I looked back down at the little bundle of joy. Ino and Chouji stood, Chouji holding the basket and Ino with a hand on hip. I sighed and stood and we set off for Tsunade-sama.

The large building was close, and the blonde woman was on the steps talking with Shizune when we got there. When they saw us and the small baby in my had Shizune's eyes lit up and Tsunade-sama smirked.

"Shikamaru, it's adorable!" the dark haired woman exclaimed. "What's it called?"

"Didn't realise you and Neji were adopting."

"We're not, I found it under the table at the café," I explained with annoyance.

Tsunade-sama quirked a brow. "Well then, I'll see if I can find it's parents, and you can look after it while we look."

"You are joking, right?"

"No, I'm deadly serious," was the reply.

"But…" I opened and closed my mouth to find the words. "Neji's going to kill me if I bring this home!"

"Well then, consider it a mission."

--

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of someone coming in the house, whispering and saying goodbye to someone, some thanks and the door shutting again. I sat up and swung my legs over the bed, shuffling into the hall to see Shikamaru coming down with a sheepish look on his face. I raise a brow at the look.

"What did you do?" I asked sceptically.

"We've been given a mission from Tsunade-sama…" he drawled. "It's in the living room…" I nodded and tried to get past him, though the fact he decided to grab my arms stopped me.

"Wait, I want to make something clear…"

"What is it?" I ask, though the sound of a crying baby reaches my ears. "What's that?"

"It's not my fault," he says and lets me past to see the small baby, wailing in a basket, covered in white cloth sitting on the couch. I stare in awe at the …thing.

"It's a girl, I found it under the table, and Tsunade-sama asked if we could look after it…" he said, trailing off. "Please?"

"Absolutely not," I said crossing my arms.

"Why, just look at her! She's homeless!"

"I don't care, let her stay with Ino, I'm not having a baby in this apartment," I said. Shikamaru took my hand and forced me to look at him, giving me the most promising look I've ever got from him.

"Please?" he said. "I'll do you a favour…" I froze and nodded stiffly. He smirked and winked before walking over to the small child. I fumed.

"This is a big mistake…" I muttered. He turned to me with the small redheaded female-baby-version of Gaara.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to bed," and with that, I stormed out the room and covered myself in the sheets.

--

"Well now, you have a baby for a daddy, don't you?" I asked the small baby playfully. She giggled and stretched her arms out. I grinned and let her cover my little finger in her small hands and she put it in her mouth. She was so…innocent.

"Well, Tsunade-sama said I could give you a name, and seeing as Neji's off being stubborn, I think I'll call you…" I thought for a moment: what would you call a cute little baby? "Michiru."

She laughed again and wriggled somewhat. I rocked her gently and hummed something my mum would when she wanted me to go to sleep. I lay her down as her eye slipped closed and her breathing softened.

Sighing, I walked back into our bedroom and looked at the large lump under the covers and couldn't help but smile. That's my boyfriend who everyone would call cold hearted and emotionless just a few years ago, hiding under the bed because we got a baby. He makes it seem like it's going to break us up, really now…

I walked over and placed my hands on either side of him, making the quilt come down and a sharp glare bore into my head. Heh, I'm used to it now, makeup sex normally does the trick…

"Neji…I'm sorry," I started, getting his gaze to soften a little. "I'll make it up to you…"

"Oh?" he asked curiously. His body rolled so the he was lying on his back. "How do you intend on doing that?"

"Something along these lines…" I said, then took the rope around his sleeping ukata and pulled gently, making the cream fabric slip off and around his body, exposing his well built chest to me. I smirked and leant forward, pressing my lips against his, pushing forward to make him fall back. I felt his hands move round my waist as my own started to play with his hair.

I pushed my tongue against his, our eyes shut and hands starting to fondle faster. I moaned and pulled back, trailing my tongue from his chin down to his stomach, making a wet circle around his belly button. His arms let go of my waist and fell to the side. I engulfed one of his pinkish nipples into my mouth, letting my tongue twirl round it and over it, nipping every now and then until his was hard, then moved onto the other one, brining one of my hands down to keep the other hard.

I hear him whimper somewhat as my free hand left his locks in favour of completely untying his robe, pulling it off to expose his erection, fluttering up and down in fast touches that were almost nothing. I moved my head down and rested my weight onto my forearms next to his waist, letting my tongue dart across his tip. I heard him let out another sound and started to let my tongue draw circles around his member.

He gasped and trust his hips forward as I completely surrounded his tip with my mouth, giving it a light suck before bobbing down and back up, letting my tongue forever swirl around his penis.

My head shot up and I looked up at him as I heard something.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the baby, she's crying!" I said, scrambling up to kneel. He whined and sat up too, looking at me incredulously.

"You're kidding, right?"

"She has needs too! I can't just leave her!"

"Her problem won't be as big as mine!" he argued.

"Neji, the moment's lost."

"Damn it!" he pulled his robe back on and walked to the window, opening the curtains and looking out. I'm surprised he didn't find himself a nice, dark corner to mope in.

Quickly remembering Michiru, I ran back into the living room and picked her up, making hushing noises and bouncing her in my arms. I heard Neji walk into the hall, leaning against the wall. I turned towards him to see him looking slightly disappointed.

"Sorry," I said, smiling apologetically.

"No, its fine, I'll be in the bathroom jacking off if you need me," he said, walking down the hall into the bathroom. Isn't he blowing things out of proportion?

I turned back to Michiru. "You're daddy sure is grumpy today, isn't he?"

--

Kitty: I ish back! XD did you miss me? Though I was only gone for like … what? A week –grin- what did you think peoples?

If anyone wants to know, I think they're around 22: expect people to be out of character, and expect Shikamaru to turn into a mother! XD well…almost.

Preview:

"You're joking me…"

"No, look at her, she's butt naked!"

"Aren't baby's meant to be naked?"

"Neji, I'm warning you…"

"Well it's true! The thing can't even talk!"

"She has a name: Michiru!"

"I have needs too you know!"

"As you proved yesterday, you can get over those perfectly fine on your own."


	2. Chapter 2

REVIEWS:

**Teelika:** XD I'm glad you like the first chapter! Thanks

**BrevityofWit:** yesh, I'm back XD thanks for the review! Glad you liked it!

**Paachaaaw:** hahaa, thanks for reviewing –grin- I'm glad you like it, and you'll see how good Shikamaru is compared to Neji during this chapter! Thanks again!

**Concise Complexity:** thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it! XD yesh, Shikamaru's DOING something! Le gasp! Thanks again

**Gigi1o1** thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it! –squeal- COOKIE?! XD

**robstar4ever** thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it so far! I'm finding the time; it's fitting into my busy schedule! XD you know what they say: give it to a busy person because a busy person will get it done.

**Soubi:** I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks for reviewing –grins- here's your update!

**psychotic KAT**XD thanks for reviewing darling! Hahaha, I'm glad you like it! Here's chapter two for ya!

NejiShika

Baby Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

--

"Neji, it's your turn."

"Why am I agreeing to this?"

"Because you don't have a choice."

"I've gotten up already tonight!"

"Yeah, and I've gotten up _twice_, now do me a favour and go see to her."

Groaning, I rolled off the bed with a thud, landing on the floor and looking up at the ceiling. Shikamaru's head pops into view looking quite angry and I nod, standing and walk too far to go see to the horrid thing they call a baby. The bottom of the bed is far too long for four in the morning. I look down at its sobbing face, large watery eyes looking up at me with innocence: I wish I was aloud to smother it with the fucking pillow. Sighing I pick it up and rock it a little, trying to hush it to go back to sleep.

"Does she need her diaper changing or something?" I asked- she wasn't shutting up any.

"How am I meant to know?" he flopped over so that he was lying upside down. "Don't you know?"

I pat its bottom, feeling it slightly…damp and squishy. "This is hell. You change it."

"I'm not changing it, you're the one who knew she needed the bathroom, you do it."

Walking out the room, I got to the bathroom and got out the baby mat that Tsunade-sama gave to us and set the baby down, taking off its diaper and getting out a box, power diapers and other things you might need. I lifted up its legs and powdered its butt before wrapping it up again.

I returned to the bed room to find Shikamaru still upside down and very much asleep. I set her down and sat on the bed with crossed legs, facing Shikamaru. He was snoring a little, more so than he used to, and his hair was a complete mess. Large T-shirt was riding up his stomach to expose the pair of grey briefs he wore to bed. I ran my hands through the hair and looked at the window: it was getting light out, so I guessed that it was about sunrise.

Pecking Shikamaru on the cheek, I got up and decided to do something. No way I was going to get back to sleep now. I passed Michiru to see her sleeping quietly, peach hair making her look almost angelic…almost.

--

Yawning and rubbing my eyes, I sat up upon smelling a wonderful breakfast cooking, and congratulated myself on getting up second. I looked into the cot to see it empty, and judging by the clock on the wall I could make out the fuzzy reading of somewhere between ten past ten, or ten to two. The first sounds like I'm less likely to be told off.

I shuffle into the living room, seeing Michiru giggling away on the play mat donated by my mum. To think she kept some of my baby stuff. The big brown eyes blinked up at me before she laughed again and flapped her arms. Grinning, I patted her head and picked her up, walking into the kitchen. Neji turned round and pointed at me.

"I want no babies in this kitchen, you hear me?" I smirk and take her out before coming back in, Neji now turned round to affirm the fact he was in nothing but an apron. Oh, the wonders of morning.

Wrapping my arms round his waist, I rested my head on his shoulder. "And I'm your uke because…?"

"Because you can't take the pressure of being seme if I remember rightly, all the times we've been making love and the most dominant thing you've ever done is scream," I put my lips against his collar bone and blew a raspberry, making him squeak and push us back from the frying pan.

"Safety in the bloody kitchen! What's made you act so…childish today?"

"I don't know," I admitted, giving him enough room to turn around in my arms. "Maybe it's seeing all my baby things lying around in the house?" he nodded and grabbed my arms, pulling me off him and going back to cooking.

"Spoil sport…" I muttered before sitting down and watching him. Times like these I wish he didn't hair that went past his lower back. I sprung up at the sound of a bell and opened the door, Neji hissing something at me before quickly opening the fridge and standing behind it so he couldn't be seen that well. Aha, that's for the long hair.

"Hey Shikamaru!" the pink haired medical ninja was standing in the door with a grin on her face and a basket in her hands.

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" hurray for long T-shirts.

"I'm fine; I heard from Tsunade-sama that you'd been assigned to look after a baby, so I brought round some things from the hospital you might need to keep it in good health," she held up the basket to let me see a small set of patches and plasters, a few containers and a bowl. "There's some baby food in here too."

"Thanks Sakura," I looked in to the expectant green eyes and then into Neji's white ones. He made a motion for me to close the door or at least let him get past without her seeing him.

"Err, can you hold on a minute? Thanks." I abruptly shut the door and we ran into the bedroom, Neji ripping off the apron while I tugged on some trousers and ran back to the front door, opening it wide and letting the woman in. She looked somewhat startled but recovered quickly.

"Your fridge door is open Shikamaru…were you cooking?" she asked. Neji quickly came back into the room and shut the fridge before going back to cooking as if nothing happened.

"So, she's in the living room," I said, pushing Sakura into the main room before she could comment. "Neji doesn't let her in the kitchen."

"He's smart," she said. I nodded and motioned down at Michiru on the floor, who was lying on her back with her feet in her mouth. Sakura had the same reaction as pretty much every girl so far: she squealed and pushed the basket in my hands so she could go play.

"Oh, she'll be a redhead then?" she patted down the peach hair. "What's her name, she's so cute!"

"Michiru," I supplied.

"Ah, it suits her! Did you pick it or Neji?" she lifted up the baby into her lap, pulling faces to get Michiru to laugh.

"I did, Neji wasn't there…"

"Where was he?"

"Err…sleeping," she gave me a look that clearly said she thought I should've waited for him to wake up, but was soon focused back onto Michiru.

"Shikamaru-dono," I turned to Neji and he looked at the basket. "Cook for Michiru, I'm not. Your food's done."

"Neji, you need to look after her too!" Sakura scolded, Neji simply scoffed.

"Shikamaru's doing fine with that, I'm looking after myself," that wasn't much of an understatement. I shook my head at Sakura's questioning look.

"He's…in a bad mood," she nodded and stood, waving to Michiru before patting my arm.

"If you ever need anything, I'll happily help! If there's anything in the basket you don't know how to use I'll explain it to you," she waved and walked to the front door, passing Neji who was eating at the table in the kitchen.

"Thanks Sakura."

"No problem! Good luck to the both of you!" she shut the door and I put the basket down on the floor and got out a tub of baby food, putting it on the table and staring at it for a moment. Neji slowly stopped chewing and there was a pause of him looking at me, and me looking at the tub.

He dropped his fork and swore, putting his napkin from his lap onto the table and grabbed the baby food, walking to the basket and putting it back, getting out a bottle and filling it with milk before opening the microwave, putting it in and slamming it shut, pressing a few buttons and went back to his plate.

"Eat your food, fucking moron," he said and took another bite.

"Yes mummy," he glared mockingly at me. "Where do you know how to baby a child anyway?"

"Unlike you, I'm technically the eldest of three," he explained. "I would have to help look after Hanabi-sama when she was just born. I hated it and swore I'd never marry so that I wouldn't have kids," another glare. "I'm still not warming up to the idea."

"So you don't want to get married?" I asked. For some reason, I couldn't help it: the talk with Naruto yesterday, the four years of living together. I was actually starting to imagine a diamond decorated band around my finger.

He put down his fork and looked me in the eye, taking in a breath to ask something important.

_Ping!_

I could almost see steam coming out his ears as he picked his fork back up and ate angrily. I let out the breath I never knew I was holding and walked to the microwave, taking out the hot bottle and putting it on the table, going to get Michiru and coming back. Neji had got out a bib and put it on the table. I wrapped it round her neck and lifted up the milk to her lips. I looked up at him with a curious look as he was glaring at the baby.

"Neji…"

"Yes?"

"I'm starting to worry…"

He raised a brow. "Why?"

"You're glaring at the baby for no apparent reason," he went back to glaring at his plate. I kissed the top of Michiru's head and he got up, picking up his plate and dumping it in the skin. I rolled my eyes and gave him a sarcastic look, which he glared at.

"What is it now?"

"You're jealous of a freaking baby."

He flustered. "I'm not jealous of that!"

"Neji, I'm the Nara genius here, I know what jealousy is, and what you're displaying is jealousy," he scoffed at my words.

"Whatever, Nara genius, I'll be in my room. _My_ room where _I _will sleep in _my _bed on _my_ bloody _own_," and he stormed off, a slamming of the door soon sounded through the house. I looked down at Michiru who had milk dribbling down her front.

I shook my head. "Why the hell did I have to do this?"

--

"You're joking me…"

"No, look at her, she's butt naked!"

"Aren't baby's meant to be naked?"

"Neji, I'm warning you…"

"Well it's true! The thing can't even talk!"

"She has a name: Michiru!"

"I have needs too you know!"

"As you proved yesterday, you can get over those perfectly fine on your own."

I ran a hand through my hair and looked down at the demon baby. I swear: it's plotting against me so that it can ruin my life. Stupid baby…reminds me of Hanabi-sama. I looked back up at Shikamaru who was giving me an expectant look. Throwing my hands in the air I reached for my wallet and walked to the front door.

"You're carrying it."

"Her!"

"Whatever."

It wasn't far to the shops from our apartment, which I had kindly claimed as my own earlier. If only it was my own and everything in it, Shikamaru would be my love slave, forever to put me above that thing.

"Neji, let's go in here…" I looked at a shop Shikamaru was pointing to and nodded, smiling at the grin that made its way to his face. If this will make him smile, I'm ok with it. Though, now we're in the shop, I think the smell of baby powder and such is too strong for me to be happy with anything.

"Neji, do you think she needs socks?" I looked to find my lover filtering through socks and shoes, picking up random packets of clothes. He looked slightly distressed.

"No, she's not old enough yet, come on, the isle with her clothes is down here," I steered him to the younger clothing section for new born babies, getting him to smirk.

"You should be doing this on your own," he commented. "You're much better at it than me."

"I'm tempted to leave now."

He started glimpse through the clothes, picking up a few. He always turned to me and made sure I was happy with what he was buying, but I don't see how I couldn't have been: I don't really care. Some part of me eventually said: stop him he's going overboard.

"Shika-dono," I said, taking some of the things. "I think this is enough, we're not keeping her forever."

"Mm, I guess," he agreed, dumping the large majority into my arms and walking to the counter. I'm guessing I'm meant to follow?

I did, letting the lady at the counter bag everything, grin and pinch Michiru's cheek and comment on how nice it was to see a couple come to the store with their baby. I would've corrected her and said it wasn't ours, but Shikamaru had an adorable tinge of pink decorating his face, and I found I couldn't even open my mouth.

--

I got Neji to open one of the clothe packets so that we could dress her when we sat down for something to eat. We were in the ramen bar, Michiru happily dressed in a light brown baby suit, and Neji being miserable and slowly eating his food. The baby was in the arms of the girl at the ramen bar, having someone to play with her. Eating some of the fried noodles, I poked Neji's side playfully, getting a grunt in return.

"Cheer up, I paid didn't I?" he glared at me somewhat. "It's true!"

"I can't believe you spent so much on a freaking baby we're not keeping."

"Well you never know when it'll all come in use-" I was about to say that we might like having a baby and get one. "Naruto and Sasuke might adopt."

"Are you two talking about us?" we turned to see Naruto coming through, Sasuke just behind him. With only one stool left, Naruto made himself comfy on Sasuke's lap, ordering some ramen. I had Michiru returned to my arms and Naruto hovering over my shoulder.

"Aw, she's so cute!" he exclaimed. "What do you call her?"

"Michiru, she's the special mission we got from Tsunade-sama," I replied. He nodded and stroked her head, getting her to giggle sweetly. I swore I heard a mutter of 'stupid baby…' coming from my left.

"She's adorable!" Naruto turned to his fiancé. "You know how you said I couldn't have a puppy…"

"I'm not going to have a child round my house, end of story," they shared a quick kiss. "Wait till your twenty eight at minimum."

I turned to Neji with a 'told you so' look, and he snorted in return. Sasuke noticed this.

"Hey Hyuuga, what crawled up your ass and died?" he asked.

"None of your business, Uchiha," was the sour answer.

"He's jealous of the baby," I played with her hand a little. "But you're just so cute, aren't you?"

Sasuke smirked. "The look on your face is priceless, Neji, priceless," I looked at the embarrassment now spread on my boyfriends face and wondered what it was that made the darkest haired boy so amused.

"Whatever…" he said, shoving his chopsticks into the bowl of ramen.

"Don't abuse them Neji!" Naruto teased, grinning. The other man simply glared and went back to the stabbing of the noodles. I had a feeling it was time to go.

I stood, Michiru in my arms and motioned for Neji to follow. "See you later, Naruto, Sasuke," I said, getting goodbyes in return. We walked out the bar and started down the street.

"Where now?" Neji asked, bags in his arms.

"Mum said she wants to meet the baby according to Ino, so we have to go there, and she might've said something about Tenten and Hinata wanting to see her,"

He rolled his eyes. "Girls," pretty much summed it up.

--

"Ah, it's like having a Granddaughter!"

"She's not mine mum!"

"I know, but she's so cute, and you named her and everything!"

"Do you like her name?"

"It's adorable! Suits her pretty and cute face, doesn't it darling?"

"Yeah, good to see something else can get of off your lazy ass."

"Don't swear around the baby, their minds are like sponges! Remember what happened with Shikamaru?"

"What happened to me?"

"When you were little, you almost swore for your first word, don't want that happening to Michiru-chan!" the lady rubbed their noses together. "You cute little baby girl, you!"

Shikaku turned to me with a lopsided grin. "You not warming up to her then?" I scoffed.

"No: I don't like babies," I replied. He laughed and patted me on the back. We were in the living room, Shikamaru and his mum sitting on the couch playing with the baby. To me, it doesn't have a name or gender; it's not going to be around long enough.

"Doesn't surprise me too much, if you had to look after your little cousins! I heard that Hanabi can be a handful!"

"You don't know the half of it," I glared at the baby as it looked at me and its eyes watered, soon followed by streams of tears and wailing sounds. "Not to mention the fact it sounds like a banshee."

Shikamaru gave me a warning look and took the baby into his arms, rocking it gently and trying to hush it. It soon calmed down and snuggled up into his arms: they can have the weirdest mood swings.

"Watch it, Hyuuga," I winced: last time he used that sentence in that tone I didn't get any for two months.

"Oh, my baby's all grown up and has his own! Picture, let's have a picture!" I yelped as Yoshino pulled me to where she was sitting, forcing me next to Shikamaru and the baby. I looked at my bewildered partner before turning to see the lady of the house with a camera at the ready.

"Smile!" she exclaimed.

--

I smiled softly as water droplets rained down on my back, pounding into my skin driving away any pains. I couldn't help but let my smile widen as I felt someone slip in the shower beside me, pulling the curtain shut and hugging my waist, lapping at my ear. I turned in their tight grip and wrapped my arms around the pale shoulders.

"You took your sweet time."

"I had to make a fucking baby go to sleep, what do you expect?" I smirked and let my lips hover above his for a moment.

"Well, you just seem so capable and talented…" they say flattery gets you everywhere. He pressed his lips forward, but let me go quickly.

"I do have to wash my hair you know."

"Can't you do that later?" I bet this is his way of getting back at me for yesterday.

He looked at me and raised a brow. "Give me one reason to see to you before me?"

I tackled him, making us both fall in the tub and cause a loud racket. He shouted in surprise and started up at me.

"Because last time I checked, your shampoo bottle couldn't do this…" and I crushed my lips down on his, though I came back up a few moments later with a smug look.

"You're right, it can't."

Nodding in satisfaction, I smacked our mouths together and let my tongue roll out onto his, exploring his cavern with ecstasy and lust. Once he'd regained his senses, he pushed his wet limb against mine, moving his arms and legs with skill and flipping us over so that the shower beat down on his head and he hovered over me, lilac tinted eyes looking down at me. He's so hot.

"I like it better when you're down there, and I'm up here," he said before letting his mouth find my neck, lapping at the already wet skin. I pressed my own lips down onto his shoulder, moaning with pleasure and shutting my eyes, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms round his back, tangling my fingers into his long hair. I gasped as he started to nibble down on the sensitive skin, sending tingles and shivers right down my spine. He's right, three weeks is too long: I should go ask the Hokage for shorter missions.

I started to squirm a little as the nibbles became bites, and the licking become sucking, his nimble fingers drawing patterns up and down my back, the sound of moans and water smashing against the tub filling my ears. I jerked as he left one last bite on my skin, coming up to let me see small trickles of blood on his pinkish lips and pearly teeth, slowly getting closer to me.

We jumped into a sitting position as a loud rapping sounded on the door. I yelped and cringed as our heads slammed into each other, groaning and clambering out the shower, opening the bathroom door to a pissed off Ino, who suddenly flustered.

"Shikamaru Nara! Get something to cover yourself!" she screeched, turning round. I blushed and quickly shut the door, grabbing a towel and ignoring Neji's laughter. I threw a towel at his face and glared as he caught it. Opening the door again, I faced the angry pig.

"What's wrong, Ino?"

"I walk past this door to hear Michiru wailing from outside and- is that _blood_?" my eyes widened as I saw what she was squinting at and my hand flew up and hid the spot.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She frowned and pushed me back, looking round the room. Neji paused from getting out the tub, holding the towel round his waist. Ino glared at me and fumed.

"You were in here having a freaking…ugh, you know what, I don't even want to know what you were doing! I just can't believe you were playing in the bath while Michiru-chan was crying her eyes out!" she shouted, cream face creased in anger and disappointment.

"She was asleep!"

"I don't care, you're attention needs to be on her!" the two of us stepped back as Neji stormed through and into the bed room. He emerged later and dumped a blanket on the couch along with a pillow. I ignored Ino and pushed past her, making my way over to him.

"Neji-"

"No fucking comment. I don't know about you Shikamaru-dono, but I'm spending the night here, or I'm going to…to…Shino's house for the next few weeks."

"Neji, please, don't be like this!"

"Screw you, bastard! I'm being like this, so put up with it!" he glared at me and flicked his wrist to the bedroom. "Your baby's waiting for you."

She was, I could hear Sakura's voice singing from the hallway. I opened my mouth but was silenced by a glare before I could say anything.

"Fucktard."

"Asshole."

--

Kitty: ahh! How am I going to work with this ?! –dies-

I'm so busy right now, and peoples are getting mad at me, but I'm making it XD cause I'm just so awesome! And I have three people behind me pushing me forward against everyone else, and it would be greatly appreatiated if some reviewers went 'GO YOU!' or something XD hahaha, I hope you like it so far!

Give it to a busy person, because a busy person will find time to get it done!

-cheers- GO ME! XD

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"Neji, it's for a day, please?"

"A day too long."

"Do it for me…"

"Mm…ok, sure…"

"Cheers."

"Wha- wait! Get back here you!"


	3. Chapter 3

REVIEWS:

Paachaaaw: yeah, I feel sorry for Neji…but you have to feel sorry for Shikamaru too, having to go back and forth between the little baby and the big baby XD thanks for revewing, glad you like it!

robstar4ever: thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it nyah! I wonder if Neji will end up smothering the poor child o.o I'm pretty good with kids. I'm just don't want my own. Thanks again!

greeneyedwolf: glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 3 nyah.

The Most OOC Writer Around: -squeals- thank you –grin- glad you liked it! Here's the next! 

psychotic KAT: well, if it helps you live, I guess I'll have to, won't I? Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing! Neji may be being an ass, but he's a hot ass XD

BrevityofWit: yay, thank you! Glad you like it hun! Must've been a nice thing to come back to XD hope this one's just as nice.

Emeralde: -eats cookie- though I'm not aloud to tell you what happens I'll hint: Michiru does say SOMETHING XD BWAHAHA! Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Gigi1o1: -eats cookies and looks for the others she's been promised- where? Where? XD Glad you like it! Hope you like this one too, thanks for reviewing! I UPDATED! –goes back to looking for other cookies-

NejiShika

Baby Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

I woke to the sound of a baby crying at the bottom of the bed. I heard someone open the door and walk into the room, going to the cot and hushing the baby. Opening my eyes I saw Neji standing above the cot shushing the baby. He turned to me and smiled sarcastically before leaving the room. I stood and stumbled over to the baby, picking it up and cradling her.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word…"I started quietly, just as I remember hearing my mum sing to me so many times. I feel kind of sorry for the baby though, I'm a terrible singer. It seemed to make it calm down a little. "Papa's gunna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, papa's gunna buy you a diamond ring," she laughed a little, waving her arms. "And if that diamond ring turns brass…" I paused: I don't remember it that well. "Papa's gunna buy you a dog called rover," it didn't fit, but she wouldn't know.

"And if that dog called rover don't bark, papa's gunna buy you a donkey and cart. And if that donkey and cart fall down, you'll still be the cutest little baby in town."

I spun round as I heard some clapping, Michiru giggling away. I raised an eyebrow at my lover.

"Yes?" he smirked.

"What, can I not listen to you sing to the baby?"

"No, you can't. My turn to cook today I take it?"

"If it means I have to look after the baby, it's my turn to cook."

"You'll have to look after the baby."

"I'll cook instead."

--

We were sitting at the table, Michiru back sleeping in her cot, Shikamaru and I eating at the table. I stood upon the sound of the doorbell going and answered it, Hinata-sama and her team mates standing with happy looks on their faces. Hinata-sama held out a gift to me and blushed a little.

"H-Happy Birthday, Neji-niisan!" she said, kissing me on the cheek. I'd gotten used to her displays of affection.

Kiba held out a card with a grin. "Didn't know what to get you, hope that's enough. Happy birthday," he said. I suppose he gave me money. Shino held out his own card and nodded.

"Happy birthday."

I smiled a little. "Thanks, I didn't expect it…"

"I bet you forgot, didn't you, Neji?" I looked to the side to see Tenten grinning, Lee next to her and Gai-sensei just behind them, all with pretty wrapped parcels.

"You don't remember these things when you're woke up every hour in the night," I commented, growling a little.

"Of course, you and Shikamaru have to look after the baby, don't you?" Kiba asked, making me nod.

My team handed the presents they were holding. "Is she cute? Can we see her? It's a girl, right? Michiru, right?"

"No, she's not cute, yes you can see her, a girl, Michiru," I decided to leave the part where I normally call her it.

Tenten squealed and ran past me with a grin, Lee just behind her.

"N-Neji-niisan, can we see her l-later, we have a mission?" Hinata-sama asked.

"Of course you can Hinata-sama. Have fun."

"Thank you…" and they left.

I lead Gai-sensei into the house and through the kitchen, into the living room where Shikamaru was writing something down, and into the bed room where Tenten and Lee were cooing over the baby.

"Do you want it?" I asked hopefully. Tenten stared at me a moment before shaking her head.

"It's you mission, you have to look after it. Besides, why would you want to get rid of something so cute?" she asked in a baby voice. I rolled my eyes and walked through to the living room to see Shikamaru had put his things away. I watched him on the couch, lazing away as he does, paper work next to him. Walking over I glanced down at the work and smirked a little. I new what that was.

"Looking after the children again, Shikamaru-dono?" I asked, draping myself over him. He cracked open an eye before shutting it again.

"Yeah, unfortunately," he was good at it though. "Think about it this way, I'll have practise encase we never find Michiru's parents."

I frowned. "I hope you're not suggesting what I think you are."

"Well you know, better to be safe than sorry, right? If we don't find them Tsunade-sama will expect us to look after her."

"When were you so pessimistic?"

"Is having a baby _that _bad?"

"Yes, it is," I stood and watched as my team walked out the door with a wave. I didn't need this right now.

He grinned at me sheepishly. "Neji…darling…you know how I love you so much?"

"I'd hope so…"

"And how I'd do anything for you?" I raised a brow. "Except if it went against Tsunade-sama's will."

"Where's this going?"

"Look after Michiru for the day?" I froze. "Please?"

"No."

"Neji, it's for a day, please?"

"A day too long."

"Do it for me…" he begged, hand travelling down my stomach, getting lower and lower, tongue flicking out against my lips before he sat up a little to look me in the eyes.

"Mm…ok, sure…"

"Cheers," he said, getting up and making me fall against the coffee table. He grabbed a set of keys, pulled on his green jacket and was off.

"Wha- wait! Get back here you!"

"Sorry Neji, I'm a bit busy!"

I winced as I heard the door slam shut. Glaring after him I stood and marched into the bed room, leaning on the frame and looking at the baby in the cot. The thing giggled happily and waved its arms in the air, a giant grin on its face.

"You're going to be the death of me…"

--

I walked down the street, heading to the Hokage tower, paper work in hand. It was a nice day, many people were out shopping, and it was Neji's birthday. The damned present was meant to be ready for this afternoon, I just hoped that Neji would be able to last with Michiru till then.

"Shikamaru-sensei, can you give this to Neji-sempai for me?" I turned to see a smaller child there, big brown eyes glittering with joy, her hair in plaits, the konoha headband round her neck.

"Of course Ayumi, I'll make sure he gets it," she squealed with joy and ran off, leaving me with the brightly wrapped present.

"Shikamaru-sensei, Shikamaru-sensei!" another small child ran up to me, this time a boy. He had short blackish blue hair and big green eyes. He held a messy, green gift, holding it out into my chest.

"I take it this is for Neji too?"

"Can you give it to him for me? Please, please, please?" he whined. I nodded and took the gift and he ran off to a group of his friends. I shook my head somewhat and carried on to the Hokage tower. For someone who hates kids so much, they sure do love him.

Tsunade-sama was outside on the steps, talking to some jounin, Shizune right beside her. The black, haired woman waved at me a little, the pig in her arms squealing away. I waved back with a slight nod and Tsunade-sama turned to me, grinning when she caught my eyes. I walked up to them and handed her the paper, scratching my nose a little.

"How's things with the baby?" she asked, taking the papers with little interest.

"Err…good? Neji doesn't like children much…"

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me!" she said with slight laugh. "I take it those presents are for him?"

"Yeah, from some of the children I teach…"

Shizune passed me Ponpon and ran up the stairs, telling me to wait a moment. Tsunade-sama turned to the jounin and dismissed them, turning to me with a: "Is the baby well?"

"Yeah, she's well."

"You named her Michiru, right?"

"Right."

We turned to face the door as Shizune came down the stairs with a rather large parcel, wrapped in birthday paper. Tsunade-sama took Ponpon off me so I could take the gift from Shizune. I thanked them both and made my way down the stairs with the three presents, my mind only on the one I planned on getting my lover.

--

I winced as I heard more crying, groaning and putting my book down, trudging into the living room to see Michiru on the floor, tears in her eyes and orange juice all over her. What she did, I don't know, but the fact that there was a cup on the floor that was once on the table gave something away. Picking her up, I took her to the bathroom and sat her on the floor next to the toilet, filling up the tiny bathtub with water before hearing a splash. I spun round to find Michiru's head sticking up out of the toilet, her small hands resting on the sides trying to pull herself out.

I picked her up by her underarms before she started crying again and took off her dipper and white T-shirt before setting her in the plastic tub. She laughed, giggled, failed her arms and splashed water everywhere. Why oh _why _was I the neat freak of the family?

I retrived the sponge from the side and covered it in soap, making it bubble and lather. I rubbed it lightly over her pale body, getting her to wave and kick a bit more, giggles getting louder and increasingly annoying. I stood to grab a towel, turning to find her leaning over the side of the tub.

"No, Michiru! Don't-" too late. "Spill…the tub over."

I looked at the large puddle on the floor, silently cursing the fact we had carpet in the bathroom and made a note to re-floor with tiles. I moaned and walked over to her, picking her up and wrapping her so tightly she couldn't move before going to the floor, getting a roll of toilet paper and trying to dry up the mess. She started crying and I could soon hear someone knocking on the front door. Grabbing the small child I rocked hre in my arms and opened the door to find the woman who lived below us looking rather angry.

"Young lady, there's water coming through my ceiling."

My limit had reached its height. "Point one: I'm a guy. Point two: I'm busy trying to clean up a mess. Point three: I don't _care_," I shut the door and walked into the bedroom, putting her in the cot and trying to hush her.

"Come on, Michiru, don't cry…err…" unlike Shikamaru, I wasn't one with baby songs. "Be a good girl, hush, go to sleep!

"Mama's close to you, mama's close to you," I sang. I couldn't believe what I was doing. "Mama's here, and everything's going to ok. She won't cry, good, good girl, she won't cry, so be like mama and don't you cry."

"Mama Nedi!" I froze.

"What?"

"Mama Nedi!" I started down at the crib; her arms were out, wanting a hug, ready to start wailing again at any moment. "Mama!"

"No, me not your mama," I said, glaring at the baby. She burst into tears. Sighing, I picked her up and bounced her in my arms.

"Ah, Michiru, shush, come on now," I said, taking her through to the living room and sitting on the couch. "Hush little baby, don't say a word…papa's going to buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing…papa's going to buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond ring turns brass, papa's going to buy you…papa's going to buy you…"

"A looking glass."

"A looking glass, and if that- wait, what?" I spun round to face the Nara boy, who was smirking at me.

"And if that looking glass gets broke, papa's going to buy you a horse and poke," he sang in the tune I had been.

I glared a little. "Shut up, asshole."

"Don't swear in front of the baby."

I held it out. "Take it. It's caused all sorts of trouble, stupid mission."

"Neji, it's a baby!"

"Like hell I care, you take it. You brought it home, it's your, and I'll have nothing else to do with it. You're off doing fuck knows what and you leave me with this monster! I bet whatever it was it's not important, lazy ass!"

The bowed head and shaking shoulders told me I might've gone a bit too far. The weight in my hands was taken away and I found him walking away. I stood there for a moment before he came back out of the kitchen and threw something at me, I turned to the side and it fell onto the sofa. He didn't even try to throw that.

I whiled to face him, only to find he'd disappeared, and when I looked back at the sofa I saw a neatly wrapped package lying there innocently. My hand reached out for it and I ran my fingers along the white paper and over the lilac bow. I sat and put it in my lap, opening it slowly to reveal a brown covered book.

I'd been wanting it for a while, and planned to buy it when I had the time. I didn't have the time though, and it was quite expensive. Shikamaru must've used some of his teaching salary to pay for it. That thought made me feel really bad: I'd just ranted on about how he was doing useless things while leaving me to look after the baby that got forced on him anyway.

Walking into the bedroom I found him sitting on the floor next to the cot, holding Michiru in his arms. He didn't seem to notice me, so I went back to get my things from the couch, throwing them on the bed and sitting next to him, looking down at the baby. Tears were streaming down his face, making red marks appear on his face and his eyes get puffed and sore. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and rest my head on his. We sat in silence for a while, the only sound being Michiru's giggling.

"Sorry…" I said. He nodded and little and played with Michiru's hand. "I mean…that was uncalled for and- and…sorry. I'm an asshole. A fucked up, retarded asshole."

"Yeah…I know," I looked at him, his dark eyes somewhat humored. "You can't help being an asshole though, it's in your nature."

"Mama Nedi!"

The whole room seemed to freeze. We looked down at the joyful baby and Shikamaru cracked up.

"M-Mama?" he asked, holding his forehead, laughing happily. A few more tears strolled down his cheeks, but at least they weren't sad.

"Forget this, I'm going back into the living room," I growled, standing and grabbing my things from the bed.

"Wait, Neji, come on! Don't be like that!"

"Well I _am _like that. So _deal _with it."

--

I smiled as I set Michiru down, asleep and snoring softly. Walking back to the living room I saw Neji laying on the couch, reading the book I bought him. He didn't seem angry, or mad, just content in his own little world.

I jumped onto his stomach with a 'bonzai!' that made him jump and drop his book, making a strangled noise.

"Shikamaru-dono!" he exclaimed, frowning. "What are you doing, trying to give me a heart attack?"

I crawled up his front with a smirk. "Something like that…" I purred, lying myself against him.

"What _are_ you doing? Not that I'm complaining, but…"

I let my tongue flick out against his lips, smirk getting a little wider. I felt him wriggle slightly and before I knew it, I was looking up at him. His forearms were beside my head, hands clasped together, his legs between mine and his head low. I wrapped my arms round his neck first and brought him down, letting out lips meet. I felt his tongue scale my mouth, pushing my lips open and running quickly along my teeth before battling with my own lib. My legs wrapped round his waist and ground us into each other, effectively making us both ecstatic.

His hand worked its way up my black jumper, trailing feather touches along my skin that sent shivers along my back and spine. Fingers played and rolled my nipple round till it was rock hard, other hand coming up my jumper to run fingernails along my stomach, making me writhe and squirm. It wasn't long before both hands were working at my nipples.

I let my own hands trail down the front of the button up shirt he'd been wearing round the house and antagonizing slowly undo the buttons, making him groan. I eventually finished and helped him shake it off his shoulders and he pulled his arms out of it. I tossed it on the floor as he started to pull my own top over my head, breaking our make-out session for a moment to get it over my head. He dropped it on the floor and started to run his hands along my tanned skin, my own running along his smooth sides and to the hem of his shorts, tugging them and his boxers down to reveal his erection to the air. I felt my own get suddenly colder and it clicked he'd striped me to the bone as well.

I let my arms lay beside me as he ground us into each other, making my gasp and make small noises of pleasure. He looked me in the eye and I nodded, getting him to turn around on me so that we were foot to head instead of head to head. I took his throbbing member into my mouth and lapped at the tip, shutting my eyes in mirth as he took my own hot penis into his mouth, licking and sucking the very top. I wrapped my arms round his waist and let my hand caress his soft backside, getting a small moan from him that sent ecstasy around my body, making my hips buck.

I let my tongue scale down his length and up the bottom, my hands playing with his balls, him following my lead. I started to move my head up and down his erection, Neji going a little slower and letting his teeth lightly make a course back and forth. I took in a breath as he got somewhat faster, and I knew it would be long before he'd be ready to cum.

My mind wet black as we sped up, my eyes rolling back and his hands running up and down my thighs. I felt hot cum spill out and he got faster, making me pull him down a little so I could move more. I felt my world explode, him coming not long after.

He rolled off me and onto the floor. I looked down at his happy face and couldn't help but smile. It was lovely to see my Neji so happy. I grabbed a cup from the floor and spit out the contents in my mouth, giving it to him so he could do the same.

"This is one of the best birthday's I've ever had…"

"What about last birthday?" I teased with a toothy grin.

He smirked. "How can I ever forget that?"

I sat up and stretched, letting my legs swing over the side of the couch. I bent back ad little before standing and looking down at him. I yelped as I found myself tackled to the ground, my lips attacked. I pushed him off and smirked.

"Someone's got a lot of energy in them. I have to check on Michiru."

I scoffed and got off him. "Fine, go check on the baby." He grinned and patted my head.

"Go look in the kitchen, there's some stuff in there."

When I entered I found numerous presents on the table and floor. To think, he would've had to bring all these back. I felt a pang of guilt return at the thought and made my way to the first one. A very bright and very pink present from one of the littler genins: Ayumi. When I opened it there were some hand made cookies that her mother probably helped her make. The next present was quite messy from one of the boys Shikamaru taught. In it there were three bars of chocolate, each labeled with a name. I guess they would all have bought one each. A nicely wrapped present from Kakashi caught my eye, and I remembered last year when he bought me a set of handcuffs and ropes. Oh, my new idol. I opened it to find something that might be very useful and smirked, wrapping it back up so Shikamaru wouldn't find it.

"What have you got?" he asked, coming through.

"Nothing much…sweets really. Where's Michiru?"

"Why, are you concered?"

"No, I don't want her in my kitchen," he wrapped his arms round my waist and lay his head on my shoulder.

"She's in the living room."

"I see…what do you think Tsunade-sama and Shizune got me?"

"Open it and see," I did as I was told.

There was a large punch bag you would hang from the ceiling. Shikamaru groaned and I grinned, taking it out the box and seeing where I would be able to hang it.

"Neji, there's no room!"

"I'll find room, I'll find room," I reassured, walking into the living room. I gasped as I saw what Michiru was doing and dropped the bag running to her.

"Michiru, don't!" I said. Of course, I was too late, and the glass was knocked off the table, covering her in pale juice. Shikamaru ran into the room and cringed. She was on the floor in tears, just like she had been earlier. I felt a vein pop.

"This is what I'm talking about, a monster! She can't be left for more than five minutes without causing trouble!" I snapped, pointing an acussing finger at her. "Do you know how long it's going to take to get that out of the carpet? For fucking _ever._"

"Neji, calm down a little!"

"You expect me to calm down? Hell no! Get that damned baby out my sight!"

"Mama Nedi!"

"I'm talking about _now _Shikamaru-dono, _before _I decide to strangle it!"

"Come on Michiru, let's get you to bed…"

"You're not going fast enough Nara!"

"Right, I'm moving!"

--

Kitty: that took a while ..; meh, when doesn't it though ; and Michiru calls Neji 'Nedi' because I know when I was younger I would call my brother Dames instead of James because I couldn't pronounce J. XD oh, fun days of annoying the hell out of him. wOOt.

Anyway, I won't bore you all to death. R+R please!

Papa seemed to fit with the 'mama' thing

Hush little baby, don't say a word

Daddy's going to buy you a Mocking bird

And if that mockingbird don't sing

Daddy's going to buy you a Diamond ring

And if that Diamond ring turns brass

Daddy's going to buy you a looking glass

And if that Looking glass gets broke

Daddy's going to buy you a Horse and poke

And if that horse and poke fall over

Daddy's going to buy you a dog called rover

And if that dog called rover don't bark

Daddy's going to guy you a donkey and cart

And if that Donkey and cart fall down

You'll still be the cutest little baby in town.

-- I don't own it, by the way XP

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"Neji, did you leave the candles burning?"

"No, I blew them out, why?"

"I smell burning."

"You're right…I smell it too…think we're under attack?"

"I doubt it's that bad Neji."

"You never know."


	4. Chapter 4

REVIEWS:

**Paachaaaw: **thanks for reviewing! XD I'm sure I could squeeze time in somewhere to write a one shot about that heh, glad you like it!

**robstar4ever: **hahahaa, glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter too nyah

**The Most OOC Writer Around: **sorry about not updating sooner, the weeks seem to go by so fast for me –dies- thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! –eats cookie-

**Emeralde: **-eats cookie- thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this one nyah

**Werty: **you can see Neji being housewife for Shikamaru though, can't you? –giggles- ohh I'll have to get that in somewhere… glad you like it! And thanks for the review!

**BrevityofWit: **hahaha, I'm glad you like it hun! Thanks for reviewing! XP oh yesh, one of the many reasons I'm not going to have a baby, goodness knows what crap it'll get into! XD nyahaha! Updating!

**psychotic KAT: **I glad you like it nyah! I hope you like this one too, and thanks for reviewing!

**Concise Complexity: **you're right, he doesn't. That's what's fun though XP I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter thanks for reviewing!

NejiShika

Baby Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

As always, I woke to the crying baby from the other room. I swear, whatever crude, awful sin I did, this is just too much. Turning, I looked to the door, hearing the soft voice of Shikamaru coming from the room. He may have not been the best singer I've ever heard, but it didn't matter. I saw him come into the living room, Michiru in his arms; smiling down at her and bouncing her, making a small giggle come from her mouth. When he noticed I was awake and watching him, he flustered slightly, looking away.

"You could've told me you were awake you know…" he muttered, setting her down on the play mat that was sprawled out on the floor.

"I know…but it's nicer to watch you," I said. He walked over to me and sat on the floor, letting his head rest on the couch.

"Morning," he said with a yawn, rubbing his eyes cutely. I couldn't help but kiss his forehead.

"Morning, sleepy head," I replied.

"Mama Nedi!" he let an amused grin settle on his face. I glared at the baby a bit, but the hands that were reaching out for me showed it had no effect.

"Mama Nedi!" she repeated. Shikamaru picked her up and brought her to me. I forced myself to sit up and he put her on my lap. She giggled and waved her arms. Sighing, I decided I should get used to it- I mean, who knows when they'll find her parents and-

Shikamaru suppressed a laugh when she tugged on my hair. I glare fiercely at her, but she continued to play with it.

"Get her off me now," I commanded. He nodded and picked her up, putting her back on the play mat.

I took in a breath and strolled into the kitchen, getting out the bottle and milk to put in the microwave and getting out some fish to cook for me and Shikamaru. It wasn't long before I felt his arms wrap round my middle, his head on my shoulder. He kissed my neck and I knew he had shut his eyes, his breathing soft against my cheek and ear.

"How are you?" he asked, making me shiver a little.

"Fine…you?"

"I'm good," he said. The doorbell rang, but he didn't budge. Sighing, I shuffled over, the tanned arms of the Nara never leaving my waist.

I opened the door to see Asuma, Ino and Chouji at the door. Blushing somewhat, I tried to pry Shikamaru from my waist. He didn't move an inch.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" he asked. Being at the door in my pyjamas; embarrassing much?

"Shikamaru-dono…" I muttered, trying to hide my face. "Let me go…" he ignored me. Of course, when I stepped on his foot rather hard, he took notice.

He let out a yelp of pain and went to nursing his injured foot, letting me go to cook again. Really, he's a pathetic host.

"I heard you got a baby from Tsunade-sama," I heard Asuma say. Of course, he was away on a mission for a while, wasn't he?

"Yeah, she's in the living room, you want to come in?" he asked, holding the door open. The three entered, saying hello to me. I nodded and opened the microwave as it pinged. No way was I going in the same room as that baby while they were here.

"Ah, Shikamaru, her hair's getting darker!" I heard Ino exclaim happily. Only a girl would notice those things.

"It has, hasn't it?" Chouji said. I heard Asuma laugh.

"Wow Shikamaru," I heard his say. "Never thought I'd see you having such a big commitment as this…except Neji of course," I couldn't help but smile at that one.

"Asuma-sensei…" he said. I knew by his tone he was blushing slightly. "Seriously…"

"But it's so cute Shikamaru! You have like…a proper family now!" the girl exclaimed with mirth in her voice. I heard it drop a few for the next sentence. "Now all you guys have to do is get married…"

"I-Ino! Don't ta-talk like that!" he stuttered. I could feel heat coming off my own cheeks.

"Why Shikamaru? Trying to hide something…" I then decided to go through.

"Michiru's bottle!" I said, handing it to Shikamaru. He nodded and took it, not looking at me at all. I wasn't doing much better though. I tried not to look at anyone, but I caught Chouji's eyes accidentally. Why was he looking so…encouraging?

Shikamaru went to Michiru and I made a start to the kitchen to work on the breakfast. I heard Ino giggling while poking Shikamaru a little.

"Mama Nedi!" I froze in my steps. It didn't… "Mama!" my fist rose, veins popping on my forehead and my eyebrow twitching.

"What did she just call you, Neji?" Chouji asked, blinking. I turned and pointed at the baby and Shikamaru.

"If that thing says another _thing _to me I'll maim it!" I threatened. Shikamaru knew I wasn't joking.

"Come on Neji, it's just a baby!" Ino reasoned, poking Michiru's cheek. "Right, Michi-chan?"

"I don't care!" I countered. "It's not coming near me for the next week!" I stormed back into the kitchen.

--

He really was irrational. Then again, I wouldn't know how to act if it started calling me mama. That would be scary. I looked at Ino as she played with Michiru's hands.

"Say Papa Shika, come on Michi-chan! Pa-Pa, Shi-ka," what was she doing?

"Pa…pa…Shika!" Ino squealed with joy.

"I taught her something!"

"Papa Shika! Mama Nedi!" though, I think she pronounced the 'Shi' on my name as 'See'. Doesn't really work.

"Shikamaru-dono, I'm warning you!" I heard from the kitchen. Curse these walls.

"Ha…sorry…" I said. Ino was smirking when I looked at her. "What?"

"One word Shikamaru: whipped," I heard Chouji and Asuma start to snigger.

"Like hell Ino," I shot back.

She tutted. "Now, now, don't say bad things in front of the baby. Their minds are like sponges."

"Shikamaru-dono, food's ready…" Neji called. Thank you so fucking much.

I saw my team out, Asuma-sensei telling me I could skip training if I wanted to, and sat at the table. I still couldn't look Neji in the eyes.

I glanced at him every now and then to see a relatively irritated look on his face, a tinge of pink staining his cheeks. He did look adorably sexy like that. Oh so adorably sexy…I felt like just walk round and-

"Michiru's crying," he stated. I could tell he had to fight hard to not smirk; cheeky bastard probably knew what I was thinking.

"Right, yeah…the baby," I said. Standing, I walked into the room to see her on the floor, bawling loudly. I cringed and picked her up, nappy soggy and pulling down.

"Neji, she needs her dipper changing!"

"Why can't you learn how to change her?"

"Because…you're so good at it?" he came in, grabbed my collar and dragged me into the bedroom.

"It's really not all that hard," he said, pulling out the mat we had to change her on. I lay her down so her legs were pointing to me; something tells me I can't get out of this one.

Neji set a box next to me and started. "Undo it," he instructed. I did so, though I wish I hadn't. The odour was awful, didn't look nice either. I'm not going to say anymore on the subject.

"Now get a wipe…" I did so. I felt his hand cover mine. "And wipe her clean."

He guided me to do everything, his hand never leaving mine. It felt like a long time, even if it wasn't. I had to remind myself that we'd been together a long time, and that we always had fluffy moments. Though that mightn't be completely true.

"I find it hard to believe you hate babies so much," I admitted.

"You try looking after Hanabi-sama as a baby, you'll get where I'm coming from," he replied. I said I'd rather not.

I put Michiru on her play mat and sat on the couch, Neji just behind me. There wasn't anything really to do today, it was pretty quiet. I watched Michiru as she slowly fell asleep, the sound of her breathing filling the room. I turned to see Neji staring out the window. I poked him.

"What is it?"

"I'm bored…" I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I caught the perverted smirk that crossed his face.

"Well, I did get one present I never told you about yesterday…" he said, leaning down to flick his tongue out along my ear. I shivered and felt myself go limp.

"What's that? Kakashi again?" he stood and made his way to the bedroom, telling me to stay were I was. He came back through a moment later and handed me a package. When I opened it I felt blood rushing to my face.

"I dressed as the maid; you can dress as the nurse…"

--

I was sat on the floor, waiting for him in the bathroom. I guess I had the girls to help me put that maid costume on, while he had to do it on his own. Though Kakashi probably put in some instructions on how to do that…I didn't have to wait much longer, as the door opened and I saw Shikamaru standing there, clad in white. He even had the cute little hat. I tried to suppress a nose bleed. He had a look that clearly said 'I can't believe I'm doing this' on his face, accompanied by an embarrassed look. The dress flicked out and stopped just above his thighs, knee socks riding high. I could see the name tag that read 'Shika' on.

"N-Neji-sama…" he started while fidgeting with the hem of the skirt. "Do you need some help?"

Hell yeah. "Come here, I'm getting out the candles," he smirked a little before walking over, holding my hands down to the floor.

"Oh, but it's only right for the patient to let the nurse get the equipment…" he said, grabbing the set of matches and candles from the bedside table. I watched as he lit a match, letting it hover over the candle before a flame came. As it burned he made quick work of my button up pyjama top, pushing his lips against my own and forcing his tongue into my mouth. I pushed back just as hard.

I felt myself get laid onto the floor, my top discarded somewhere close by and I saw Shikamaru getting the candle before tipping it, hot wax making my nipple tingle and harden. He bent down and licked the other a little before tipping more wax onto my chest. I felt my hand twitch a little and my lips were attacked again. I wrapped my arms round his waist and sat up.

I stood, Shikamaru's legs wrapped tightly round my waist and his arms round my neck, fingers running through my hair. I have a feeling that after this, it's going to take me till the afternoon to untangle my hair.

I pushed him down to the bed, reaching into the draw for the nice present from last year and tied Shikamaru's hands to the bed; I smirked at the lustful look that spread onto his face. Haven't gone this far in a while now, have we?

I kissed him forcefully, something that quickly became a hot make-out session. I let my hands fondle with the dress, the skirt riding up his stomach and my hands making the stockings ride down. Moans filled the air as I finally decided to tug the panties down, caressing his butt cheek and exposing his hardness to the air. I smirked against his lips and pulled back a bit, letting my tongue trail round his face, going round his ear getting him to shiver. I let my finger circle his tip before I wrapped my hand around it completely, thrusting up and down. His muscles started to twitch as I got faster, pumping back and forth, back and forth in a rhythm, the beat getting faster and faster and faster.

His loud scream filled my ears as he came, getting cum all over the sheets and the outfit. We laid in silence for a moment or two, the sounds of your laboured breathing surrounding us. Sweat poured off our bodies and the hat had fallen onto the floor at some point.

"Neji, did you leave the candles burning?" he asked between pants.

"No, I blew them out, why?" I wasn't doing very well myself.

"I smell burning."

"You're right…I smell it too…think we're under attack?" I asked.

"I doubt it's that bad Neji."

"You never know."

At that moment, I swore I heard a baby cry.

--

I sprung up and looked down as I saw a flicker of light. There was Michiru, sucking on her red fingers, tears in her brown eyes and her face screwed up, next to her a fire. A small looking fire, but it was growing quickly.

"Crap, it's the sheets!"

"What!"

"The sheets are on fire!" we clambered out of bed and I grabbed Michiru as she started crying. Neji hopped off the other side and ran to me. It was already covering half the bed, why we didn't notice it sooner I don't know.

"Fuck," Neji pushed me out the room quickly to the front door. "Go find someone to help."

"Dressed like this? I think not!" I said motioning down to my attire. The white fabric had cum dripping down it, and one of my stockings was half way down my leg, while the other wasn't. Not to mention I hadn't got the panties on anymore.

Neji took Michiru and ran to the door. "Think of something then, genius!"

I grabbed a pan from the kitchen and filled it with water, running back into the bed room. There was smoke all over, and the fire had consumed the entire bed now. I figured before I threw the pan it wasn't enough. I heard three people run in behind me.

"Michiru's bathtub!" I shouted, throwing the pan of water on anyway. I heard some words being exchanged and soon Neji and Ino came through, carrying a baby bath full of water. It was emptied onto the bed before they went back for more; it still wasn't big enough. I heard Michiru crying for Neji, and the male reluctantly took her off Sakura. While Sakura took over the task of getting the tub filled with water and back, I handed the pan to Ino and she got to work. I went back into the kitchen and sought another pan out.

The fire eventually calmed down a little, but it was still a bit of a mess. The smoke eventually cleared the room and I turned to see two giggling faces.

"Sh-Shikamaru…" Sakura said, tears coming to her eyes from trying to hold back her laughter.

"You're…you're in a-a…" Ino snorted before letting her giggles turn into full blown laughter. "You're in a dress!" she exclaimed.

I felt my face heat up suddenly and I pulled down at the short dress, trying to cover up as much as I could. I looked to find Neji smirking at me, Michiru giggling away.

"And I wonder why she calls me the mother, you're the one in the dress," he sang.

"This is your fault, Hyuuga! I didn't do this because I wanted to!" I snapped back. The girls were trying to calm down, walking out the room. Neji handed Michiru to Sakura and strode over to me, grabbing my chan and smacking our lips together.

"Don't worry," he said, pulling back. I felt his hand on my ass and my blush worsened. "There was a police woman one too…we can always try again, right?"

"I hate you so frigging much right now."

"I know, I love you too!"

--

"Neji, why not make them the same as the last sheets we had?"

"Because, I feel like getting newer, better, nicer sheets. Is that a problem?"

"Yes."

"Go…look after Michiru or something," he did as he was told and turned his attention to the baby. Stupid baby.

I held some sheets up. "How about these?" I asked.

"They're a bit … yellow, aren't they?" I frowned.

"They're not yellow, they're cream."

"Oh, whatever, just get them."

"No, if you don't like them I'll look for something else…" I went to put them back.

"Neji."

"Yes?"

"I like them. Get them, go to the counter, and pay," he ordered, looking rather pissed. I grinned and nodded.

"Yes, Shikamaru-dono…" I muttered.

We soon were walking to a café, Sakura, Ino, Naruto and Chouji all sitting outside, laughing and chatting away to each other. Shikamaru's cheeks flustered somewhat as Ino caught his eyes, waving us over.

"We were just telling Kiba and Chou about the fire," Ino said with a sly grin. Shikamaru's blush worsened.

"You guys never did tell us how it started…" Sakura said. Naruto suppressed his laughter and I could tell that they had been gossiping about Shikamaru's attire earlier.

"Stuff you guys," he said, sitting at a different table. I followed him and sat down as well, watching him play with Michiru with a light blush on his face.

"Papa Shika, Mama Nedi!" we were in public, did this baby not realize?

Naruto heard as they were on the table next to us and turned around to face us. "Looks like all she notices is your long hair and curves, huh Neji?"

"Quiet you," he smirked and turned back round. Shikamaru grinned at me a little.

"He has a point you know."

"Don't you start."

"You're tolerance is becoming less and less."

"Way to point out the obvious."

--

It was times like this that I was most content. Sure, the sex was nice, and the nice long make out sessions, through a bit of teasing in here and there, but the times is was quiet and peaceful. The times everyone but me was asleep. Michiru's breathing filling my ears, Neji lying on the bed still in his clothes; he'd fallen onto the bed and straight to sleep as soon as we got home, I guess the couch isn't a very good bed. I smiled softly and would've moved him and changed him had he not been such a light sleeper. I watched as the soft glow of the sunset flittered into the room through the curtains, basking his face in a warm, yellowish orange glow, the brown in his hair standing out more than usual. Pale, smooth skin illuminated. I leaned over to look into Michiru's cot to see her sleeping peacefully. Now I was looking, her hair was getting darker and redder, freckles starting to show on her soft skin. It was amazing that I hadn't noticed before.

I took in a breath and lay next to Neji, snuggling up to him. It was times like this that I could drop my guard a little bit and just sleep. Our breathing synchronized, our bodies fitting against each other perfectly. I guess this was how you really meditated, just lying here, becoming one with your surroundings. Right now, if Neji's my surroundings, then I'm one with him.

--

Kitty: IT WENT MUSHY XDDD sorry about the last part if you don't like it. I thought it was cute!

I can't be bothered to go on and on and bore you all to death, so I'll keep it simple at the moment.

**Wish me luck. I have to convince my mum not to ban me from writing for the next 8 weeks. **

My big GCSEs, exams, all that. She thinks I'm not concentrating enough. Luckily, I have a professional advice from my exam helper to back me up if all else fails. So yeah, wish me luck ..;

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"A what?"

"A baby shower, it'll be fun…even if it is at the wrong time!"

"Please, no."

"Why?"

"Shikamaru-dono, I'm home."

"_That's _why."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wisher: **-imagines Neji in a police woman's costume- -drool- heh…heh…mesh tights X33 It would be funny if Neji started acting like a mother…And I love that idea you gave as a request, of course –grins- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like the chapter!

**badass92: **glad you liked it! I hope this chapter is to your liking too! Thanks for reviewing! XP

**Paachaaaw: **well, Kakashi's not called a perverted/genius for nothing XD I'm glad you liked both the smutt and the fluff! Thanks for reviewing!

**psychotic KAT: **glad it made you feel better XP hope the whole story does! Hahaha! Thanks for reviewing XD

**Emeralde: **-munches on the cookie- thanks! –goes to write love to see Shika in that too but- alas, Kishimoto isn't writing a yaoi manga…le sigh XD thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!

**robstar4ever: **I'll get some more SasuNaru in there, just for you, huh? Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

**greeneyedwolf: **GCSEs are basically our big exams. After your GCSEs you're aloud to leave school and get a job. It's a two year course and you get three mock exams, study leave around about now, and then your final GCSEs. You can't go to University or collage without them. You take nine subjects (twelve actually, because they split the science into three parts)…I'll stop boring you XD thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it O

**Concise Complexity: **yush, I'm still here XDD mum could NEVER tear me away from the computer –clings to the monitor- MINE nyah! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like it 3

NejiShika

Baby Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own.

--

It's nice to wake up and face your lovely, beautiful, _feminine _boyfriend. I have to say, after he moved to the couch, I was greatly disappointed. Thank goodness for Naruto needing somewhere to stay for a while. I wonder how long a while is.

He came in late last night, woke me up and begged me on his knees for a place to stay. I don't know why, couldn't be bothered to ask, but I agreed, being the nice and charitable person I am. Neji wasn't happy. He said we didn't run an orphanage and countered Naruto's 'I'm not a baby!' with a 'Stop acting like one then, fool!' it was greatly amusing to watch them almost have a catfight about it. My niceness stopped that too. Naruto and I eventually managed to convince Neji to move off the couch, though I did suggest that Naruto and I had the big bed to snuggle up in. I think that's what changed his mind.

So here I am; staring dreamily at Neji's pristine face, wishing Michiru would stop crying on her own. When the sobs turned into wails and Neji's forehead developed angry creases I decided I probably should do something about it.

I took her through to the living room to see Naruto sprawled on the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling. He looked like he hadn't moved a inch since he woke up. It can't have been that late; Neji was still in bed.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"How are you?"

"Fine," I frowned at the short, Sasuke-like answers I was getting.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…you?"

"I'm fine. I'm not sure you're fine."

He sighed and moved to show me big blue eyes with red lining. I snapped my mouth shut.

"Sorry."

"No, it's not your fault…" he sat up and I asked if I could sit next to him. All I got was a nod before I made my way over to the couch and sat down, Michiru on my lap. Though her hair was getting redder, her face was getting brown spots. Naruto sighed after a while and I looked at him. He looked absolutely miserable.

"You ok, Naruto?" I got no reply. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it-"

"I ran away."

"From Sasuke?"

"From Sasuke's new friend…and Sasuke."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke's new friend?"

"Ok, I ran away from Sasuke."

"Why…if you don't mind me asking?"

Naruto paused and snuggled up into the sheet he had to sleep with. "I don't think I'm ready to get married…"

--

I lay there and listened to the two talk. Naruto said he'd marry Sasuke, but wasn't ready? Maybe marriage would just complicate things further with me and Shikamaru…I can't even take a baby, how would I take knowing I was eternally tied to someone with nothing to do about it. What if Shikamaru couldn't take knowing that. He always seemed free. Maybe marriage would be too troublesome for him. Maybe neither of us are at that point. What if marriage just made things a hell of a lot harder and we ended up like those couples who divorced and wrecked everyone's lives and-

"Naruto, you're engaged. You don't need to get married for another year," I sat up and looked at the door.

"I know … but this is it really …"

"It's not. You have a year, maybe two to come round to the idea of spending the rest of forever with Sasuke. Hell, I'm sure you two could be engaged for up to three or four years, and I know for a fact that Sasuke could deal with not marrying you and just being with you if that's what you want."

"You're right…" Naruto said, slightly brighter.

"Of course I am…" there was silence and I didn't know what was going on. I heard Michiru giggle and I started to get up. "You don't know how lucky you are to have someone forever."

That made me stop in my tracks.

--

Neji walked out the bedroom a few moments later with a yukata on. I'd grown used to having him walk around the house naked in the mornings…stupid Naruto.

I passed Michiru to Naruto and followed my lover into the kitchen, resting in the door frame when he started getting out some cooking ingredients. He looked over his shoulder at me and made a face. Smirking, I shuffled over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, my head on his neck.

"It's better when you're naked."

"Says you- its cold! Naruto's here too…" I grunted at that.

"I wish he'd leave then."

"What, just so you could see me cooking in my birthday suit?" he teased. "You wish away."

"Neji, can we have ramen?" I heard from the living room.

Neji turned a little. "That's what I'm making, Naruto!" there was a shout of joy and Neji smiled a little before going back to the pot.

"What was wrong anyway?" he asked.

"Eh, Sasuke trouble."

"I sympathise with him."

"I wish you didn't…" that wasn't meant to come out.

Neji set the pot on the stove and spun round in my arms. "What, not _jealous _of my ex, are we?"

"Sasuke-fucking-Uchiha? No. Never have been, never will be. Dragged me out on some random, dangerous mission when we were all still genin, well, you were all still genin anyway."

Neji looked pissed now. "You rubbing in the fact that you passed the chuunin exams?"

"Your fight was good. You should've and would've won. You didn't though, because Naruto has a backup chakara source or something…" my nose scrunched up. "You became jounin before me."

"You couldn't be bothered."

"Not the point. You became jounin before Sasuke and Naruto had got passed genin."

"They had excuses."

I paused to think. "I bet if you lined all three of you up and sold you all off, you'd have a more likely chance of being laid."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or and insult."

"Compliment."

"Work on them then, you suck."

"I'll tell you one thing that Naruto and Sasuke will never be better than you at."

"What's that?"

"I bet they-no, I bet no one would look so fucking hot in a maid's uniform, or a police woman outfit."

"You know what?"

"What?"

He smirked and let his lips hover over mine, his hands travelling down my body. "We still have to try that police-"

"Neji, is it ready yet?" the Hyuuga turned round.

"Oh-crap, I've burnt ramen!"

--

I sunk into my chair as Naruto started to lecture me about burning instant ramen. Shikamaru came up with the lame excuse of 'he had more important things to think about', though theoretically my sex life is more important that Naruto's breakfast.

Michiru giggled from Shikamaru's lap as he fed her a bottle of milk. She looked old enough to eat baby food soon…

Why am I thinking these things?

"So, Naruto, when are you going back home?" I asked, munching on a piece of pork. Naruto's eyes narrowed a little.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No!"

"Yes."

Shikamaru shot me a look. "He's just cranky, ignore him Naruto."

"Why, did he not get any last night?"

I glared a little. "No, I didn't. Eat your food."

The rest of the meal was in silence. Minus Michiru.

--

I stared blankly at the two sitting on the couch. They had large grins on their faces that suited the evil, _evil _suggestion they were making. Michiru was happily sat on the pink haired girl's lap.

"A what?" I asked, not knowing if I heard it right.

"A baby shower, it'll be fun…even if it is at the wrong time!"

"Please, no."

"Why?"

"Shikamaru-dono, I'm home."

"_That's _why."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Come _on _Shikamaru!" she whined. "Are you whipped, or what?"

"You've whipped Chou."

"So?"

"Why can't I be whipped to?"

Sakura closed the baby's ears. "For some reason, when you say that, it sounds more…literal."

Ino blushed. "You may have been _whipped _whipped, but I've never done _that _to Chouji!"

I bet I was more flustered. "That's just…no. I have not been whipped like that."

I felt someone's hands slip round my waist and I felt the familiar build of Neji against my back.

"Why are you all talking about bondage?"

"Neji!" Sakura hissed. "There's a baby in the room!"

"So?"

"Neji, we want to have a baby shower for Michiru!" Ino said, happy to change the subject.

Surprisingly, the Hyuuga male perked up a little. "Really?"

"See, he doesn't mind Shikamaru!"

"You'll take her out the house? How long for? Can I happen to be ill that day?" my mind flashed back to the nurses outfit in the wash.

"No, about five hours, and no."

"Then no, no baby shower."

Sakura pouted. "Aw! You're such a spoil sport, Neji!"

"Mama! Mama!" I looked to the baby waving her arms around in the air.

"Shikamaru, I think he wants you to take him…" Sakura said, holding her up to me. The small baby failed a little and started to cry.

"No Papa! Mama!" gee, I feel loved.

Ino giggled. "Oh, Sakura, I forgot to tell you, didn't I?"

"Mama Nedi!"

The green eyes blinked once. And again. And again.

Neji glared fiercely at both the baby and Ino.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Sakura exclaimed with a grin. She held Michiru up a bit more. "Go on Nedi!"

"Mama Nedi!"

He took her reluctantly and stormed off to the bedroom. Probably planned on putting her to sleep. I turned to the two girls and got ready to ask more questions.

"Who gets invited to the baby shower?"

"Everyone!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's not here, right?"

Sakura frowned. "What's with you two and not having it here?"

"I think Neji wants Michiru out the house for a while."

"Why?"

I shifted my gaze around the room. "Well…"

Ino laugh nervously. "Ah, don't worry! We get it…" Sakura frowned.

"Are you sure Neji's not a nymphomaniac?" she asked.

"I…don't really…know," who knows those kinds of things?

"Well," she looked serious. The kind of serious she looks like when she's examining a patient. "How often do you both have sex every week."

Ino and I turned a pretty colour of red. "S-Sakura!" we both exclaimed.

"What?" she still looked serious. "If Neji's a nymphomaniac- or Shikamaru for that matter, the missions they go on could be disrupted!"

I coughed a little. "Can we not do this a different time?"

"Shikamaru, answer the question."

"Err…we talking about before Michiru came, or after…"

"Before."

I frowned. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Neji then came into the room and dropped Michiru into my arms. "At least four times a week, at the most twice everyday."

"Neji!" I snapped, casting quick glances at the two girls. "That's not necessary!"

"She was asking a question!"

"And after?"

"We talk about sex, or bondage, or…"

"Sexual activities."

"Everyday," Sakura nodded.

"I thin I need to talk to Tsunade-sama about this…" she said. "Who is it that starts the activities?"

"Whoever's more awake."

"You then?"

"Mostly."

"Hey!" I jumped in. "I can be awake!" Neji smirked.

"Are you calling yourself a sex addict?"

"Shutting up…"

"Thought so. Ch, ukes."

Sakura coughed and we turned back to her. "How often is bondage and foreplay involved?"

"Bon…dade!"

Every turned to the small baby in my arms.

"Bondade!"

"Oh…"

"Crap…"

--

Tsunade-sama paced the room as Shikamaru held onto Michiru. Shizune was standing by te desk holding Tonton and Sakura was on the opposite side. The large blonde woman stopped in front of me and glared to clearly say 'this is your fault'. I glared back just as hard. She moved to look at the baby.

"She looks like she's doing well."

"Bondade! Bondade!"

"Doesn't sound it…" I muttered something under my breath, but she picked it up. "It is your fault, Hyuuga. You're the nymphomaniac."

"Sakura said it," I countered, which made Tsunade turn to her trainee.

Sakura held up her hands. "I-I didn't say it _that _much…"

Tsunade-sama turned back to us. I swear, when I heard the door open, god must've loved me.

"Tsunade-baachan!"

"What is it, brat?"

"We're here for Sakura-chaan!"

I turned to see Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sai all standing in the door way. Sasuke's arm was around Naruto's waist, and Sai was on the other side of Kakashi. Sakura bounded over to them and winked at Shikamaru and I.

"Good look!" she said. Tsunade-sama sighed.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head and said they should leave.

"Bondade! Bondade!"

The boys on the team looked pointedly at Michiru. Naruto looked horrified; Sasuke looked somewhat puzzled, while Sai and Kakashi just looked greatly amused.

"Did she just say…"

"Bondage?"

"Bondadge!" perfect. She said her what, fourth word almost perfectly, and she can't even say my name right. "Bondadge!"

"She did!"

"I knew about the closet pervert, but I never knew you were _both _coming out the closet," Sasuke teased.

"Poor, poor child," Naruto said, tears in his eyes.

"Well…that's interesting," Kakashi scratched his head.

"Ha, she's so cute."

My god, my baby said bondage. Wait- she's not my baby!

--

Oh, how lame am I? Sat here whining to Kiba and Chouji about some baby who's…I don't want to think about it. Chouji looks a little worried, while Kiba just looks greatly amused. Team 7 came back from their mission, and Hinata took Michiru off our hands for a while, and Neji just wanted to go home and sleep.

"So, your baby says sex words?"

"Sakura's fault."

"I don't think you can blame her, Shikamaru," Chouji reasoned. "She was trying to help Neji…" Kiba laughed at that one.

"Yeah, she helped _so _much," I said sarcastically. "Now I have to deal with the damned thing…"

"You're starting to sound like Neji."

I glared at Kiba. "Don't test me."

"Sorry."

There was pretty much silence after that. We drank some drinks, chatted about nothing in particular, and split our separate ways, which consisted of them going to eat and me going shopping. Being uke sucks.

--

I winced as Hinata came back to the door with Shino, Michiru in her hands and passed her to me. I waved them off as they went to find Kiba. I swear, there's some threesome thing going on there. It's either Kiba or Hinata in the middle. I'll have to ask…or just figure it out. I don't think they'd like it if I came up and asked who was in the middle.

Taking the small, half innocent baby into the living room, I set her on the play mat and went to my room. I need to get rid of her for a day. I feel sex deprived. Damned mission…maybe Tsunade-sama and Sakura are right: I'm a nymphomaniac. Oh well, its fun.

I was shifting through the draws of the bedroom when I heard her shouting for me. I'm surprised she knows who's in the house. I'm also kind of pissed that she hasn't realized who the uke is. I bet it's the hair. Long hair…damn it. Why do I care anyway, she'll be gone in- what? A week?

I picked her up and rocked her a little, murmuring the song Shikamaru normally sings under my breath and walked to the window. It was a nice day out. The sky was blue, with a few clouds. Many people were out. I felt so tired, though it wasn't particularly hot. The yawning baby in my arms gave me a hint that she'd be asleep too soon.

--

"I'm home!" the lack of an answer told me that everyone was asleep. I kicked off my shoes and walked through the kitchen. No one was in the living room. I dumped my bags onto the kitchen counter and made my way to the bedroom. I do like the idea of coming home to a _family_. I don't know why, it's just…nice.

I couldn't help but let a smile form on my face at the sight that welcomed me. The room was neat, given that Neji has a tendency to keep things clean, and Michiru wasn't in the cot, but on the bed. The two were lying next to each other, Neji on his side and Michiru on her back. A large pale hand covered her stomach, a single thin finger caught by her smaller hand, which was draped over the top. Neji was half curled up and Michiru's face was turned towards his. It really was a picture perfect moment. They both looked so … content. It would be too cruel to tease the Hyuuga for this. He rolled onto his back, making Michiru roll onto her side and curl up, snuggling into his arm. Green eyes fluttered open and a yawn escaped her mouth. As soon as she saw me a large grin found her face.

"Papa!" she exclaimed, tiredness in her voice. The sound made Neji's face wrinkle for a moment before he turned to me and blinked.

"Shikamaru-dono…welcome home."

"Thanks…did you both have a nice nap?" Neji nodded and I sat on the bed, Michiru sitting onto all fours. We watched as she crawled over to me, falling over once or twice. I caught the soft smile on Neji's face, though it quickly disappeared.

"Where were you? I was stuck with Michiru for too long!"

"Neji…"

"Don't you 'Neji' me!"

"I had to do some shopping!"

"Well you should've come home and told me first!"

Michiru clambered on my lap and I picked her up, dropping her into the cot. "You know…" I started, trying to get her to sleep. "I'm sure Hinata wouldn't mind babysitting her for the rest of the day…"

Neji smirked. "I'm sure we could find someone…"

--

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Err…no."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Let me think about it- no."

Naruto pouted a little. "You know you want to…" he said, trailing off. Sasuke looked away and winced a little.

"Not going to work."

"Normally does…" I don't know how Naruto can stand the Uchiha glare. I don't know how Sasuke can stand the Naruto pout.

The blunet sighed and dropped his hands from his hips. "Fine, we'll look after her for the afternoon."

"And evening?"

"Don't push it, dobe."

Naruto took the redheaded baby from Shikamaru's arms with a large grin, bouncing her a little. He really was good with kids.

"Hello Michi-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, the girl giggling away and failing her arms. Sasuke snorted and turned to Shikamaru and me.

"She'll be fine with us. You two go do whatever it is you do," he said with a knowing smirk. I grabbed Shikamaru's hand and dragged him down the street. He was somewhat flustered from Sasuke's comment.

It wasn't far to our own apartment, and as soon as the door was closed his lips were attacking mine. There was a big fuss of hands finding buttons and zips, and I swear I heard something break as we fell onto the kitchen table. My chest hit cold air as Shikamaru wrenched my button up shirt off and onto the floor. I felt his hand fiddle with the back of my headband as I pulled at his trousers. We ended up almost falling off the table and decided to move to the bed, the Nara's trousers falling off in the process.

By the time we fell flat onto the bed we were almost fully naked, Shikamaru's jumper still on due to the fact that we hadn't parted lips since we got in the door. I pulled my tongue back and lifted my head, ripping the black piece of clothing off before ducking again. We rolled over a few times so that I could get into the draw and reach out for some things. I pulled back and we shifted a little so that we were length ways rather than width ways.

I heard him groan as I tied his hands to the head board and smirked against his cheek. I could tell he hand a frown on his face.

"Why do I always get tied to the bed?"

"Because, I'm not masochist. It must suck not being able to move your hands."

"Sucks ass…" did that sound like a proposition, or was it me?

I left a wet trail down his chin and neck, making my way to his nipple. I sucked on it a bit, flicking my tongue round and rubbing it between my lips, listening to his small moans flood the air. The moans got louder as the sucking turned into nipping and I moved to do the other one, keeping the already hardened nipple red with my hand. Shikamaru's legs wrapped around my waist and I felt myself get pulled down, smirking at the bulge that was forming in his pants.

The persistent wriggling I was getting mad me trail my tongue down his stomach and to his tip, kissing it a little and licking off some pre-cum. Oh, the wonders of sex.

I lifted a leg onto my shoulder and rested my forearms under his armpits, my hands reaching round to his shoulders. Shikamaru kissed my head and I let my hand wander to his throbbing member, caressing it lightly while sucking on Shikamaru's collarbone. He let out a pleasurable moan that made my own erection harden even more than it was.

Positioning us, I took my hand from his dick to his hole, using my middle finger to widen it slightly. I felt the tight ring squeeze my finger and I pushed in a bit further, circling my finger so that I could get in. I heard him bite his lip as I pulled out a little, a gasp escaping his lips. I slowly eased my first finger into join my middle, scissoring at his entrance a little to make it wider. The tense muscles relaxing but a fraction told me he was ready.

I flicked my tongue out at his collar bone and started to nip a little as I prodded at his butt hole. My fingers were holding it open a little and as I managed to fit in they left, returning to rub the Nara boy's cock. He let out a small cry of pain as I pushed in, my hand following my member's movements of slowly going back and forth a little. The hands tied to the headboard squirmed.

"Faster Neji…faster…" Shikamaru hissed, hands forming fists.

"Yes, Shikamaru-dono…" I teased, compelling to his request. I let out a small moan as the feeling of his tight ring and insides surrounded my pride, disappearing quicker than before, then coming back. I heard the voice from Shikamaru begging for more and I couldn't help but listen.

"Ah!" he cried as I sped up. We were both panting hard and I'd moved onto a different spot on his neck, the last being abused a lot. I let out loud pleasurable sounds as I sped up more.

"Harder…" he request pleaded, clinging to the rope that tired his down. "Ah…please!"

I obliged, pumping back and forth. His cries soon turned into screams and my moans just got increasingly louder. His head was thrown back, neck forgotten as my own head circled.

"Shikamaru-dono…can I…"

"Cum inside me…"

That answered my question enough, as moments later my vision was flooded with spots and I released myself into him, getting a loud scream of pain. He came a few seconds after, the creamy substance dirtying our stomachs and chests. I pulled out of him, panting heavily, covered in a mix of sweat and cum. His face screwed up as I pulled out completely, going tighter again. He looked down at me as I licked the sticky substance from him. It didn't taste nice, but it was worth it.

"Neji…" I looked up, seeing passionate dark eyes meet my lustful light ones. "I love you…"

I smiled softly. "I love you too…" only you could get this reaction out from me. "so, I want…I want to ask you…to…"

--

Kitty: -evil laughter- review! OR YE SHALL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENS D.

I feel kind of mean, just cutting it off there ...meh, I know what happens. You have to guess. XP.

This chapter is for **Wisher**, because she requested the small fluff scene 3 thanks to her!!

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"N-Neji-niisan, are you having fun?"

"Eh, not really…but it's more important if other are, are you?"

"Yes th-thank you! Shikamaru-k-kun has made you v-very kind…"

"You think?"

"Yes…"

"Kiba and Shino have helped you get stronger."

"Th-thank you…Neji-niisan…"

"Yo, Shikamaru, what's this?"

"Oh…crap."


	6. Chapter 6

REVIEWS:

**BrevityofWit** XDD thanks for the wonderful review hun! I'm glad you like it so far, I'm on writer's block so this one might be a bit … bleh DX but yaah, I'll give it my best!

-pokes- update your story -3-;

**Emeralde**-eats cookie- arigatou, Eme-chan! I'm glad you like it –grins- I hope you like this one too!

**Wisher: **I'm glad you loved it XD I hope this one's good too! Thanks for reviewing X3 always nice.

**Paachaaaw**I'm glad you liked it so much XD I'm really proud of that chapter. Hopefully this one will be good too!! Thanks!

**psychotic KAT**XDD I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! Can I dance too? o3o

**Crimson-sky-line: **maybe Hinata and Kiba take turns to be in the middle? O.o meh. I dunno. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing X3

**Concise Complexity**hahaha, did you say bondage? I would've XDDD I'm glad you're liking it! Hope this chapter's just as good 

**robstar4ever**XD I'm glad you thought it was funny, glad to know I've still got it XP thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter!!

**fullmetal naruto girl**I'm glad you like it … sorry if it wasn't updated quick enough, writer's block and very little time don't go well together DX thanks for reviewing!

**Boredwithlifeandlove**glad you like the relationship –grins- nice to hear! Thanks for reviewing!

**Pipergirl: **-pokes- are you dead yet o.o? Thanks for reviewing XD glad you like it … even if it was mean.

**THINK NDN: **glad you like it! Hope this chapter's good too … thanks for reviewing!

**Syciara-Lynx**I guess I could try squeezing some fluff in there somewhere XDD just for you. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

NejiShika

Baby Trouble

Disclaimer: ish not owning Naruto.

--

I lay awake on the couch, glaring at the ceiling like it was the very problem of my troubles. The damn baby, Sakura and Ino, all the stupid shit that was going on. Of course, at the moment, it was mainly Sakura and Ino, the two _horrid _girls that annoyed the _hell _out of me. Oh, but why would they be number one on my death list you ask? Simple: bitches stopped me from asking Shikamaru last night.

"_I want to ask you…to…"_

"_Shikamaru? Are you home? We've been knocking on the door for the past five minutes!" _

"_Don't come in!" _

"_What-ah!" _

"_Sakura, are you ok-SHIKAMARU!" _

"_I'm sleeping on the couch." _

"_What? Neji, come on! You can't be serious!" _

Oh yes, the two had been the case of a lot of pain at the moment. On top of that, the reason why they happened to break into his open apartment and into his room? Because they wanted to decide where to have the baby shower. After that Shikamaru went to get Michiru from Naruto and Sasuke, both saying they'd be happy to look after her again if we needed a baby sitter. Very nice of them, but when Naruto heard then about the baby shower he insisted that we spent the next few days with her. Stupid blond. Stupid blondes…plus Sakura.

The sound of a crying baby rang through from the bedroom, and I turned around. I have to say, I do feel kind of bad about just leaving and sleeping on the couch. I can't imagine Shikamaru feels any better either. It's like I'm blaming him for something Tsunade-sama did…I should go add her to my list of least favorite blondes or something. If I can't manage a baby…

I stand and make my way to the kitchen, getting out some equipment and setting it out, ready to cook. Eggs, fish, beans…Shikamaru always said he preferred fish to bacon, I can't figure out why though. Starting to cook I heard the wails soften and die down, feet padding along the hall and to the living room, some words spoken before Shikamaru entered the room. I turned round to see him, still in my baggy t-shirt as night wear and smiled a little. I don't know why, but I feel kind of down today. Maybe it's just the guilt…

"Hey…sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?" if only I did sleep well. The couch isn't comfy.

"Eh, I guess…" there was some silence after that.

"In fact, I didn't sleep well at all."

"Me neither."

"The couch isn't comfy."

"I imagine not."

"I'm moving back onto the bed."

"Of course," I smiled a little, him just yawning tiredly. "I'm shattered."

I laughed a little and went back to cooking, Shikamaru resting on the table. It wasn't long before I finished, putting the food onto plates and walking into the living room. Shikamaru followed me, a little confused. I put the plates on the coffee table and sat on the floor, watching Michiru crawl to the table and try climbing into my lap.

I started eating. "You know, she can have that bottled mush they call baby food now," I said, swatting her hand away from my plate. Shikamaru nodded and retreated to the kitchen, coming back with a small tub and a plastic spoon. He sat next to me and put it on the table. I picked it up and opened it, positioning Michiru on my lap so I could feed her properly. I caught the amused, yet content smile on Shikamaru's face and blushed.

"You're doing this tomorrow you know."

"Yeah, I know…still, it's nice."

--

Even if it was just a one time thing, he can't deny that he's getting fond of Michiru. I know he is. Sure, he can hide things well, but I've lived with him long enough to know him better than that. Still, one thing bugs me a little…

What the hell was he going to ask me yesterday?

It sucks to wake up in our room to the sound of Michiru, knowing that Neji's in the living room sleeping on the couch. Not the fact that he's still sleeping, but the fact that he's not next to _me _where he should be. I'm so happy that he's not going to do that any more. I'll even throw Michiru onto the couch if it means he'll stay in the bedroom. Besides, Naruto and Sasuke seemed happy to baby sit, so getting our 'alone time' shouldn't be as hard as it normally is anymore. Even if Sakura and Ino are two of the most troublesome people in the world, as long as Neji's still Neji, I'm a happy bunny.

Ok, sentimentality over. Diaper changing time.

"Shikamaru, I'm letting myself in, if you're wearing less than your boxers, please dress!" Ino calls through from the kitchen. I roll my eyes a little and tape up Michiru's diaper, patting her sides a little to get her to laugh.

"Ino, Neji's out."

I turn around as the door opens and she waves a little, Chouji just behind her. I lead the way out and into the living room, setting Michiru on the baby mat and sitting on the couch which has a few extra pillows on it from Neji.

"Hey," Chouji picked up the blanket and looked at me in question. I pointedly looked at Ino.

"What did I do?" she asked, holding her hands up.

"You know mighty well what you did."

Chouji dropped the blanket on the floor and sat. "What did Ino do?"

"Made Neji move back to the couch."

"I didn't make _anyone _move onto the couch!" she defended, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You so did!"

"You were the ones lying on the bed stark naked with the door wide open!"

"Well then, maybe you should knock!"

"I did! You should buy a lock that's not so easily picked!"

Chouji spoke up. "Ino, you picked Shikamaru's lock?"

The blonde girl flustered a little. "Well, when you hear someone you know screaming from inside their apartment, what would you do?"

"Depends who it was. If it was anyone but Shikamaru and Neji, or Sasuke and Naruto, I'd help. If it was said four, I'd try and run away from the apartment," he reasoned. Why Sasuke and Naruto?

"Neji and Shika I understand, why Naruto and Sasuke-kun?" I glared a little at Ino and muttered a 'troublesome' under my breath.

"Because," Chouji started. "Considering Naruto will one day, hopefully, be Hokage, and Sasuke's the very last Uchiha, and they're both students of a legendary Sannin, you'd be kind of worried if they were screaming because they were under attack."

Ino's face screwed up in disgust. "Boys have a one track mind," I reminded her with a grin.

"Yeah, I realized."

--

I sighed and looked around the crammed room. I could see Shikamaru talking to Chouji as his friend munched on some food. Naruto and Kiba nattering away, Naruto on Sasuke's lap and Shino next to Kiba. The girls were all sat in a little circle giggling away. Lee was sitting with them, between Sakura and Tenten. Sakura probably asked him to stay with her. The sand siblings were here too, as Ino found out that Gaara had to talk to Tsunade-sama about some things, and Temari was with the girls, Kankuro and Gaara talking with Naruto and the others. I turned as I heard someone sit next to me, Michiru on my lap, sleeping quietly.

"N-Neji-niisan, are you having fun?" Hinata-sama asked with a smile.

"Eh, not really…but it's more important if other are, are you?"

"Yes th-thank you! Shikamaru-k-kun has made you v-very kind…" I blushed a little and looked at my lover, thinking about it.

"You think?"

"Yes…"

"Kiba and Shino have helped you get stronger."

"Th-thank you…Neji-niisan…" I could see that small amount of pink decorating her cheeks along with a big smile.

"Yo, Shikamaru, what's this?" I looked over to the Inuzuka.

I looked at Kiba and Naruto, the latter who was poking through a draw, Kiba looking over at the Nara. "Oh…crap."

Shikamaru panicked a little jumping up and shutting the draw with a snap. There was a large wolfish grin on Kiba's face as Shikamaru tried to stare him down.

"I don't know what it is, but I know you probably shouldn't be looking through the draws," of course, Shikamaru won't know what it is _yet_, as I never showed him where I hid the other half of Kakashi's present for my birthday. Damn Inuzuka. If only he was blond too.

I caught Sasuke's gaze, the sharingan wielder looking highly amused, though I bet he know what it is. The boys in the room were now looking at Shikamaru expectantly, some looking curious, some just looking amused, and I could see the girls were looking over a little. When my eyes met Shikamaru, I glared a little, daring him to speak.

"It's Neji's," he said on instinct. I slapped my palm to my forehead and I could tell Hinata-sama was getting a little uncomfortable with all the people who were now looking at us. More of me, but we were sitting together. I wasn't worried about that now though; I was too busy trying to think of an excuse. Kiba knew what it was, as did Sasuke. I doubt Naruto did, or anyone else. Shikamaru had a look that clearly asked what it actually was.

"It's nothing…" I said, though this only made Kiba's smirk widen a little.

"You wouldn't mind me getting it out then?"

"I said it was nothing, not you could get it out."

"If it's nothing it wouldn't matter, right?"

"Why, do you want one?" I challenged. Kiba paused a moment before glancing at Hinata. I glared a little. "I saw that."

He flustered. "W-what?"

"That _look _Inuzuka. You better not be thinking what I think you are."

"You're the one with a sex costume in the draw!"

It was my turn to blush now. "I bet you didn't even see it properly!"

"I so did! Kakashi told me about it, and it doesn't take a genius to put things like that together!"

"Oh yeah, take's a pervert."

"Says you!"

"I saw that look you shot my cousin!"

"Sh-shut up! I don't know what you're talking a-about!"

"So Shikamaru," everyone turned to Ino, who was grinning madly. That grin seemed evil right now. "You and Neji have matching costumes?"

Sakura squealed. "Aw, cute! Whose is whose? Are they both nurses?"

"You have one?!" Naruto asked the Nara, eyes wide. Shikamaru opened his mouth, shut it, opened it, paused and shut it, thought for a moment, then opened it again.

"I blame _your _teacher!" he countered.

Ino perked up a little. "Did we not tell you, Naruto? We caught Shika-_chan _in a nurse costume after that small fire…why did the fire start, by the way?"

No, for anyone out there who always gets angry when their parents embarrass them, I'd like to just tell you this: there will have been a time when you were the one embarrassing them. I think all those still with parents should turn around and apologize for any awful things they might've done when they were little, even if you don't remember them.

"Mama Nedi!" cause she sure as _hell _will be reminded of the very pain she put me through for the rest of her miserable life.

"Michiru, shut up."

"Papa Shika!"

"Shikamaru-dono … come get your child off my lap this instant."

"Bondagde!"

I shot a glare at the Nara. "Nara, now would be good!"

"Right," he scooped her into his arms and tried to settle her down as she broke into tears, leaving the room with the baby. I let out the breath of anger I was holding and glared at Kiba, who shut the drawer he was starting to open.

Standing, I marched out the room after Shikamaru, fuming a little. My lover was standing over the cot, hushing to the baby in it. Time for my revenge.

--

I jump as Neji pins me against the wall, body flush against my own, breath hot on my lips. I let a shiver run right through my spine as his tongue flicks against my lips, letting out a small noise of pleasure as his hands wandered up my shirt, my eyes closing on instinct. In some sense, being uke sucks. But in the case, I really couldn't care less.

My hands wander up his strong arms and round his neck, deepening the kiss while weaving my hands through his hair. I have to be careful not to tangle it all up. I groan a little as his hand brushes over my trousers, exciting me to no end. His hands settle on my hips and he assaults my neck, starting with small nibbles and licks, leaving wet trails to dry and become cold. I wriggle as he starts to suck on my skin, occasionally biting down until he's satisfied and returns to my lips, pushing his tongue into my mouth and moving his hands to my back, pulling me closer still.

I shiver when his hands dip down my spine into my trousers, slipping past the hem and caressing my backside, tongue sliding past my own and exploring every inch of my cavern, as if claiming it as his own. I feel myself getting hard as his fingers play at my entrance, sprawling over my hips to my front, fluttering at my tip.

"Ah…Neji…" I hear myself say as I buck a little, bringing his head closer to me and squashing us together. "Take me…"

"Shikamaru-dono…" he whispers huskily. My head tilts back a little to let him place his feathery kisses along my jaw, neck and collar bone.

I frown and raise my eye, looking at him when he pulls back and brushes himself down.

"Sorry, forgot, we have visitors, don't we?" he asked with a sexy grin. He let his index finger slide along my lip before striding out the room, hips swinging from one side to another.

Bastard.

Asshole.

Selfish pervert.

"Neji, get back here, we're not finished!"

"And you called _me _the nymphomaniac? _Ha_!"

--

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had to go on a mission later, so they had to leave first. Naruto with much complaining that he didn't finish his ramen, but we're lucky that Sasuke knows how to control him. Hinata, Kiba and Shino left soon after, telling us they had things to do. Goodness knows what. I caught a shy grin that Hinata flashed me when she left. I guess she was happy we had a little talk earlier; I don't really see her much anymore. Tenten and Lee said something about paper work and the sand siblings said something about drinks and bars. Kankuro gave me a noticeable thumbs up and a wink when he left, probably because I'd gotten into a new relationship. Ino and Chouji were talking to Shikamaru about some trivial things while I bounced Michiru on my lap lazily.

This was nice, I have to admit. I'd never tell Shikamaru, but it was. Sitting here with Shikamaru and Michiru, talking to Ino and Chouji. It wasn't long before they left, the three of us alone in the living room, Michiru drifting off to sleep, letting the room fill with the sound of her soft breathing. I picked up a cherry from the fruit bowl on the coffee table and held it to Shikamaru's lips, resting Michiru on a pillow that had fallen onto the floor. He leaned forward a little and pulled the round fruit off its stem, licking his lips a little.

"Delicious," Shikamaru purred, grinning. I smirked and got another one, sinking back into the chair and holding the cherry out again. He ate it again, letting it roll around on his tongue.

He leaned into me and gave me a peck before resting his head on my lap, one hand on his stomach and one behind his head. I reached for the cherries and took the bowl, setting it down next to me and letting one hover over Shikamaru's lips.

This time he took in the whole cherry, stick and all, and some of my fingers, sucking a little and twirling his tongue round my index finger. When he pulled back with a pop he got another small fruit and placed it between his teeth, the stem point towards me. I smirked and leant down, pulling on the stem and wrapping my tongue around the base, delving into Shikamaru's mouth a little before sitting up again.

When his eyes slipped closed I surpressed the urge to hit him round the head, and smiled instead. He looked adorable. Michiru was still asleep on the floor and Shikamaru on my lap. I felt sleep overcoming my own senses at the sight and sound of them both there.

--

Kitty: I think this chapter sucks. I'm kinda … writer's block –nervous twitch- so yeah. I've been sat here for a while trying to think of something to write, but I can't think of ANYTHING. At all. –dies- and in all honesty, I can't be bothered to re-read ..; sorry.

I dunno if any of you know, but I'm entering a competition with Animax (Japanese Anime channel, all in English) and it's really important, and it has to be finished by May 31, and I've only got about 10 pages with double lining, and I need 50 o.o; so **I might be taking even **_**longer **_**to update**.

But if anyone wants to read it and give me hints and suggestions to improve that'd be nice. Winner gets their work turned into a 30-40 min anime XDD

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"What?"

"I can't read it."

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not."

"We're taking you to the opticians."

"_What_? I don't need _glasses_!"

"You can't read it, you are so going."


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews are now at the end. Because I said so.

NejiShika

Baby Trouble

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto

--

This is nice. This is like…heaven. Just waking up to smell the food wafting in from the Kitchen, knowing that it's Neji. To walk into the living room to see Michiru waiting for me, giggling and calling my name. Scooping her up into my arms and walking into the kitchen, Neji there in a cream jumper and light blue jeans at the stove, turning with some hair in his eyes. No headband.

"Hey," he said, dishing out the food onto two plates. I rummaged through the basket of baby things and got out a tub of baby food and walked to the stove, kissing Neji on the cheek and getting out a small spoon.

"Hey to you too," I replied, walking to the dinning table. I started feeding Michiru, Neji setting our breakfasts down on the table and starting his own, purposely eating slowly to wait for me.

"Got any plans for today?" the Hyuuga asked.

"No, not really…what about you?"

"Nothing really…though, there is _something _we could do together, Michiru would have to go to Uncle Naruto's house though."

I smirked and started on my food, Michiru still in my lap. "Really now? Well, I best go ring Sasuke."

A knock on the door interrupted Neji's eating and he got up, picking up the headband that was resting on top of the fridge and tying it round his seal. When he opened the door, I figured that was a good move.

"Neji," the person said, bowing somewhat. White eyes pierced through into the room, narrowing at the site of the oh-so-ungraceful me.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Neji asked.

The person held out a envelope. "Hiashi-sama asked me to deliver it. Have a nice day."

"Thank you, you too."

The person was gone before Neji shut the door. I tilted my head to the right in curiosity. Neji ignored me and started to open the envelope, taking out a piece of paper and scanning it. His face visibly paled more than it's usual pasty colour. I stood, putting Michiru on my chair and moving quickly to my lover's side.

"What is it?" I asked. But as soon as I'd spoken he fell into my arms and passed me the letter. I squinted against the weird writing. My eyes widened as I got further down.

"Hiashi-sama…wants me to…" I tightened my hold round him and dropped the letter, burying my head into his neck. This is not nice. This is god awful.

--

"D-daddy, I can't m-marry _Neji-niisan_!" I manage, flustering. But it's true; I can't.

"Hinata, it's up to him, not you."

I shrugged off the hand that fell on my shoulder. "What…what m-makes you think he-he'll agree?"

"He's a smart boy Hinata."

"S-smart enough to-to stay with Sh-Shikamaru-kun!" I countered, running out the room. Right now, all I needed was one of my team mates … one of my lovers.

It wasn't a long run to their apartment. When I got there, I just opened the door and slammed it shut, tears forming in my eyes. I don't know why, but I was worried that Neji-niisan would say yes.

"Hinata?" came a voice from down the hall. "Is that you?"

"K-Kiba-kun!" I wailed, falling to my knees in the doorway. I heard some curses and two boys came running out the room to my left, pausing when they saw me.

When I looked up I noticed that I'd interrupted one of their sessions. Kiba wasn't walking probably, and neither of them were clothed. That didn't bother me right now.

"What's wrong…what happened?" Kiba asked, dropping to my side. Shino dropped to my other side and rubbed my back. Kiba took my hands and forced me to look at him.

"D-daddy…he…he…" I started to sob again, throwing myself into Kiba's arms. He hugged me tightly and I reached my arm out so Shino could take my hand.

"What did he do, Hinata?" Shino asked.

"He wants me to marry Neji-niisan…" I said, my small voice muffled by Kiba's chest.

"Marry Neji?" Kiba exclaimed. "Why?"

"T-to strengthen bonds…to-to create strong, H-Hyuuga children…"

Shino shuffled closer to us and let his free hand drape over Kiba's on my back. "Neji's not that stupid. He has Shikamaru…"

The door burst open on the worst possible moment, and the person I didn't want to see was glaring fiercely at me.

"What the hell is all this fucking crap!?"

--

You would've thought I'd listened to Neji when he told me that it wasn't Hinata's fault. You would've thought that, but I generally listen to myself over Neji. So when I came in on a … awkward scene, I flushed for two reasons: anger and embarrassment.

Kiba clutched Hinata tighter to him. Whether this was out of keeping Hinata safe, or keeping himself covered, I'm not sure. Maybe it was both.

"S-Shikamaru!" the girl yelped, looking terrified.

"Well? What the fuck is all this?" I snapped.

I felt strong hands grip my wrists and pull me back.

"Shikamaru-dono, Hinata-sama doesn't ha-"

"I don't bloody well _care_ right now!"

"Shikamaru, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Shino said, slick voice breaking my struggle.

"Not until I get a fucking answer from Hinata!" I snapped back. Neji forced me to face him.

"Shikamaru-dono, leave my cousin alone."

"Why?"

"Because she hasn't done anything wrong."

"I don't give a shit! She's still in this equation!"

"I'm sure that all it will take is me to decline the offer an-"

"Your damned uncle isn't going to make it that simple, asshole."

"Well I'm _sorry _that your life is ruined, selfish bastard!"

"Don't make me sound like that, fucktard!"

"Oh really, and if I do?"

Our lips met and I felt myself get slammed against the wall. I noticed our hands frantically moving, tongues fighting against each other and limbs in a general tangle.

"Man, those two have the weirdest relationship…" I heard Kiba mutter. I growled at him when Neji's head moved to my neck.

"Says the guys who's part of a threesome."

--

Shikamaru was right though, I know that Hiashi would do something about me declining his offer. I let my hands run over the blue seal on my forehead and jump as someone let their hands rub my shoulders. I looked up from my place at the kitchen table.

"Shikamaru-dono…"

"Hey…sorry about earlier," he lowered his head to my neck, kissing it a little.

"Nah, it's ok, I've just never really seen you react so much to anything that's not sex."

His hands trailed down my arms and the kisses got to my ear, sucking on my ear lobe. I shivered at the whisper of "Speaking of sex…"

"Mama Nedi! Papa Shika!"

I smirk at the groan he let out and watch him leave the room, following his ass.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be keeping that for a while…"

--

This day's turning out to be eventful. Of course, I've decided, the best thing to do when you have pent up frustration of any kind is to find someone to vent at. Be it friend, boyfriend, teacher or enemy, depends on what it is. I mean, if I wanted to vent with my fists, it would be my enemy.

"But can you believe it? _Incest_, Chou, that's just…wrong. I mean, I know the Hyuuga's have some pretty damn weird rules, but two close related cousins?"

"Shika, you sure you're not blowing things out of proportion."

"Marry Hinata? Hinata and Neji- it doesn't work. I mean, they'd look awful against each other, it's just…ugh."

"You sound like Ino, Shikamaru," Asuma-sensei noted with a grin, that damn cigarette hanging out his mouth.

I glare at him. I glare hard. "Shut up, _As-u-ma-sen-sei_," I hiss before continuing to pace back and forth. We were sat in the clearing where we normally trained, Ino and Sakura happily nattering away just off to our left.

"Sensei, did you call me?" Ino asked, skipping over. He grinned and shook his head.

"No, just saying how much Shikamaru sounds like you."

She giggled and swung an arm around my neck with a wink. "Well, he _is _the girl…"

"Correction: uke. Not the _girl_, the _man _who has the bottom bunk."

"Same difference," she said, waving her hand a little. "Anyway, what's happened now?"

"Neji might have to marry Hinata," Chouji filled, stuffing his face with his beloved crisps.

Ino did a retake. "Who marry who?"

"Neji marry Hinata."

"Whoa isn't that a bit…extreme?"

Asuma shook his head. "In clans like the Hyuuga clan, you often have people who marry in the clan. Normally, because it's so big, you get people who's grandparents are cousins marrying, rather than the two cousins," he frowned and took a drag of the cigarette. "But I didn't think they would marry the future leader of the head family with a branch member…"

"Asuma-sensei," he turned to me and inclined his head. "What happens if Neji says no?"

The older man stayed quiet, looking up at the sky. "I don't know…I don't think I want to know either."

--

"Shikamaru-dono," I called, walking into the living room to the couch where my lover was sleeping, holding a letter. He looked up at me and raised a brow.

"Yeah?" Michiru was staying with Naruto and Sasuke for the day; my kind of heaven. Writing a letter to say you don't want to marry your cousin wrecks it a little.

"Read this," I ordered, holding the paper out.

He frowned. "I can't."

"Can't what?" now I'm getting a little worried.

"Read it."

I took a long pause, waiting for him to stop joking. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I can't read it," he sighed and sat up. "Your writing's too small."

"We're taking you to the opticians,"

"I don't need glasses!"

"You can't read it Shikamaru-dono," I pulled him to his feet and started to the door.

"But-"

"We're going."

He grumbled something that sound a lot like 'troublesome' under his breath and I glared at him a little, making him shut up.

The walk through the town to the hospital wasn't far, and once we got there someone was at the counter, waiting for us. I walked up to them, still dragging Shikamaru, and hauled him forward a bit.

"He needs his eyes checked," I informed. The nurse nodded and started to write something down.

"I don't," Shikamaru insisted. "Let's just go home!"

"You couldn't read the damn paper, Shikamaru-dono."

"That's because your writing's too small!"

"My writing is perfectly legible. You just need glasses."

"Well then, see if someone _else _can read it."

"Yeah, I can."

"You train your eyes Neji, that's different."

"Umm…" we turned to face the nurse, who was looking nervous. "Sirs, you'll need this."

She handed us a piece of paper, which I accepted with a thanks and held it up. "Read it," I said, glaring.

Shikamaru paused, then stuffed his free hand in his pocket and turned away. "I can't."

"Ha, now come on," I turned back to the nurse. "Which room?"

She offered to show us the way.

--

The optician seemed nice. Your normal doctor. Didn't seem like a med-ninja, which I guess was a good thing. I don't know.

"Shikamaru Nara, anyone in your family wears glasses? Maybe for just reading…"

"No," I say confidently.

"His granddad does, and his mum has reading glasses," Neji corrected.

I glared at him and growled a little. "Who told you that?"

"I talk to your mum, idiot."

The doctor cleared his throat and we turned our attention back to him. "So, do you know if they're short sighted, or long sighted."

"I never asked," I admitted, sinking into the black chair.

"Short sighted," Neji said. "His mum's quite weak I think."

The doctor nodded and scribbled something's on a piece of paper.

"Why do you ask these things?" I asked Neji.

"Because I saw her with glasses on reading a cook book once, and I stroke up a conversation about it."

I scoffed. "And here I was thinking you were incapable of starting a conversation."

"Watch it Shikamaru-dono, or you'll be on the couch with Michiru next, not me."

I was quiet.

"And also doctor, he's constantly staring at the sun."

"The clouds!"

"I said quiet," the doctor smiled at out interaction and said his thanks to Neji.

"Ok, can I ask you to look directly at the red and green lights at the front?"

It was boring. A waste of time, I was good at wasting time, that was a talent, but this was a boring waste of time. He would cover one eye, cover the other, ask which was better, which light was brighter. He flashed a torch in my eye and looked into the back. At my rods I guess, I'm not that into this stuff.

"And now, could you put these on for me please?" he asked, holding out a rather large, bulky pair of circular glasses with bits and bobs coming off. I scrunched my nose up.

"You're joking."

"Put the damn glasses on, Shikamaru-dono," Neji said with an exasperated sigh. I reluctantly did as I was told and twitched my nose a little to get used to the added weight.

I looked at Neji to see him smirking, spinning in the chair a little.

"Just you wait till we get home, Hyuuga."

--

Shikamaru looked through the cabinets, looking for his frames. The tests had gone well, he wasn't too bad, and slightly short sighted. He was still peeved that he had to wear reading glasses though. The girls behind the counter pointed out random frames, making comments on the ones he tried, and getting out new ones. The desk was filling up with them.

"Ah, those are so cute! And the colour goes well with your appearance!"

"Will they break on a mission?" he asked, vein popping on his head.

"No, of course not!" one girl said. "You have to be careful with them though, 'kay?"

He turned to face me, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose. Thin brownish gold glasses were set on his face, in a shape somewhere between oval and rectangular. I paused, taking in the whole look of Shikamaru-with-glasses.

It was hot. Very, very hot indeed.

"Well, what do you think…Neji?" he frowned and poked my forehead. "You still in there?"

I guess the answer to that would be no. My brains and mind had moved…elsewhere.

Needless to say the nurses were in shock when I grabbed Shikamaru's chin and forced his mouth into mine, using my tongue to open his mouth and flick around his cave. Tastes I knew so well, that were purely Shikamaru Nara. I wrapped my arms around his waist and ground our hips together, getting him to moan, arms limp by his side.

When we parted, only one of the girls was brave enough to speak. "N-Nara-san?"

"Yeah, can I have the lenses putting in for the end of the day?" he asked, not taking his eyes off me.

I ignored the damn women. "You look hot."

"I figured you thought that."

I would've gone for another round of tongue-hockey, had the doctor not came in and reminded us of the public display of affection rule.

--

"Thanks for looking after her," I said, taking the small baby into my arms. Naruto grinned happily, while Sasuke looked like Neji after he was left with Michiru for the first time.

"It's no problem, right Sasuke-teme?" the blond asked, turning to his partner, who was running a hand down his face.

"Yeah, no problem," he muttered, yawning a little.

Naruto was oblivious to this and turned back to me. "We're going on a mission for a while, but afterwards we'd be happy to look after her again!"

A caught the small, but painful looking pinch Naruto gave Sasuke. "Yeah, no problem- I mean, happy to look after her."

"Awesome," I said with a small smirk. "Oh, and Sasuke, you look kind of tired, how about you have the day off?"

He glared fiercely at me. "Just a suggestion?"

"Oh, that reminds me!" Naruto said, pointing at me. "Sakura-chan said you were at the hospital today?"

I laughed nervously. "Eh, yeah, troublesome as it was, Neji forced me to go."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "Feeling kind of tired?"

"Opticians," I mumbled. "I best go."

I ran off before they could ask about glasses.

--

When Shikamaru came back in, I was sprawled out on the couch from boredom. I tipped my head back to see Shikamaru put Michiru on the floor and straighten, turning to me with a smirk. He was wearing his wonderful glasses, just for me. I beckoned him over and he obliged, taking the hand a was holding out.

"You know…" I started, before tackling him to the floor, sucking on his earlobe. "I never did thank you for going to the doctors…did I?"

I felt his arms wrap round my neck and he pulled me closer to him. "You're right, you didn't."

I lifted him up and he swung his legs around my waist, crashing his lips down onto mine. I quickly claimed his mouth, holding him in place as his hands fumbled with my clothing. As I walked us to the bedroom I felt my shirt slip off my shoulders. He moaned into my mouth when we hit the soft mattress, tongues still fighting against each other and my own hands started to struggle with his clothes.

"Hey," I said, pulling away for a moment. "I bought something a while ago…" I went to leave wet trails down his chest, He shivered and bucked his hips a little, weaving his hands through my hair.

"What did you buy?" he asked, pulling me back up and making quick work of my boxers.

"A collar," I took his own off slowly, making him whimper. "And a chain."

--

The fact that I'm talking to Neji about something he bought makes me think that I should probably listen. Especially when he asks if he can use it for the whole day tomorrow, that means it can't be anything good.

"Ha, sure," I say, panting increasing as he grinds against me, sucking down on my collar bone.

"You have school duty tomorrow, right?" he asked, pulling his tongue down to my nipple. I nod soundlessly and take in a breath as he starts to massage my nipple with his lips, moving his hand to the other, rubbing it between his thumb and first finger.

"Brilliant, I already have everything planned…"

I look at him through hazy eyes curiously, wishing I'd been paying more attention. He just grins sadistically and moves his head down to my cock, lapping quickly at the skin underneath. I buck again and forget about our deal. Probably not too important anyway…

He starts to lick my pride up and down, not mouthing it yet. I buck and squirm, pre-cum pouring out like a fountain. I start to twitch as he gobs the tip, bobbing his head up and down at a reasonable pace. I don't like reasonable pace. I like fast pace.

I let him know this by grabbing a fist full of his hair and tugging, whining and squirming feverishly. I feel him smirk a little and his hands start to play with my balls, pulling his head up and sucking like a vacuum but slower, letting me know that we're doing it his way and no amount of squirming can change that.

A loud moan fills my ears as his tongue come into play. Oh gods, his tongue. I swear, every time he does this I can list another reason why the tongue's so important. My mind becomes hazy and I start to twitch and buck more, heat pouring off my body. Even though he was speeding up dramatically, I knew he could go faster. I wanted him to go faster.

He did. I heard a noise emit from my mouth, but didn't register it in my mind. The smell of sex filled the air as I gripped his hair tighter with one hand, the other tearing on the sheets above my head. Sticky, wet cum dripped down on my stomach and chest as Neji got closer to me, slowing his food before pressing his lips onto mine. I mewed a little as I tasted myself, Neji's own cum dripping on my legs and thighs. He'd probably came while I wasn't paying attention.

I was sweaty, sticky and wet. The sheets around me felt the same, like I was bathing in a mixture of our sweat and semen. I then noticed that I'd actually ripped the sheets, untangling my fingers from the mess. I heard some noises from the front room and Neji got up, peeling his skin off my own. I watched him as he got a yukata out, tugging it round himself and wrapping a thin sash around himself before walking out the room. I followed soon after, picking up a pair of boxers from the floor.

I walked out the room to find Hinata playing with Michiru, laughing and smiling. I'd never seen her so…content? She's always too shy to show any emotion.

Looking up, she noticed us standing there, my head flopping onto Neji's shoulder. A dark blush covered her face and she automatically covered Michiru's eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"S-Shikamaru, Neji-n-niisan!" she exclaimed. "I thought you were…"

"Not quite," Neji said, pulling his robe tighter. He turned to me a little and smirked. "How about you go run the bath?"

I nodded and left to the bathroom, leaving the Hyuuga's to do their Hyuuga-y business. I probably shouldn't have, but I couldn't help shoot a glare at Hinata.

--

"He's…he's mad a-at me," she stated, letting go of Michiru. Already on her knees, she touched her forehead to the floor in a bow. "I'm s-so sorry, N-Neji-niisan"

I shook my head and walked up to her, pulling her up so that she was sitting upright. "It's not your fault, Hinata-sama. And I'm sure he's not mad at _you_, it's more of…he's mad at the situation. I was the victim of his glares but a moment ago."

She smiled bashfully. "Who could be-be mad a-after something l-like that?"

I laughed and sat down, looking at Michiru try crawl onto my lap with a 'mama'. Hinata-sama picked her up and set her in her own lap.

"N-Neji-niisan, was S-Shikamaru we-wearing glasses?"

"Yeah," I smirked. "Got them today. I think they're wonderful."

Giggling, the older of the Hyuuga sisters moved Michiru to face me. "W-what exactly are you go-going to tell d-daddy?"

I stood and got a letter off the table, passing it to her. I felt my face heat up a little as she started reading it, hair falling into my face when I bowed my head.

"N-Neji-niisan!" she pointed to a certain paragraph. "You're…you're ask-asking Sh-Shikamaru to-to marry you? When?!"

"Hopefully by the end of the week," I muttered. "Careful for him not to hear us, I bet he's got his head pressed against that bathroom door."

Hinata-sama stood and hugged me tightly, letting Michiru flop onto her back. "I'm so-so ha-happy for you, N-Neji-niisan!" she pulled back and looked up at me through her lashes. "C-can I see the…the ring?" she asked and I could help but grin.

"I bet that cute, shy innocent look has work wonders on Kiba and Shino, huh?" I walked to a cabinet and opened it, reaching for a box at the back. I turned a key and opened it, pulling out a smaller, velvet green box.

Hinata-sama slowly put her hand out. I dropped it into her palm.

"It's beautiful…" she grinned and quickly snapped it shut. "I'm s-sure Shika-maru will love it!"

"Thank you, Hinata-sama."

--

I smiled and buried my head into the crook of Neji's neck, shutting my eyes to the candles around, breathing in the scent of Neji and essence. He tightened his hold around my waist and shifted, causing the water to slash a bit. Hinata was still outside, looking after Michiru as far as I knew.

"What were you talking to Hinata about?" I asked turning in his arms so my back bent. He flustered adorably.

"Eh…just some things, she read through the letter," I knew that. In fact, I knew what they were talking about. When you've got your ears pressed tightly against the door, it's hard to miss the whispers that follow.

"And?"

His blush worsened and he looked a little disappointed. "You were listening…" he said quietly. I backed off and straddled his hips, my hand resting on his sides.

"Please? I didn't hear it all…" I lied. He knew I lied. I could tell.

"S-Shikamaru-dono…" he started, gulping. My breathing paused and my heartbeat sped up, heat coming to my own face. My hands clenched around his sides and there was a shift of water when he pushed himself up to kiss me. He stopped before he did.

"W-will you…" the gap got smaller. "Marry me?"

--

Kitty: x3 BWAHAA!! Is that a good ending to the chapter or WHAT? XDDD heheheee! Man, that felt so good to write. Who hates me? XP

I love this chapter. When I reread the ending I squealed XDD how sad I am...Though it's been separated into two different places and I had to re-write the beginning (laptop broke, which is what I write on). I loved it still ubber proud of the ending scene XD

I do love Hinata and her threesome fun. Man, I have to do that, a quick thing on 'threesome games' XDD who'd read it?

Aaand, just in case, I kinda seem like I'm dissing incest somewhere up there. I don't mind incest. In fact, I like it. But it fitted, so no one take offence…meh heh.

**One last thing!** Collar and chain? I think you know what's coming, right? Who do you think should be the puppy and who should be the master? They can always switch roles XDD

Jaaa ne

Kitty

R+R!

Preview –

"Ah! Shikamaru, show me again!"

"You're so lucky Shikamaru! It looks so expensive…"

"Ha, I'm so happy for you both!"

"My baby's getting married!"

"What's wrong Neji, you look kind of flustered."

"Shut it, Inuzuka. Hurry up Shikamaru-dono, we need new sheets."

REVIEWS:

BrevityofWit: hahaa, thank you so much -grins- I'm glad you like it! I hope this chapter was good too! Review again XDD you should update too soon. -hint-hint-

Pam: X3 thankies!! I'm glad you like it tell me what you thought of this chapter too! XD and I could NEVER give Neji glasses! He looks hot enough without them. Thanks again!

Paachaaaw: that's cause Shikamaru IS uber sexy all way round XDD glasses are just a plus I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!! Jaaa ne!

fullmetal naruto girl: yaay thanks -grins- I'm glad you still like it! Hope this chapter was just as good, if not better! Thanks again!! Lovelove XDD

THINK NDN: my Animax thing? It's almost finished X3 more people reading it sounds good though! It's like...written for one of Japan's most popular TV stations, the 'animax awards' (animax-asia for the site). It's in English, and for the awards I'm writing a short story. If I win the one in my part of asia I get to go to Japan for the finals (WOO!). Will you read it -puppy eyes-. Thanks for reviewing by the way XD nice to have your comments!

the girl in the mirrior: XP yaay! You love it -glompu- thanks for reviewing I hope this chapter was good too jaa ne.

pipergirl: wOO, you're not dead! I'm glad you like it hope this chapter was just as good for you! Thanks for reviewing!

Boredwithlifeandlove: -grins- I'm glad you like it! Thankies hun!

psychotic KAT: XDD well, tell your mother I'm sorry for making her think you were ill ... and you're fine. I think. I dunno what reading my story can do to you. Maybe I'm trying to take over the world and have secretly hidden in my humour? Maaybe you'll turn into a laughing drone ;;. Thank's for reviewing! I'm glad you like it, you laughing drone you XDD

Syciara-Lynx: yaay thanks XP I'm glad you like it! Review again O

SasuNaru7: ohh, I'm sure the demon baby will say much more ... MUCH more -evil laugh- ... anyway. Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it XD

Emeralde: -munch- yay for Eme-chan and her wonderful cookies! When I rule the world, you shall be by my side (as long as you have cookies XD). I'm glad you liked the baby shower X3 comment on this chapter too!

flooding-rivers: you needn't wait any longer, my friend. He has asked. You just don't know what happens after he's asked XDD hahahaa! I'm glad you like it and thanks for the good luck I think I need it.

shikamaru's hot honey: XDD glad you like the uke-fied version of seme Neji. XDD doesn't work, but I manage. That's just how awesome I am XDD. Anyway, before my ego gets too big. I'm glad you like it X3 thanks so much for reviewing!

Concise Complexity: thank you!! I'm glad you still liked it. Please tell me if I'm still going down hill or if I'm going up I don't want to bring it down for you guys. Thanks again!!


	8. Chapter 8 special

**Painfully **_**IMPORTANT**_**: This chapter is very special. Why? Because it is Rei-chan's birthday: and without Rei-chan this story would not exsist X3 she's helped me think of a plot, get over writer's block, and given me ideas for this chapter. So I want you all to wish her a happy birthday! THIS IS TO HER! **

NejiShika

Baby Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own.

--

There had been talk of it for a while, having a party for the teams. Just us, four teams and maybe our captains. I hadn't really been too fussed with the idea, but the girls had been nattering about it constantly. Sasuke and Naruto's engagement made it even more likely. Just wait till they heard about this one.

Hinata-sama had gone home that night looking reasonably happy that Shikamaru was talking to her again, and she squealed and was excited when she saw the ring, congratulating us and taking the letter for her Uncle. I was currently sat on the couch, happily drinking cocoa while watching the clouds move around in the sky. I was picking up bad habits.

"Neji?" Shikamaru asked groggily, emerging from the bedroom.

I smiled a little at his messy appearance, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Well, someone looks awake this morning," I noted, getting a mix between a 'shut up' and a grunt.

I shifted a little as he flopped down beside me, eyes closing and falling into a lying position, head on my lap. I ran my hands through his hair and went back to looking out the window, laughing a little when I heard the soft snores of the Nara.

First came the knocking on the door, then came the crying from the bedroom. People seemed to be coming to our house a lot. Shikamaru stood and shuffled himself to the kitchen.

"I'll get the door, you get the baby."

I sighed and stood, walking to the bedroom reluctantly. I always got the tough jobs.

When I returned to the living room with Michiru sitting on my hip I paused to find Shikamaru and Chouji on the couch, Shikamaru floppy like the lazy ass he is, while Chouji wasn't too much better. I rolled my eyes and dumped the redhead on Shikamaru's lap, excusing myself to the kitchen.

"Congratulations, Neji," Chouji called, making me turn round in the door frame. He wore a huge grin and Shikamaru was blushing with a small smile adorning his face.

"What?" I asked as politely as I could. Chouji made a gesture to Shikamaru's left hand. "Oh," I felt heat pour off my own face. "That…thanks."

I was quickly out the door and into the kitchen.

--

It's true, at times, even the most smartest of geniuses have blond moments. I realized this when I walked into the bedroom to check on Michiru who was taking her nap, only to find a…present waiting for me.

It was kinky looking, silver, and I swore it had spikes.

"Neji," I said, voice crisp. "Can you come in here a moment?"

When he came he stood in the doorway with an irresistible smirk on his face. "What's wrong, Shikamaru-dono?"

I pointed to the bed. "What the hell is that?!"

"A collar and chain," Neji said blankly. "I told you about it yesterday."

"I don't remember a single word about it."

"That's because I told you during our…session. I bet you were too horny to notice much of what I said."

I eyed him sceptically. "What else did you say?"

"I ask you if we could use it today."

"Well, we can't. I plan on going out later."

"I know, you have your lessons. You already agreed to it, Shikamaru-dono."

I walked over and picked it up, scrunching my face up a little. "Neji…who's the dog?"

--

"How on earth did I end up in this position?" I asked myself, letting my head fall into the table. Shikamaru smirked and put down the book he was holding, tugging on the chain a bit.

"That's what you get for messing with me," he said before turning back to the class.

"You're not even letting me have any fun…" I muttered. He ignored me if her heard me and focused on the class, who occasionally looked at me. I saw two kids at the back of the class with off-white eyes whispering about something, jumping when I caught them and fixed them with a glare.

Probably talking about what the other Hyuuga's would be talking about: the 'rebel' Neji.

Just in spite of them, he grabbed the metal chain, tugged on it making Shikamaru fall over to him and smacked their lips together. Whispers, murmurs and chatter fell among the students, some blushing harshly.

Shikamaru pulled back, slapped me, and went back to teaching as if nothing had ever happened.

Unfortunately for him, there were girls in the class who knew it _did _happen.

"S-Shikamaru-sensei! You got a ring!"

"It's on your wedding finger!"

"Are you getting married?"

"Is it to Neji-kun?"

He sighed as another set of chatter broke out. The only way around this was to be blunt. "Yes, we're getting married," I felt my heart skip a few beats, excitement building up at the thought. Shikamaru looked slightly flustered, but I could tell he was trying to force back a smile.

"Really Shikamaru-sensei?" the Hyuuga girl asked at the back of the class. "Mummy told me it was a rumour!" The white eyed boy next to her nudged her harshly and I realised, the girl was a branch member.

Shikamaru coughed and went back to the book. "As I was saying-"

"Shikamaru-sensei, can I see your ring?"

"If you want extra homework, you can not listen to me now. Come back to see it later."

There were some squeals of excitement from the girls that the boys quickly hushed, not wanting to get extra homework. I spent the rest of the listen sitting happily in the teacher's chair while Shikamaru taught about basic strategies, though sometimes I could tell the children got a bit confused. I guess as a Nara genius 'basic' wasn't simple to some people.

I love him anyway. Even if he does get ahead of himself.

--

I sighed and sat on my desk in front of Neji, who patted his hands on my hips. Glaring at him a little, I decided to start a conversation with: "You're trying to get me fired, aren't you?"

"No," he replied, standing and pressing our bodies flush against each other, tilting my head back with his free hand. "I'm just…teaching in my own way. They need to learn about the world _somehow_."

"Did your guardian not run through the 'world talk' with you when you were little?" I asked, remembering all the times my dad came home somewhat sloshed and decided to 'enlighten' me on the many wonders of the world.

"No, they didn't. All I learnt was how to fight."

"Yet you're so experienced," I teased, hooking my thumbs into his shirt.

Smirking, he let a hand wander around my back, sliding down into the black trousers I wore.

I pushed him back when the door opened, finding Iruka stand there not looking too happy. His eyes went from me, to Neji, to the chain, back to me. The pure look of fury in his eyes told me I was in trouble. Deep trouble.

"Troublesome…" I muttered, making sure he couldn't hear me.

"Shikamaru, what's going on?" Iruka-sensei asked, arms folded and tapping his foot. I looked around for a way out and saw none. "I'm waiting."

"We have to go out later, and it's important we go now, seeing as my shift's over, because I have to see my…mum about something."

"Oh, and what's that?"

I couldn't help it anymore. I was such a girl sometimes. I grinned, flustering happily, flashed my left hand and felt my heart race.

Iruka's anger evaporated and he looked positively _ecstatic_. He was standing next to me in a flash, holding up my hand to get a better look at the white-gold band with a diamond in the middle, a golden vine wrapped round it and two smaller diamonds against the first.

I loved it.

"It's beautiful, Shikamaru! I'm so happy for you!" Iruka exclaimed, while I stood there grinning like a maniac.

"Thanks," I managed to say, though my throat was dry.

"It looks expensive, was it, Neji-oh, I shouldn't be asking, that's not my business," I turned to see that Neji had gone an adorable pinkish colour. Shikamaru nodded and started to the door, tugging on the chain.

"Come on Neji-kun," he said, getting the Hyuuga to growl a little.

"I'm not a dog you know!"

--

It was awful, really. Ignore the large grin that was trying to creep to my face, or the really fast heart beet, or the heat that's _seeping _off my face. I snuck glances at Shikamaru's beaming face, the flustered cheeks and the pure happiness in his eyes. But really, no wonder he's the girl.

"Ah! Shikamaru, show me again!" Sakura exclaimed, squealing with joy. We'd started off on going straight to the Nara house hold when we bumped into a group of people. Luckily, one of these was Shikamaru's mother.

"You're so lucky Shikamaru! It looks so expensive…" unluckily, one was Ino, one was Sakura, one was Tenten and then there was Hinata and Kiba.

"Ha, I'm so happy for you both!" Tenten sang, daring to touch the ring.

"My baby's getting married!" Yoshino chimed, hugging Shikamaru tightly. His position shifted a little, making me move with him.

"What's wrong Neji, you look kind of flustered," Kiba pointed out. I could tell he wasn't talking solely about the ring. Oh no, there was still that chain and collar.

"Shut it, Inuzuka. Hurry up Shikamaru-dono, we need new sheets," I said walking forward a little, making Shikamaru follow.

Ino grabbed his wrist and stopped us, grinning her head off. "We're definitely having that party by the way; it's tonight, as in, night-night. Make sure to buy something while you're out, its fancy dress."

Shikamaru nodded and waved, walking ahead of me a little. It didn't take long till we got to the shop that sold sheets and curtains and things. We fished around for nice, new white sheets and after we bought them I pulled Shikamaru down to another part of town. The part I could sometimes find Jiriya.

Shikamaru blushed a little at some of the shops we pasted. This certainly wasn't somewhere he'd come often, if at all. He pointed to one of the pubs and frowned.

"My dad goes in there a lot," he noted, a little angry. I chuckled and nodded, letting him lead me to it. It wasn't anything special and, sure enough, Shikaku was sitting on a stool laughing with some friends.

"It's a normal pub really," I reassured. Shikamaru nodded and his face paled a bit. "What is it?"

"He saw us," he said. And sure enough, when I looked into the pub glass window again, Shikaku was walking to the door, grinning like a mad man.

As soon as he got out, the first thing Shikamaru said was: "You smell like alcohol."

"Ah, don't mind me!" the older Nara said. "How are you two doing? What you doing around here for, not some for a 'special gift' have you?"

I sniggered at the colour of Shikamaru's face. "Don't be stupid!" Shikamaru said. He glanced at me before looking back to his dad, scratching his cheek subtly with his left hand.

I knew what he was doing though. Showing off his new ring.

"Boy, that looks like a mighty fine engagement-my god!" Shikaku's grin got even wider. "You telling me you're finally getting _married_?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru said bashfully, letting his dad take his hand and laugh wholeheartedly.

"Congratulations to you both then!" he tugged on the middle of the chain and winked at me. "Go on, give him a snog!"

Shikamaru's face coloured more and he gave his dad an angry look. "Dad!" he whined. "Don't embarrass me!"

"You know what," the older man said, swinging an arm around his son's neck. "You're getting more and more like a girl everyday, though," he jerked his thumb to the chain. "I can see you've got Neji here whipped."

"Just like mum's got you, now let us go or I'll tell her," Shikamaru said with a grin. "That you've been in the red-light district."

Shikaku let his son go and went back into the pub without a word, still grinning happily, even more so than when he came out. I watched him go u to his friends and spread his arms, announcing something that made the others cheer. When I felt a tug on my neck I followed Shikamaru again.

"Where are we going?" he asked, looking at me curiously. I rolled my eyes and took the lead.

"I just had a good idea, inspired by this morning."

--

When we got there, Sakura was at the door, dressed in a white bunny outfit which was adorable on her. When she saw us she was in a mixture of shock and amusement. Her face already had blush on it, so her cheeks darkened more, and her covered white legs turned in a little. She did look cute.

"You guys look so cool!" she exclaimed.

By the time I'd realized what I'd gotten myself into, it was too late. Literally, this thing was hell to get off. I had a whip in one hand, and an unbuttoned shirt with a loose tie, the tie being black ad the shirt being red. The black leather jeans on my hips hung low, the belt simply there as a studded accessory. The thighs were almost like a second skin they were so tight, and they aloud some freedom at the bottom. I had a mesh shirt on under my shirt, and it had long sleeves that reached my fingers. The mesh rose to my neck and had a red chocker holding it in place. There was rips in the mesh, and I'd been given a 'sexed up' look, as Neji called it when he finished.

I was very mean to Neji. There were several outfits he could've had, and he reckoned I chose the worst. The black skirt hid nothing, and was puffed out with a good few frilly petticoats, showing off his creamy thighs and the fishnet stockings that stopped at mid thigh. He wore a black and red female sailor shirt while was also very frilly, white frills decorating the edges and the hems. Rather than having buttons, there was lace to do it up with, much like a corset, and a large red bow to complete the look. I forced him to tie his hair in two plaits at the back, red ribbon holding them secure.

"Come in," she said, holding the door open and letting us enter the Uchiha room.

Ino bounded over to us and stopped, looking us up and down. She wore a costume like Sakura's, but as a cat. She had the ears on the headband, her long hair down, and a long tail trailing to the floor, though unlike Sakura's her legs were showing as her outfit stopped at shorts. "Hot," she commented, pinching my check with a grin. "Keeping up your lazy look I see."

Neji laughed a little from behind me and Ino turned to him, pausing to think before clapping her hands. "You're a student. So you're the teacher," she noted, pointing first to Neji then to me. Sakura made a noise of recognition and agreed.

"They've come in a pairing, like Sasuke and Naruto," Sakura commented, pointing to the middle of the room. "See, they're so cute!"

Cute may have described Naruto, but not Sasuke. They'd gone for the tradition 'angel and devil' look. Both were wearing shorts, Naruto's slightly shorter than Sasuke's, and they both wore long boots. Naruto made the halter top work against his tanned skin, and he had adorable wings attached to his back. Sasuke had devil's wings on his back, and, I noticed, had a pair of handcuffs chaining his left and Naruto's right hands together, a pitchfork in the other hand. He wore a black tank top, contrasting again his pale skin. The overwhelming amount of white on Naruto was balanced by Sasuke's black attire.

"They are," Neji commented before tugging on the chain a little. "I'm thirsty," he said.

"Ok, we'll go get a drink," I said, pulling him to the snacks table.

I flustered horribly when I was caught by Asuma-sensei and Chouji. Chouji was wearing what looked like a dog costume; probably forced on his by Ino, while Asuma-sensei was being the boring adult he was and wasn't dressed up. Like most of the teachers probably.

"I heard a rumour," Asuma-sensei teased, pointed to my hand. "About that left finger."

I held it up, grinning once again. I couldn't believe how exciting, yet nerve wracking it was. He laughed a little and brushed his thumb against the band.

"Well, isn't this amazing!" he commented.

Kurenai-sensei was soon behind him, grinning when she saw the ring. "Hinata-chan told me about it," she said. "She's right, it's beautiful!"

"So, first Sasuke and Naruto, then Neji and Shikamaru, who next I wonder?" he asked to himself. I looked around the room for Hinata and Kiba on instinct.

Kurenai chuckled. "If you're looking for my three, I don't think they do three-way marriage."

I snapped my head to Neji when I heard him curse, though I was met with a nervous grin. Glaring a little, I turned back to the table. I hadn't forgotten about yesterday, with the Hinata Neji thing.

When we turned around, a cup each, the Hyuuga girl was behind us. She wore a corset and short shorts, a black jacket over the purple lacy corset. She had ropes around her neck, hands and feet. Shino was soon behind her, dressed, strangely, as a pirate. When Kiba appeared, he was also dressed as a pirate, except he lacked a shirt. He still made a damn good pirate though.

I raised a brow. "So, Kiba and Shino are pirates, and Hinata is…"

"A rope maiden," Kiba filled, tugging on the one round her neck and winking. "They come in handy, right Shino?"

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, blushing heavily. Kiva laughed and let go of the rope, walking round us to get a drink, flicking Neji's skirt. I sniggered at the brilliant pink that lit up Neji's face.

"I'm warning you, Inuzuka!" my boyfriend said, holding down the back of his skirt.

The dog boy simply grinned. "Nice panties by the way."

He dragged Hinata and Shino off, leaving Neji to curse at his back. I slipped my own hand under Neji's, gripping his ass.

"He's right though, I did see those panties. That skirt's more like a belt."

--

The party was lively, and the Uchiha estate was a perfect place to have it, as the rooms were extremely large. Many people were dancing to some music, the teachers all sat in a circle talking about random things and laughing to themselves, mugs and bottles in hands. I saw Sasuke and Naruto dancing, Sasuke holding a bottle of vodka, drinking it slowly. He and Naruto weren't married yet.

I caught Hinata's eyes as she was pulled out the room by Kiba, Shino just behind and smirked, getting her to blush. I turned to Shikamaru, who was talking to Chouji about something. I sunk my head into his neck and nuzzled him, whining softly.

He turned a little and faced me. "What, you bored?"

"Not especially I'm just a bit…" I inched closer to him, letting my hand brush his thigh. "Hot."

Chouji chuckled and stood, saying goodbye and joining the girls, who happily welcomed him, Ino hugging him tightly. Shikamaru was facing me now, his lips hovering above mine, and his forearm was next to my head on the wall, holding him up. "Really now…I can't argue with that."

I spun a little, straddling his hips and tugging on the tie as if I was begging, bowing my head and pressing him against the wall. "Really," I muttered before his hands found my hips and my tongue found the inside of his mouth.

Just as I was getting into it, moving my hands to his chest and running them under the shirt to his mesh covered shoulders, I felt someone poke me in the back of the head.

Turning, I saw a flustered Naruto. "Please," he started. "Go ask Sasuke if you can borrow a room."

When Shikamaru saw the smirk on my face he grew horrified, eyes widening. "Neji…"

"Hey Sasuke," I called, remaining cold. "Can we borrow a room?"

The Uchiha broke away from a conversation with Kakashi-sensei and grinning. He was sloshed. "Sure! Go down the hall an' pick, your choice!"

Naruto fumed a little. "Sasuke, I'll dunk your head in a bucket of water if you get hammered!"

I let the two argue and stood, pulling at the chain. Shikamaru smirked lazily and grabbed the few loops closest to my neck, tugging it and my face into his, smacking me on the lips.

When we parted he was tugging me out the room, already looking a bit 'hot' himself.

--

As soon as we were in the room, Neji jumped me, wrapping his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck, his tongue returning to my mouth, pushing against mine to bring it into play. I let my own pink limb fight back just as fiercely, tongues slapping against each other. I fumbled with the lace, cursing it's strength, and got a Kunai out my pocket, slitting right down the centre.

Neji broke back a moment. "I have to wear this later," he reminded.

"Yeah, I'm a Nara genius," I tugged on the chain and brought him back into me, falling on the couch in the room, bouncing a little. "What could go wrong?"

He purred a little and made for my neck, now on top. Nibbling on my collar bone and letting his hands go back to wandering into my open shirt, pushing it open as he trailed his arms over my shoulders and down my arms. It wasn't long before the biting evolved into licking and sucking, getting me to let out a slight moan, lifting my legs a bit and opening them a notch. Neji's own legs were over mine now.

I sat up a little as he pulled the black shirt from under me, letting it drop on the floor. I frowned and rolled, making him yelp. We fell onto the floor, me now on top while smirking at him.

"I think I might try it this way round," I said, dipping my tongue deep into Neji's cavern. My eyes slipped shut and I few for a fact his were shut, one arm dangling over my shoulder and the other being caressed by my hand, which was working the shirt's way down. It wasn't as fast paced as most days, but it felt a hell of a lot rougher.

When I heard the door open and someone squeak in surprise I held up the finger, Neji using his now free hands to move to my zipper growling a little when he got it open, but couldn't get the things down my hip.

"S-Shikamaru!" someone exclaimed. Neji looked up and winced.

"Oh…hello Shizune," he greeted. I didn't bother even look up, I just ran my tongue along his collar bone and shoulders, leaving wet marks. "We're kind of…"

"Sorry," she said before slamming the door.

Neji looked at me. "What if it was important?"

I grunted in reply. "Since when did you care?" I asked before slipping my hand up his skirt and into the white cotton panties, letting my lips drift about his. Our breathing was laboured and our faces were hot, I could feel Neji's erection through the pathetic excuse for a skirt and laughed a little. "I agree with Kiba. Nice panties."

I attacked his lips before and more could be said, yanking said underwear off and tossing them in a random direction. He rolled us over again so he was on top and started to tug furiously at my jeans, letting go of my lips to use all his strength. I was lucky they didn't rip.

They were so tight that they pulled down the briefs, letting Neji wrap his hand around my member, pumping a little. It was almost like a heart beet; quick pumps with long intervals. One two, one two.

I smacked my head back into the floor and let out a groan. "Gods Neji…"

His mouth was again at my neck, nibbling, sucking biting. He tried to keep a rhythm, every two nibbles or bites for every one pump. Though I had to say, it was getting faster

When I let out a small shout, Neji stopped pumping and grabbed my legs, swinging them up. He paused a moment, panting and flustered.

"There's the lube?" he asked.

"Back…pocket," I managed, squirming a little as he took is time in getting it, coating my entrance with the cold stuff and proceeding to coat his own erection. I braced myself when I get his bulge at my opening, his hands on my butt, holding me steady and his thumbs making me somewhat wider. He popped in, getting me to jolt a little and moved a bit so he was going in and out. At first I gulped at the feeling of him moving out my ring, but we'd done this so much, he knew how to not make it painful for me.

As he started to speed up and get a little deeper I got more excited. The smell of sex and sweat was starting to fill my nostrils, saliva forming in my mouth that I couldn't swallow. I looked up into lustful, half-lidded white eyes and got lost, mewling a little when he got harder.

"N-Neji…" I moaned, tilting my head back and panting more, my chest rising and falling. I felt his forehead rest on my shoulder and his breath on my skin made me think that he was as tired at me.

When he started to play with my balls I started to twitch, moaning and gasping for breath, spit gathering in my mouth. I soon felt him start to twitch as my mind glazed over, moans and gasps filling my ears.

I let out a scream when he hit my rectum hard. He did it again and again, making my almost want to squirm. "F-fuck-king _he-hell_," I spluttered. "N-Neji!"

"Shikamaru-dono…" he said, moans starting.

"I…I d-don't know if I-I can hold o-on much l-lon-g-ger…" I admitted.

"M-me neither," he replied, gripping tighter onto my ass. My own arms had been moving so much in the ruckus I didn't notice they were flopped on the floor. I screamed loudly at the feeling of Neji's seed seeping into me, my own splattering across our stomachs, making us dirty and have a strong smell of sex, wincing a little.

"That was…" I gulped down all that spit in my mouth. He pulled out from me, falling onto my body from being too shaking to hold himself up. Our sweaty, cum covered bodies slid against each other.

"So fucking good."

--

Kitty: I feel kinda bad. I'm like … dead and I can't write any more XD it's half one in the morning, and I have to be up at half seven. I can't stay up all night ;

Which, basically, means I'm too lazy to do review replies. I'm very sorry. I will personally reply to every review for this chapter instead of sticking them in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading! Comment don't forget to wish Rei-chan a happy birthday! XDD

Ja ne

Kitty


	9. Chapter 9

NejiShika

Baby Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

Ah, now _this _is what I call perfection. Waking up in a nice warm bed without being woken up in the middle of the night by a baby? Knowing that, if I looked over the foot of the bed that damn cot would be baby-less? And with Shikamaru at my side snoring away as well.

I let the back of my fingers grace along his face, tracing the forehead and cheeks, brushing some of the hair behind his ear. I drew my hand back when I saw his eyes flutter, grinning sleepily when he saw me.

"Morning," he muttered, yawning widely.

"Morning," I repeated with a small smile.

He rolled over a bit too far, falling of the bed, effectively making him stand. Glancing into the cot he grinned again and shuffling past.

I swung my feet off the side of the bed and followed him down the hall, kicking a random soft toy to the other side of the room. "Your mum was so kind," I said, slumping down at the counter while he got out some milk.

"You mean with taking Michiru in for the night? Yeah, I agree," he replied, pouring the white liquid into two glasses and bringing it over to the table.

I took a sip after stating: "You're going to get her."

He paused. "No, you're going to get her."

"Your mum."

"Your in-laws."

"Your mission."

"Your fault it says bondage."

"No, that's your fault," I corrected, not really caring who the blame fell on, as long as it wasn't me. He muttered something and tipped the contents of his glass down his throat, slamming it onto the table with a slight glare directed at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "How do you want to settle this?" I asked, not wanted to pick the baby up.

He set his elbow onto the table and held out his hand. I smirked and took the same position, grabbing Shikamaru's hand.

"On the count of three…one…two…three!"

I pushed as hard as I could to get his hand down on the table, him doing the same. But hey, we never made any rules. I concentrated my chakara to my arm muscles, grinning when his arm went down.

He growled and did the same, pushing back up a bit.

Of course, boys are genetically stronger than girls. And seeing as Shikamaru's the girl here, I'm so stronger than him. I told him this.

"You're the one who wears the skirt," he said with a smirk, getting a heated glare off me. I pushed harder, slowly inching his hand to the counter.

"You're so the who gets bottom."

"You're the one with the temper!"

"Says you!"

"Yeah, says me!"

I slammed his hand on the table and lunged, tackling him to the ground and attacking his lips. "Point one," I said, pulling back. "I have been in a skirt because I was _forced _to. Not because I wanted to," I licked his cheek. "Point two," I smirked. "I'm not the one who happily wore the nurses' uniform, and fuck was it sexy."

He flustered and pushed me off him, walking to the counter and getting his glass, dropping it in the skin. "Fine," he snapped, marching to the bedroom. "I'll go now, seeing as you want me to die so quickly."

Oh, Yoshino was going to do more than kill you. She'd maim you.

--

Staring up at the house I once lived in, I took in a large breath. It was now or never. And she couldn't kill me, Tsunade-sama would get angry. Walking to the door nervously, I knocked and looked around. My dad answered with a cheeky grin, letting me come in. Michiru was in the kitchen on the floor. Perfect, all I had to do was run, grab he, and leave. Quickly.

"Yoshino, Shikamaru's here!" my dad called, smirking when I glared fiercely at him.

My glare dissolved in a mixture of annoyance and fear when I heard my mum's voice. "Shikamaru Nara."

"Ah, hey mum, thanks for looking after Michiru," I said, picking the baby up off the ground, ignoring her papa call. "Neji says thanks to, I really have to go, I'm so busy today and-"

"I want an explanation."

I feigned ignorance. "Of what?"

"Bondadge!" gee, thanks Michiru, _perfect_ timing.

"Of _that_."

"Oh," I laughed nervously. "That!"

There was a long pause. "It's all…Kiba's fault."

She put her hands on her hips. "Kiba's fault, huh?"

"Yeah, he-he was round one day and, bam, what do you know? He's teaching Michiru words! I managed to stop him before he taught her anything else, but…eh…yeah. It's all Kiba's fault," I looked at the clock. "My gosh, I'm going to be late, I best be off. See you later!"

"I'm not finished with you, Nara!" she shouted. Michiru was on the brink of tears.

I panicked and did the only thing I could. "Dad's been in the red light district!" I said, running out the door as quickly as I could, hoping to make that switch the blame.

It did, I was out when I heard dad shout. "He was there too!"

I was half way down the street when I mum was calling me to go back to her. Well now, that could've gone better.

Kiba walked past me and I caught his collar, making him yelp. He glared at me a little, Akamaru growling. "Kiba, I have something to confess."

He raised a brow. "Go on, but hurry."

"I told my mum you've been teaching Michiru bad words," I said before running off again, getting him to shout something after me. Well, knowing my mum, he was going to find out one way or another.

I finally made it back home in one piece, Neji at the kitchen table reading a book. He was dressed in his normal attire, raising a brow at my pants and scared look.

"What happened? Didn't think it'd be that bad."

"Kiba got the blame, I have a tendency to blame him, and mum knows where we got the outfits."

Neji paled. "She knows what?"

"Yeah, I told her it was Kiba's fault, she didn't really believe me, so I told her about dad being at that pub, and then he told her we were there."

Neji came up to me and felt my pulse. "And you're _alive_?"

"I ran out while she was picking on dad," I was a little calmer, patting Michiru to calm her sobbing. "Kind of feel sorry for him."

The Hyuuga sighed and sat back down, me following. "I reckon he'll be trying to find a place to bunk the night by the end of the day."

"I give him till lunch time," I said. There was a knock on the door that made me smirk, standing. "You wouldn't suppose that's him?" Neji laughed a bit and I walked over, opening the door to be greeted, not by my dad, but by a surprisingly un-hyperactive hyper-blond."

"Naruto, come in," Isaid, stepping to the side. I cocked my brow at his nervous behaivior when he entered the room, Neji looked just as confused.

"I-I need your help," he said, playing with his fingers.

I led him to the table, letting him have my chair. "Of course, what is it?"

"It's…it's about Sasuke…" he said, trailing off a little.

"We'd be happy to help," Neji said. I nodded and shifted Michiru slightly so that her head was looking at the fridge.

Naruto took in a breath. "It's just…I've been wondering. Since last night…well, for a while longer, but more so last night, about…" he flustered. "About pleasing him, like you two please each other."

Ah, this is kind of like the sweet innocent kid asking where babies come from.

"What made you decide that?" I asked.

He scratched his head. "Well, a while ago I remember Ino and Sakura saying about the no sex before marriage thing, and Ino said for her it was the other way round, and that she didn't want to marry someone she wasn't compatible in bed with. And I figured, I'm going to be with Sasuke forever anyway, and it's going to lead to it after the marriage, so why not just…"

"Check if the compatibility is there?" Neji offered. I glared at him lightly.

"Y-yeah…" Naruto looked up at me for a moment, then at Neji, then back at the table. "But…I don't really know…_how_."

I shifted, making Naruto jump and look up at me. Neji smirked a little and I smiled helplessly. "I think Neji should help you with this one Naruto. I have lots to do today and-well, Neji's more of the pervert."

"I'd be happy to help, Naruto, after all the times you've helped me. What kind of pleasing were you looking for?"

Naruto's nose scrunched up a little. "Well, Kakashi-sensei said that he gave you some presents that were very pleasing, and ero-sannin writes those books…"

"Ah, I'm afraid I don't have the books," Neji said, which made me snort.

"You liar, you've had them for years," I stated. Neji deadpanned. "Do you need me to fetch them for you? Bright orange isn't too hard to find." Naruto coughed. "No offence."

"Nah, it's ok, Neji's helping me after all!"

Said Hyuuga clapped his hands. "First, I need inspiration. We'll go to Kiba's house."

Naruto was so happy; I didn't have it in me to remind them that Kiba wasn't in the…best of moods with me.

--

Kiba opened the door with a slight glare, blinking when he saw me before looking around. "Where's Shikamaru?" he asked.

"Whatever he did, it's not my fault," I said. "Now, we have business with you," I said, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I need your help."

Kiba smirked pervertedly and opened the door, shouting through that people were visiting. He was clutching a towel round his waist and looked messier than usual.

Shino emerged from the hall a moment later, messily dressed in shorts, which were probably Kiba's, and a button-up shirt. He wore his glasses, as always, and it was obvious Naruto was surprised by his lack of clothing. If you can see Shino's face, he's not dressed.

Hinata came out not a moment later, blushing furiously and muttering something. Her blush worsened when she saw Naruto. Her shirt and trousers were creased and she was running a hand through her tangled hair.

"Did we interrupt?" I teased, smirking lightly. Hinata's blush worsened and Kiba punched me in the shoulder.

"Hell yeah, and unless it's for a good reason I'm hunting down your lover," he said, walking past Hinata and Shino to what I'm guessing is the bedroom.

Hinata stepped forward. "C-can I get you a-anything? N-Neji-niisan? Naruto-kun?" she offered.

"Do you have any soda?" Naruto asked with a grin, oblivious to the situation. For someone who was trained by and with three of the biggest perverts I know, he's pretty damn innocent.

"Of course," she said, smiling brightly and making her way to the door that was next to us, revealing a kitchen. "What a-about you, Neji-niisan?

I shook my head and Shino coughed. "Would you like to sit?" he asked quietly, motioning for a couch that was in front of a TV. Naruto grinned and dragged me over, sitting down. Shino joined us and not a moment later Kiba was there too, sitting on a single chair that Shino stood behind. Hinata came back in with a drink for Naruto.

"So," Kiba started. "What do you need help with?"

"I have to teach Naruto about sex," I stated. Hinata's blush returned, and I thought Naruto's head would pop.

"N-Neji!" he shouted.

"What? It's true," I folded my arms. "I'm not going to re-word it."

Kiba calmed down his laughter. "So…you want us to help?"

I nodded and Naruto tried to find his voice. "It's-it's just to-to…to please Sasuke…n-not…anything e-else."

The Inuzuka's grin widened. "What else?" he teased.

"Got anything that might help?" I asked. Hinata excused herself and Kiba started muttering to Shino.

I turned to Naruto. "Why didn't Shikamaru help me again?" he asked, still beet red but getting better.

"Because, he's busy and he said I'd do better. Besides, these three will have a good idea of four."

Naruto's blush came back full force. "It's only once! I don't need four ideas!"

"I know. That's been said before though, you know what happened?"

"What?"

"Me and Shikamaru."

Naruto was quiet and he looked like he was thinking about whether to go through with it, or run out the house.

Kiba grinned and clapped his hands. "Don't worry, Naruto! We won't dress you up in a maid's costume. That's Neji's job," I shot a glare at the dog-boy.

"Watch it, dog-breath."

He ignored me, changing subjects. "So, we were thinking, and decided to _make_ you a costume. Hand crafted especially for Sasuke."

I started to think that Naruto's face was going to become permanent pink. "M-make one?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure Hinata wouldn't mind doing some stitching, and you and Neji can go buy fabric and accessories," he grinned at me making my glare heat up. "I won't comment."

"Good."

"Anyway, this is what we came up with…"

--

Chouji and I sat outside a café, me bouncing Michiru on my lap and Chouji munching down on a burger. It was the same place we'd found Michiru, and I'm sure the waitress was puzzled as to why I still had her. Probably thought I was trying to get rid of her before or something. Michiru's hair had darkened from it's peach colour and was now a more vibrant red. I could see it becoming more like Gaara's with time. Her brown eyes were brought out by the new assortment of freckles that had scattered along her face with the sun resting on the skin for so long. She did look adorable with her orange dress and white socks.

"You'll be sad when they find who's she is then?" Chouji asked, grinning knowingly.

I snorted. "Ch, troublesome. I'll be more than happy."

"You think Neji will be willing to get another?" at that question, I knew I wasn't going to fool him by denying I liked having a child.

Blame being gay; makes you more girl-like everyday. "I don't know. He doesn't seem as horrified by the fact as he used to be," I admitted.

"Maybe he'll be happy about the idea in the end."

Just as I was about to ask him something else, someone jumped down from the roof and landed next to me, smirking at the baby as she giggled and stretched her arms out to him. "Sake!"

I raised a brow. "Why does my baby call you after rice wine?"

"Because she can't pronounce my name?" Sasuke suggested. "Anyway, I was looking for Naruto. Have you seen him?"

"Miss him already?" I teased.

Sasuke turned slightly to hid the small blush. "No, we're meant to be training, and I don't know where he is."

Chouji spoke up. "Is he with Sakura?"

"I don't know, it's her day off, and I'm not sure where she is."

"Ah, I remember seeing her this morning. There's someone who can't move their legs well in our block, and Sakura goes to visit them. She lives one floor above us, number twenty three I think," I said. The same lady who's son would occasionally complain about the noise when his mother was trying to sleep.

Sasuke nodded and was off like a light. "He's not with Sakura by the way, Chou," I said.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"He's with Neji, they're trying to come up with a plan or something. It's too troublesome. I told them I was busy."

I obviously wasn't. That's not the point though. I jumped a little when I heard someone sit next to me, turning to see Neji and Naruto, the latter trying to pry some chips off Chouji.

"Shikamaru-dono," I know that voice. That's the voice that says 'if you scratch my back I'll let you top'. Something that was 'conveniently' forgotten in the heat of the moment.

"No," I cut off. He opened his mouth to retort. "And I don't care."

"I need money."

"Why?"

"Because I ran out and we need to buy some materials."

"I just saw Sasuke, he's looking for Naruto," I said. Michiru was waving at Neji, shouting for him. I looked down at her, then at Neji. Grinning, I got out my wallet, a few notes, and attached them to Michiru, half of the note in her dress collar and the other half dangling out.

Neji just glared at me. "You're joking."

"Michiru has money. Not sure if she wants to part with it unless you take her with you."

Rolling his eyes, the Hyuuga reluctantly picked her up and placed her in the pram we got off my mum, pulling the notes off and pocketing them. "I hate you."

"Yeah, I love you too. Bye."

Chouji turned to me with a grin when the two strolled off, Naruto yapping about something. I smirked back at him. "Shika, I think he's warmed up to her."

"Me too, Chou," I looked after them, bringing the cup of coffee to my lips. "Me too…"

--

Naruto's face was a beautiful red colour, and all scrunched up like he just saw something that was absolutely _gross_. He probably did, personally, I loved what was standing in front of us.

Someone commented on the baby and I left her outside, a few girls bubbling about her and agreeing to look after her. I in turn agreed to buy them something from the shop. What the hell did I care? Wasn't my money.

I'd dragged a very unwilling Naruto into an accessories shop. Not just any shop though, no, what's the point in that? This one was in the same place that Shikamaru and I had bought our costumes.

"Welcome, can I help you? Is it a first time?" someone said behind me. I saw the shop assistant talking to Naruto, who looked like a blond fire hydrant. I shook my head and sighed, grabbing the boy's wrist and pulling him over to me. The lady turned to me and gasped a little. "You were here yesterday, but with someone else, correct?"

"Yeah, I was. Thank you for offering, but I have it covered," I said, walking off, holding onto Naruto's wrist to make him move.

He stopped somewhere, making me fall into a halt. I followed his gaze to look at something on the self and couldn't help the large smirk that fell onto my face.

"Never thought _you'd _want that," I said, trying not to laugh. Naruto looked at the ground and tried to move on, but I wouldn't let him. "No, let's buy you it."

"_What?!_" there were a few people who looked over to us, but I ignored them. Naruto lowered his voice. "I'm not buying that."

"You're right, I'm buying it. You're just going to wear it for Sasuke."

Naruto didn't look convinced. "It's that, or Kiba's going to make you go commando."

"B-But…_why_?!" he whined. "Edible underwear? Come _on _Neji! I'm not a freaking whore!"

I was mildly offended. "I'd buy them if you weren't going to."

"You know what I meant…" he said, looking apologetic. I sifted through the rack and pulled two off, dropping them into the red basket I was holding before turning to Naruto.

"What sizes do you need?" I asked him. He was gaping at me and I rolled my eyes. "I'm getting some too, you might as well."

Sighing, I almost grinned when he gave in and told me what to get. I dragged him deeper into the shop and stopped at a large stand, pulling bits and bobs off shelves and trays.

"Why do I have a feeling you've done this before?" Naruto asked, glaring at me. I shrugged and feigned innocence. Of course, he caught me when I waltzed past one shelf and discreetly dropped a book into the basket, chuckling to himself.

I flustered somewhat. "Shut up, Naruto."

"You _have _done this before then?" he teased, linking his arm in mine, prodding at the orange book. "Explains why Shikamaru told me to go with you, not him."

"It's purely for you benefit. It'll be…inspirational."

Naruto laughed again. "Yeah, sure, where will it end up at the end of the day?"

"In the closet where Shikamaru-dono can't find it," I muttered to myself, though I was loud enough for Naruto to hear, making him laugh again.

By the time we got to the counter, he had loosened up. Which was good. When we exited the shop, I took Michiru and handed the things to the girls, turning to Naruto again.

"Oh crap, I forgot something!" I exclaimed, remembering of how Kiba had told me to buy ribbons. When I was in there I didn't really think about it. I ran back in, ignoring what Naruto said about something and grabbed a few packets off the shelves of orange and yellow ribbons. When I went to pay, Naruto was standing there waiting for me.

"Ok, next we have to-crap, where's Michiru?" I asked, taking my change from the cashier.

"I don't know. You ran off…" he said, frowning.

"Oh crap, we lost the baby!" I hissed, starting to panic.

Naruto patted my back. "Don't worry, we left her in that pram over-oh crap, we lost the baby."

I looked to where the pram was to find it had gone, one of the girls running up to me, her locks bouncing on her shoulders, looking distressed.

"Shikamaru-dono's going to kill me…"I muttered, holding my head, feeling a headache come on.

The girl tugged on Naruto's orange sleeve. "These men c-came over and took her away! T-they just picked her up and r-ran off…I-I'm so sorry! We t-tried to stop them b-but…" she shook her head, blinking back tears. Her two friends were standing further away, the older looking redhead trying to calm down the blond.

I grabbed her shoulder harshly. "Where did they go?" I snapped.

She pointed further down the row of shops and bars. I gave Naruto the things and activated my byakugan, scowering the area. Naruto looked ready to move and followed me as I ran through the crowd, following two men, one was carrying the baby while the other was carrying the pram.

They turned down an alley as we caught up with them, looking down to see them climbing a ladder. I held Naruto back and ducked into the shadows, watching them enter a window, Michiru bawling her eyes out.

I felt panic flood over me when I heard her silence. I motioned for Naruto to follow me and we climbed the ladder, leaving the shopping at the bottom. I glared into the room from where I was with the byakugan, seeing Michiru in a cot, fast asleep. There were some people in the room, all men, one of them playing with a girl who was sat on his lap, and something told me he didn't like his version of playing.

"Naruto," I hissed as quietly as I could. "They're kidnappers." Naruto looked furious. "I'll go in first, you go in second. I'll try distract them and you get Michiru and the other girl."

He agreed and I smashed the window open with my fist, quickly jumping into the room in a fighting stance. The men in the room jumped, the one playing with the girl shoving her over to the cot. One man made to grab at me, but I easily avoided, punching him in the stomach.

"I'm off!" one man exclaimed. "He's a Hyuuga! I didn't agree to fight ninja!"

A tall, lean man stood and grabbed the man's arm, pushing him in my direction. "I'm paying you to be a bodyguard, so do your job!" he said, grabbing a coat and making for the door.

"Naruto!"

"Got it!" the blond leaped into the room with such force he flew across the room and grabbed what I guessed was the boss, spinning him round and landing a punch in his face. The man shouted in pain and Naruto grabbed the sides of his head, smashing their foreheads together.

I'd already ducked behind the man who was standing in front of me, slamming my hand into the guy's neck. I walked up to the boss and stepped on his chest, giving him a fierce glare.

"W-what do…" he paused, coughing viciously. "What do you care?" he asked.

"What do I care?" I scoffed and stomped on his stomach, forcing blood to come out his mouth. "You fucking stole my baby. I'd hope I cared, shit head."

Naruto grabbed my arm when I went to ram a kunai into the guy's gut, scowling. "I'll go get the hokage, you get the shopping and Michiru and head off to Kiba's."

I nodded and turned to the small girl who was standing next to Michiru's cot. I pushed past her, causing her to whimper and picked Michiru up. She had drool coming out her mouth, and I could tell they'd only put her to sleep. I smiled softly and ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey, who are you?" I turned to see Naruto talking sweetly to the little girl, holding out his hand. "You don't need to take my hand if you don't want. I just want to help you get out of here, it's not nice, huh?"

She took his hand and shook her head.

"You going to tell me how old you are? I'm guessing your only three."

"I'm four!" she exclaimed before clapping a hand over her mouth. Naruto laughed and gave her a wide grin, which found her face. "I'm Dia."

"Ah, Dia, it's nice to meet you," Naruto said, kissing her hand. Dia giggled and blushed a little. She had greyish hair that was tinted blue and wore a pastel pink dress, a white t-shirt poking out from under it.

"Dia, would you like to go with Neji? He's taking his baby home. I'm sure he'll drop you off."

Michiru woke up, bursting out into tears while screaming for me and Shikamaru. I sighed and bounced her, trying to shush the wails. I could feel Naruto grinning at me as to tease.

I blinked when Dia's tiny hand reached up for mine, looking up at me with green eyes shyly. I turned to Naruto for help, but he just shrugged.

"Ok," I muttered, taking her hand. "Let's go."

"Ok, Onee-chan!" she exclaimed. I felt a twitched developing as my vein popped.

"You so owe me for this, Naruto," I growled, leading Dia out the window, letting her climb on my back. We reached the bottom and she proceeded to climb onto my shoulders, pulling on my hair a little.

"You owe me _big_ time."

--

I laughed. Oh, I laughed _hard_. I wasn't the only one who was laughing either, Kiba was right beside me, laughing so hard her was in tears. Hinata was giggling, holding the door open for her older cousin while Neji marched into the room, glare it its occupants. He dumped shopping bags on the dinning table in the joined dining room and living room before forcing me to take Michiru, detaching the girl who was asleep on his shoulders, cradle carrying her to the couch and dumping her.

"Shut up or I _swear_ you'll all pay," he said, giving us his best Hyuuga glare.

I managed to calm down and grinned, walking up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for looking after Michiru."

"You know how troublesome she was?!" he asked as quietly as he could while shouting, so not to wake the two young girls. "We had to get into a fight with some freaking wannabes and I ended up with _that_," he pointed to the girl. "To bring back here. She even fell asleep!"

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," I said to him with a wink. He calmed down a little and we turned to Kiba, who was rummaging through the bags.

"Is this all for Naruto?" he asked, emptying it.

"Yeah, pretty much," Neji replied, walking over and picking a few things out to put them back. "This is mine. This is mine. So is this."

I sighed, shaking my head a little and jumping when I heard a scream, turning to the girl on the couch. Her green eyes were wide and she was pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Kidnapper! Stay away! Give Michiru back to me! She's Onee-chan's baby!"

I froze and did a retake. "Onee-chan?" I turned to Neji, who looked _pissed_. Pissed and embarrassed.

Kiba grabbed Neji and swung an arm around me, pushing Neji over to the small girl, who latched onto him.

"This is Onee-chan's husband," the Inuzuka stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mama Nedi!" Michiru chimed, waking up. "Papa Shika!"

Dia seemed to calm down on Michiru and Kiba's words, turning to a flustered Neji. "You're his wife?"

Neji was speechless. If I could, I would've jumped at this chance to embarrass my lover. I felt like there was a rock in my throat.

"Yup," Kiba said, pushing me to Neji. "They're married. Well, soon to be married."

"K-Kiba!" I exclaimed, finding my voice.

"It's true," Kiba replied with a shrug.

Dia was beaming happily. "If you're not married yet, Onee-chan, but you will be, can I come to your wedding?"

"O-ok," Neji managed, voice hardly there. The girl squealed and grabbed my arm, pulling me to her. I slumped on the couch on her right, Neji on her left.

"Thank you Onee-chan, Onii-chan!" she said, holding our arms. She suddenly grabbed Michiru from my arms while I wasn't looking.

I didn't even notice. My face was so close to Neji's from when she'd pulled us down, I couldn't move. All I could do was stare into those big, cloud-like eyes with wide onyx ones. I don't know why, but it never registered before. I'd be _Neji Hyuuga's_ _husband_.

Dia was happily playing with Michiru, trying to teach the redhead her name when Neji suddenly snapped, beat red and stuttering furiously.

"W-Wait! _I-I'm _not the wife!" he exclaimed, standing and looking at Kiba. "_He's _t-the w-wife! Not m-me!"

"Mama Nedi!" Michiru exclaimed. "Ya-ya!"

Dia grinned and looked up at me. I still hadn't moved. "Hey, Onii-chan," she said, making me snap my head down and lean back. "That's me! I'm ya-ya!"

"Ya-ya! Papa Shika!"

I forced a grin and patted her on the head. "T-that nice," I managed, heat seeming off my face. I thought my head might explode.

Naruto entered the room, bounding over to us and Dia screamed with joy, as did Michiru.

"Naru-niichan," she said, as if she did everyday. "Michiru-chan can say my name!"

"Dobu! Ya-ya!"

This was all to much for me. Neji was still scwabbling with Kiba, Naruto was entertaining Michiru and Dia, and Hinata was picking up fabrics and lace from the table.

I walked over to the Hyuuga girl. "You need any help?" I asked, trying to get rid of the headache and blush.

She smiled greatfully. "T-that would be-be nice, Shikamaru-kun," she giggled a little. "Or, Shikamaru-niisan."

The whole world was out to get me. I swear.

--

I was walking Dia home with Shikamaru, who was holding a sleeping Michiru in his arms. I was pushing the pram, which was now occupied by Dia. Nothing was really said, and it was getting late, the sun going down. I had the shopping bag on the handle of the chair and there was a small uncomfortable ness about the situation.

"We're here," I said as softly as I could. Shikamaru nodded and shifted Michiru in his arms a bit.

We were standing at the gate that led up to a nice semi-detached house. I shook Dia, trying to wake her up as Shikamaru opened the gate, walking up to knock on the door. A lady flung it open, large green eyes and white hair that was held in a low ponytail.

She pushed past Shikamaru and to me, scooping Dia out the pram and holding her tightly, crying softly. I looked to Shikamaru, who was talking to a man with dark blue hair and onyx eyes, a moustache and beard on his face.

"Thank you so much," he said, smiling a teary smile. "We were so worried."

"You should be thanking Neji," he motioned to me. "He was the one who saved her."

The lady's head snapped up to me as Dia was waking up. "You saved her?"

I nodded. "There was some kidnappers who had taken our baby, so I ran after them. I intended on bringing Dia straight here, but I didn't know the address and she'd fallen to sleep, so I took her with me."

"Don't worry about the people," Shikamaru said, getting the attention of the parents again. "Last I checked, the hokage was dealing with them."

"Thank God," the lady muttered, standing with Dia in one arm and flinging the other around me. "Thank you so much, sir."

"I-it was no problem," I lied. It was a big problem! That little brat…

"Onee-chan?" Dia asked, cracking an eye open before noticing her mother. "Mummy! Daddy!"

The man was talking to Shikamaru about something again, motioning to Michiru. Shikamaru nodded and blushed, muttering something. I noticed the ring around his finger enter the conversation. Neji couldn't help but blush.

"You know, Mummy, Onee-chan and Onii-chan are to get married, and I'm invited!"

"Really? That's wonderful!" The lady grinned at me, wet eyes glistening. "I hope you're very happy!"

I couldn't help the grin that spread on my face, which I noticed matched Shikamaru's. "V-very happy. Thank you."

--

Kitty: Dia thinks Neji is a girl. Having hair that long, someone has to mistake him for a girl!! The amount of times I've been mistaken for a boy because I have short hair, it wouldn't be fair! And Dobu, for those who didn't get it, is 'dobe'.

Anyway. I'm awake XDDD and also, I've noted this in my profile, but I'm looking for a BETA. If you're willing to do it, please say. I'd basically tell you any plans, any notes (you get to see what's in my little-note-book! No one gets THAT privilege!' and, if it's not too much trouble, I'll point to you and beg when I make a new story and need a BETA XD If it's too much trouble, you don't need to BETA my other story, just this one. The pairings are a different, so I'd understand.

Aaand, thank you to the two peoples who pointed out that I re-posted chapter 8 XD meh. So much for being awake when I did this.

Review

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"Dia? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Michiru."

"You are?"

"Yeah, where is she?"

"Err…we're kind of busy right now, can you-"

"But me and my darling Michiru have to make our wedding plans!"

"Huh?"


	10. Chapter 10

NejiShika

Baby Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

My husband. That has a nice ring to it actually. I never really saw myself getting married to anyone outside the family when I was younger, never mind getting married to a sloppy male Nara. Speaking of whom, is still asleep in bed like the lazy ass he is. In all honesty, I wouldn't wish for it any other way.

The sound of a crying baby reaches my ears and I hear soft murmurs of singing as the two wake up, Shikamaru coming into the room, bouncing a quieter Michiru in his arms. I lay out his breakfast as he sits down, getting out some of the baby food from the basket, which has now made residence at the kitchen table.

"Did you sleep well?" he asks, lifting the spoon to Michiru's mouth.

"Yeah, thanks," I sat opposite him, starting on my own breakfast. "What about you?"

"I slept well."

There was complete silence while he fed Michiru, the girl giggling and making sounds all the way through. When I looked up at Shikamaru when he put the tub down, looking at me with a hard gaze, analyzing me for something important.

"Neji," he started with a stern voice. "I never want what happened yesterday to happen again."

I paused, letting the words sink in through the thick air. "What happened yesterday…" the kidnappers. "Won't ever happen again."

"You promise?"

Shikamaru's grip on Michiru tightened somewhat making me smile lightly. I stood, walking round to Shikamaru's seat and ducking down, kissing Michiru's temple, and then letting my fingers take hold of the Nara's chin, lifting his face so I could do the same for him.

"I promise."

He nods and starts to eat his own food. I look down at my almost finished plate and decide I've lost my appetite, picking it up and placing it in the skin. I can't really promise anything. I could, and probably should, try harder to keep her safe.

Looking at the two before I leave, I walk back into the bedroom, excusing myself to go get ready. I need to go see Kiba and Hinata later anyway.

--

"Shikamaru!"

I turned away from my class to see Asuma-sensei calling me, waving and grinning broadly like he always does. I nod, smiling lazily and wait for him to walk over.

"How are you?" he asked, patting me on the back.

"Fine thanks and yourself?"

"Just wondering how one of my favourite students is doing, seeing as he's the only one I never really see anymore," his grin widened. "Neji's been taking all of your spare time for fun and _games _I'm guessing?"

I couldn't help the blush that erupted on my face. "Asuma-sensei…"

"What is it?"

"Don't hint at things like that!"

He laughed and looked at the children who were sparing together. "Who said I was hinting at anything?"

"You're you, that says it all," clapping my hands, I grab the attention of the children. "Ok, you all go off for break."

There was a mass exodus that caused a lot of noise and I turned back to Asuma-sensei, who motioned for me to follow him. "I can't ditch my duties."

"You're not, it's a break," at the incredulous look I gave him he raised his hands. "I'll bring you back before you have to start again, I promise."

Sighing, I give in and follow him, walking through the school to the gate. It's not a far walk before he pulls me behind a tree, pointing to a pond that has people walking around it. I frown, failing to see what's important before my gaze lands on a couple sitting on a bench, the girl laughing and swinging her legs a little, the male munching on a bento box that was, most likely, made by the girl.

"Ino and Chou!" I exclaim in a whisper getting a nod from Asuma-sensei. "It's about damn time."

"I agree, but I don't think they're completely together yet," Asuma muttered. "You're helping Naruto, right?"

I jumped back a bit. "I am _not_ matchmaking with you."

"Come on, Shikamaru! It'll be fun!" he grinned again. "A little mission!"

"I have children to teach."

The older man changed his tracks. "Don't you think you owe it to them?"

I hate the guilty path.

When I said nothing, he continued. "They helped you with Neji when you were going through your 'chicken pox' fiasco. I think you owe it to them to help them see what they have. They don't notice, because they've been together for so long…" Asuma sighed a little. "Ino probably just think the difference in her feelings between you and Chouji is because you're never around anymore, so she's simply grown closer to him, when we all know that's not true, and besides, you-"

"Gosh, alright already, I'll help you, troublesome man."

"You best get back to your class," he said, an award winning beaming look on his face. "I'll leave Chouji and Ino up to you."

He left before I had a chance to retort. I said I'd _help _him, not do it for him!

--

Naruto fidgeted a little, playing with his fingers and biting his lip, looking around a little. Hinata-sama and I were assessing him, Hinata-sama pulling at his hair a little while I lifted his face to look me in the eyes.

"D-do you think it'll s-suit him, N-Neji-niisan?" Hinata-sama asked, holding up the black and orange outfit.

I nodded. "Of course it will, you're wonderful at making clothes," I complimented, getting a furious blush out of her.

"Th-Thank you, N-Neji-niisan," she put the outfit on a the dinning table, Naruto sitting on one of the chairs. Kiba and Shino were out training, due to be back any moment.

"Ah…d-do I have to?" Naruto asked, trying to calm down his blush. I bet he felt like he was on fire.

"Yes, you do," I said simply, folding my arms. "You were the one who came to me and asked for help."

Naruto squirmed a bit and avoided looking at me. "I didn't think that I'd get this…"

"Then what did you want?"

He was silent for a moment before grinning sheepishly. "This."

"There we go, now calm down a little and change into the outfit to make sure it fits."

"W-What?! Right here and now?! B-But Kiba- Shino- _you_!" he started to sweat. "I-I can't!"

Hinata-sama placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled sweetly. "Anou…N-Naruto-kun, I'm sure it-it'll be ok…" she spoke softly, calming the blond down. "I-I hope you like it-it though, I made it w-with you in mind…"

The skill and slyness of the quiet ones. Don't judge a book by it's cover; Hinata-sama is proof of that.

Looking down shamefully, Naruto nodded. "I do like it Hinata, I'm sorry if I made it seem like I didn't…I'm just nervous."

"Ah, I understand, Naruto-kun," Hinata said bashfully. "I was the same…you'll b-be glad w-with the end re-result though…"

"Ok, I trust you, Hinata-chan!"

Oh yeah, single me out the equation. Coughing slightly, I pointed to the outfit, making Naruto pale slightly. He nodded and aloud Hinata-sama to lead him to the bathroom to change, offering help which was greatly appreciated.

Kiba and Shino came back a few minutes later while I was sitting on the couch, sipping some tea that Hinata-sama had made for me. Kiba flopped down beside me and Shino sat on the chair.

"Where are Hinata and Naruto?" Kiba asked, grinning.

"Hinata-sama is helping Naruto change," I looked at the bathroom door. Kiba followed my gaze and nodded, his grin becoming more mischievous.

"Do we get to see him?"

I chuckled a little. "If he decides to come out."

Not moment's later, out he came, flustered and nervous, knees turned in and hands trying to hide his cheeks. "A-anou sa…how does this help?"

The corset was a snug fit, orange silk sleeves dropping off his shoulders giving a nice view of his tanned collar bone. I heard Kiba mutter something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'shit'. The torso was black leather, with an orange ribbon hugging the clipped waist. Hinata-sama motioned for him to twirl and he did, showing the orange leather ties that did up the corset tightly, an orange net fabric sewn into the back like half a skirt, hiding the panty-like bottom. When he came back to the front I noticed the stocking suspender that held up black and orange honeycomb stockings, one being orange and the left one being black, with matching fingerless gloves that reached his elbows.

He tipped the large black boots a little; the chunky heals making him a good five inches taller. His hands twiddled the small amount of hair the had been tied up with orange and black leather ribbons on the left side of his head. Hinata-sama had calmed his hair down with some clips, giving him a side parting on the right. "D-does it look ok?" he asked.

"Hell yeah," Kiba said, gaping at the boy, who shifted again.

"Hinata-sama," I started, swallowing the lump in my throat. "You're a genius."

Said girls blush worsened. "You think?"

"I know."

Shino stood, taking off the large coat and handing it to Naruto, who hugged it like a life line.

"What's this for?" the blond asked quietly. He was being very out of character.

"You need it to get back home, right?"

Naruto's face lit up and he nodded, pulling the coat on and buttoning it up. Kiba gave a little noise of disappointment, which received a glare from Shino. Kiba bit his lip and looked away shamefully. "Sorry…"

"Do you think I look that good, Kiba-kun?" Naruto teased, feeling more confident in the safety of Shino's coat.

Kiba flustered a little, looking helpless. "Y-yeah…"

Naruto giggle. "Maybe Hinata should make herself one!"

The girl's eyes widened a little. "E-eh?!"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," I said, smirking. Shino and Kiba were looking at each other before looking at Hinata, who looked like she was about to faint.

"N-Naruto-kun sh-should go b-back to-to S-Sasuke-kun, n-ne?" she stuttered, wringing her hands.

"Ok, I can so … not do this. What am I meant to do again?"

"Troublesome…"

Kiba sniggered. "Someone's been spending too much time with their lover-boy."

"Shut up Kiba," I snapped, forcing down the tinge in my cheeks. "There's one thing missing from his outfit."

The colour drained from Naruto's face at my words and his blue eyes widened frightfully when I pulled something out from behind my back. Hinata-sama took it off me and walked back to Naruto, holding it up.

"They say that when blindfolded, you're more sensitive to touch," I explained, watching Hinata-sama position the blind fold along Naruto's hair line. It had an elastic back and was a black silk fabric.

"Do I have to?" he whined, sounding a lot younger than he was.

"Yes, now go out there a be a … man?"

--

I picked up Michiru from Sasuke, who was looking for Naruto. Luckily, Michiru had kept him too busy to search hard.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," I said to the Uchiha, letting Michiru's weight fall on my hip and clutched the plastic bags from the super market in my other hand. Sasuke nodded and looked up, frowning a little.

"Why is he wearing _Shino's jacket_?"

I looked up at the roof behind us and waved, smirking. "Ah, I'm sure there's a … good reason. Have fun."

I left before he could answer, hearing him say something to Naruto. Our apartment wasn't that far away, and I got there in record time, dumping the bags onto the counter and walking into the living room, seeing Neji sitting on the couch in a sleeping yukata. I walked into the bedroom, yawning a little and bouncing a giggling Michiru.

"Shikamaru-dono…" I heard from behind me. I soon felt two strong arms snake round my waist and a head fall onto my shoulder. "Maybe you should send Michiru to sleep in the living room…shall we?"

I smirked and turned a little so that my side was pressed against Neji, Michiru on my other side.

"Mama Nedi!" she squealed, clapping her hands.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," I replied, moving to the door. "You wait here."

I left Michiru on the couch with a blanket over her, waiting till her breath became steady and her eyes closed before I went back into the bedroom, leaning on the door frame. Neji was sat on the bed, his weight mainly on his left, shoulders slanted and legs spread. The tie of his yukata was undone, but he still wore it. When I walked over, I shrugged off my jacket and undid my belt, tugging my jumper over my head.

"Ah, children are stressful…" I muttered, climbing on the bed on all fours, crawling over to him. He wrapped his hands around my neck and fell backwards, smiling slightly.

"I think I have something to calm you down a little…" he muttered, pecking me on the cheek. "If you want it?"

"I'd be _more _than happy."

He laughed a little, sending tingles down my spine and rolled us over before telling me to roll onto my front. I did so and used my hands as a pillow. I jumped a little when the world went dark and his warm breath ran past my ear and neck.

"This was is more fun…" he said, tying the konoha headband tightly so it wouldn't fall. I heard him shuffled a bit and get off my back, telling me to more towards the foot of the bed. His knees touched my head and he ran a hand over my shoulders.

"I bought something while I was with Naruto yesterday," he said, shuffling a bit more. The a woody scent flooded through my nose. "It's called 'Juniper'. It's a massage oil, meant to relieve stress…" I heard him rub the substance on his hands. "I hope it helps."

The feeling of his hands going from my shoulders right down to my butt was better than I could've hoped for. The weight would vary from being on the calm and fingers, to going to the heel of his hand. I shivered involuntary even though the oil was warm. His fingers would separate and spay out before coming back together. Sometimes he'd going quickly, other times he'd slow down.

I let out a low moan when he started using one hand, and then the other, part of him always on my back. The juniper calmed me down and I was soon relaxed into a daze while his hands slid across my skin. I lavished in the feeling of his fingers making wavy patterns and his hands leaving a tingling sensation on my back.

Everything changed slightly when he lifted his hands off my back, and then levitated them. I could tell he was using the Byakugan. I nuzzled into the mattress and his knees as I felt his hands running over my body.

I let out a loud moan when his finger dipped down lightly, tapping a pressure point. I never thought something so dangerous could feel so good.

I was soon fully relaxed, feeling intoxicated with ecstasy and juniper. I heard Neji swear as the doorbell went, getting up and picking up his yukata before leaving the room.

I rolled onto my front and waited for him to come back.

--

I stared down blankly at the big, childlike eyes that were looking back up at me. The blinked a few times and the small hand pulled on my yukata for attention.

"Dia? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to see Michiru."

"You are?"

"Yeah, where is she?"

I glanced back into the apartment, hugging the yukata close to my body. "Err…we're kind of busy right now, can you-"

"But me and my darling Michiru have to make our wedding plans!" she exclaimed, failing her arms. I blinked again and tried to process the information.

"Huh?" oh yeah, clever!

The girl ducked under my arm and walked into the house, spotting Michiru on the couch. "My darling Michiru-chan!"

"Ya-ya!"

Sighing, I shook my head. "You know," Dia started. "Me and Michiru are going to be married one day," she stated, grinning. "Right, Michiru-chaan?"

The redhead clapped her hands furiously and I rolled my eyes. "I'll let you plan your wedding. I'm going to be in the room down the hall, if you need me knock on the door, but don't come in the room, ok?"

"Ok, Onee-chan!" Dia chimed.

I walked back into the bedroom, shutting the door and shrugging off the garment before turning to my lover. He was sprawled on the front, staring at me in a daze. I smirked and waltzed over, swaying my hips and pulling his 'blindfold' down. I heard him laugh a little and I knelt next to him, indulging the room in juniper once again before going back to attending to Shikamaru.

I pushed my hands across his stomach, going from where I was to the other side. I tried to spread out the amount of attention I spent on his torso equally, but eventually started drawing circles on his chest.

He pulled me down, cupping my cheek with one hand and holding the back of my neck with the other. I pressed my tongue against his before mouthing it, sucking on the pink limb lightly. I let my hands drift up and down his chest, getting close to his pelvis each time.

His back arched when I cupped his balls, rolling them around a little. I smirked and slid down his stomach so I could straddle his shins. I bent down to the erect penis and ran my tongue between and around them, getting pleasured moans and gasps from him. I held his hips down with one hand and let the other massage his thigh. I mesmerized every inch of his testies, occasionally 'accidentally' lapping his shaft.

I nuzzled at the shaft with the inside of my lips and poked my tongue out a fraction before getting to the top. I didn't touch it at all. I swivelled my tongue onto a different course, going back down his member. I did this until he was begging.

"N-Neji…hurries up!"

I breathed against the top corner of his thigh, making his muscles contract. I gathered saliva in my mouth before leaving a sloppy trail from the bottom on his balls to the tip of his shaft. He sucked in a breath as I started to bob my head, closing my own eyes and flicking my tongue round in circles, tracing every corner and side.

"Onee…chan?"

My eyes snapped open and I turned to the door to see Dia holding Michiru awkwardly. She was staring wide-eyed at us and not blinking. I then noticed Michiru was crying her eyes out.

"Ah, D-Dia, what is it?" I asked. Shikamaru was covering himself with a pillow, sitting up and holding it against his stomach. I hid myself behind the foot of the bed a little and smiled nervously.

Dia didn't seem to get it. "Michiru-chan hurt herself…aren't you cold?"

"Ha," Shikamaru laughed nervously. "We were just in the shower, you know."

She nodded with childish innocence and tried to keep hold of Michiru. I managed to fish out a pair of boxers from under the bed, no doubt being Shikamaru's, and pulled them on before walking over to them, taking the wailing redhead off Dia.

"Thank you, Dia," I said, rubbing Michiru's head.

"She hit her head on the table, but you weren't answering the door."

"Sorry about that…what time does your mum want you home?" I asked, trying to get rid of her.

Dia grinned. "She didn't say. But my curfew is at seven."

"Maybe I should take you home now, Michiru can come too."

The girl nodded happily and skipped off out the room. I sighed and set Michiru on the bed, walking to the cupboard to get some clothes. I trotted over to Shikamaru, pecking him on the lips. He gave me an adorable pout.

"I have to take her home," I said, picking up Michiru.

"Boring!"

--

Kitty: by the way, I have that team 8 lemon fic done and out XD my first threesome, so if you read it, be nice. I'll probably do some more. And, as a small request, I made another NejiShika story which is very hard to write for me reviews are appreciated. –puppy dog look-

Nyah, this took a while I hope you like it!

Exams finish in a weeeeek –dances- I bought a book to help me with this story, so I won't have writer's block for a while X3 yay! See what I do for you guys? XDDD

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"That's so cute!"

"You know, we probably shouldn't be here."

"But look at them, they're adorable!"

"A-Anou … I-I-I think w-we sh-should g-g-go…"

REVIEWS:

**Tyra: **how can you _not _notice Neji's qualities? X3 I'm glad you like it, and I love the way you summed it up XDD thanks for reviewing!!

**Paachaaaw: **I bet Kiba's used to getting the blame on him now XDDD Shikamaru has a tendency to do that. Though, I'm sure there will be revenge –looks around- and I loved that longish-review! You're just awesomes XP thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter toooo

**Syciara-Lynx: **nyah thank you –huggu- I'm glad you thought it was cute X3 thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter too!

**the girl in the mirrior: **thank you is it okai if I email my next chapter of one of my stories to you? Thanks bunches!!! I'm glad you like it though thanks for reviewing!!

**BrevityofWit: **I'm glad you liked those parts XDD they were random. But I don't think you'd want to pick up the baby if you were in their place either ..; thanks for reviewing hun, I'm glad you like it!!

**fullmetal naruto girl: **I'm tempted to make a side fic about Sasuke and Naruto's night together XDDD cause Naru-chan would look adooorable! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Emeralde: **Shikamaru has a tendency to attract scary girls … oh well, most of them are smexy, so he can be let off XDDD Neji's his one and only still though I'm thinking of writing a SasuNaru Lemon featuring Naruto's outfit XDDD hahaha, thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it, nyah.

**psychotic KAT: **well, people seem to like Dia. And she's part of my big plan XD so meh. Yeah…I'm glad you like it, and you think it's funny XDD hahaa, thanks for reviewing!

**THINK NDN: **I'm happy to have more than one BETA! Thanks for reviewing XDD I hope you don't wake up your sisters. I'm glad you like it nyah!

**Dark Dreamer 92: **XDD I'm glad you like the pairing! Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it so far –grins- jaa ne!

**Concise Complexity: **I'm glad you found it funneh XP I aim to please. Thanks for reviewing I hope you like this chapter too, nyah!

--


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE: **Starting Friday, The Girl In The Mirror has agreed to BETA this story. She's already started my other one, but she's computerless till Friday, so will start again then. For now, I will force myself into re-reading it… -isn't getting anywhere-

NejiShika

Baby Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

It's quite surprising how nice it is to do the same thing everyday. Most people would think it's boring, to wake up to the smell of cooking, to fetch a baby to stop it crying, to walking into the kitchen and be greeted with the same person you wanted to spend every second of every minute of every hour of everyday with. It wasn't that bad.

In fact, I'd say it was rather damn good.

"Hey," Neji said, setting the dishes out like he did every morning.

"Hey," I repeated, getting out the items for Michiru's breakfast, like I did every morning.

If you think about it, our mornings are surprisingly non-eventful. And when they _are _eventful, it's generally a bad thing.

"Asuma-sensei wanted me to hook up Chou and Ino."

Neji looked up from his meal, a small surprise in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, because he's too damn lazy to do it on his own."

This caused my lover to laugh a bit. "Ah, but why do I have a feeling that, the only reason you're telling me this, is because _you're _too damn lazy to do it on your own?"

Flustering, I muttered a small "troublesome" under my breath and patted Michiru on the back as she coughed a little.

"But if that is the case, I'd be happy to help," he said.

"Really?"

"On one condition," he raised a finger as I raised a brow at the devilish smirk on his face. "You help me with a little something…"

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

Standing, he took his plate to the sink, dumping it and leaning on the counter seductively. "Well, I heard there was this place in the forest that rose petals grew in, and I was thinking of going there…"

"I'm not having sex in a public place," I said, glancing at Michiru, not forgetting the 'bondage' incident.

Neji just blinked innocently. "What makes you think I want-"

"Let's not say that word anymore. I'll be murdered if next time mum looks after Michiru that's what she says."

"Mama Nedi!" the redhead said, raising her arms in the general direction of Neji. I placed her on the floor and watched as she tried to craw, slipping on the tiled floor.

The Hyuuga picked her up and scooped her into his arms. "Well, what makes you think I want that anyway?"

"The fact that's all you ever want? The fact you have a one-track mind?"

"Have a bit of faith?"

"No."

Sighing, he walked over to me and watched me eat for a moment. "Think about it?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking … no."

"Then why should I help you?" he asked childishly.

I pouted a little, frowning. "Ino helped you so much to get me. In anyway she could. And you're not going to help her back? Where's your heart?"

"At least come with me to _see _the place then?" he begged, looking a little crestfallen.

I sucked in a breath, and from the winning look on his face he knew what I was going to say. "Fine, but you're helping me with-"

"Ino and Chouji, I know," he bent down and placed a small kiss on my forehead. "Thanks anyway."

"Whatever."

He left the room happily with a skip in his step, not gone for five minutes before the door bell rang. I groaned; an eventful morning.

Opening the door, I was surprised to see Ino and Chouji there, Chouji looking relatively tired and Ino just grinning madly. I held the door open wider, letting them come into the room

"Hey," Ino started. "Guess what?"

I frowned a little. "What?"

"Tsunade-sama has started to appoint people to look after new teams!" she said, pointing to herself. "I'm one!"

Looking at Chouji, he nodded as well as if to answer my unspoken question. "You're one too," he said. "If you want to be."

"Who else?" I asked.

"Well, Tenten agreed, as did Naruto. And I think Lee is too…I'm not sure about team eight, I haven't asked them yet," she said. "But you'll have to ask Neji for us too! It would be fun!"

"What about Sakura and Sasuke?"

Chouji laughed. "Can you see _Sasuke _being a leader of the new teams? It would be chaos!"

I smiled a little and nodded. "Good point."

"As for Sakura," Ino started. "She's too busy at the hospital. They can't sacrifice her," which made sense; she's become a very good doctor.

"But anyway," the blonde continued. "That's not the point. We told Tsunade-sama that we'd see if you and Neji and the others were going to do it, or not…"

I looked between my best friends. Chouji was looking encouraging, while Ino was looking pleadingly. "Ok, I'll-"

"No," we turned to the new voice, seeing Neji standing in the door way. "We're not doing it."

"Since when did you make my choices for me?" I asked, growling a little.

He walked up to us and frowned. "Since now. Do you really want to have to spend time with a bunch of sprogs?"

"Well, maybe I do," I said, crossing my arms.

"And I say you don't."

Ino giggled from where she was, and the two of us turn to her and Chouji to see teasing looks on their faces. "Neji-kun," she started. "You don't need to be jealous just because you don't want to share Shikamaru more than you already do."

"Whatever," he hissed, going a pinkish colour. "I said no, for the both of us."

"And I said yes, you don't need to do it. Just like Sasuke and Sakura, I'm sure you three could have nice little moments together in your free time."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No-"

"Damn it Neji," I stomped my foot for effect. "Why?"

There was a short pause before Neji scoffed and walked out the room. "Fine, go off and look after a bunch of rookies."

"You used to be a rookie!"

He turned to face me. "_I_ was never a rookie."

I fumed as he left the room and headed in the general direction of the bedroom. I turned back to Ino and Chouji. "Egomaniac…" I muttered.

The two still had teasing looks on their faces. "Don't worry, I'm sure he just does it because he _cares_," Ino said.

"Cares my ass," I spat. "I'll look after one of the rookie teams."

Chouji nudged me. "You sure?"

"Yeah, Shikamaru, you might be deprived of sex for a month or something."

That statement made me fluster. "_Neji's _the sex addict, not me!" I retorted. "Besides, I'm sure he'll get over it."

--

"But Neji, you should join us! Help the fire of youth burn in the young children's hearts!"

"Yeah Neji, maybe not exactly what Lee said, but you can twist it a bit and it sounds like fun! Come on…"

I felt my eye muscles twitch. "Why don't you go bug Sasuke into it?"

"Can you really see Sasuke being the team leader of a rookie team?" Tenten asked. "Besides, I doubt that many parents would be overly fond of the idea."

"Can you see _me _being a team leader?" I asked back.

Lee jumped in. "Of course, my rival Neji, anything is possible!"

"How about no?" I asked again, loosing patients. "I'm busy with other stuff."

Tenten frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Like what? Shikamaru's doing the leader thing too!"

"Please, don't remind me."

We were _meant _to be training. That's why we agreed to meet up. It started with Tenten and Lee asking me if I was looking forward to getting a team appointed to me, and what I thought it'd be like. After a while of them babbling on, they asked why I was being so quiet, and I told them. It didn't go down very well.

"Lee," I said, getting the man's attention. "Let's fight."

He was more than happy to.

Tenten was a different story …

"Come _on _Neji!" she persisted. "You can't still not want to?"

"Tenten let me explain this in simple words;" I stared her in the face for a few seconds. "No."

She put it at rest, thankfully, for now at least. But that was enough time for me to train with Lee- who could still not beat me.

The thought of having three little children tagging along behind you was sickening. I never liked children- and that included Hanabi and Michiru. Hanabi had been a chuunin for about two years or something now, and had to wait for the rest of her team for about a year during that time. The weight of having three genins on your shoulders must've been tiring, and I can't imagine what Kakashi was feeling when one of his went haywire and the other two started obsessing. Though, the two obsessing have come very far, and I'm pretty sure Naruto will get the position of Hokage. On top of that, he got a new member that he didn't really get to know as he was _basically _replaced. A new member that almost was the down fall of his team.

I landed a hit in Lee's stomach, watching his face screw up with pain. Tenten shouted something, and I realised that I might've gone a bit too far. Might've being a bit of an understatement.

"Neji!" the woman scolded. "What were you thinking?"

Nothing really. "Sorry…" I muttered, scratching my temple. "I'm going to sit out for a while."

"But we haven't finished our battle!" Lee exclaimed. "I will not give up! I shall triumph!"

I shook my head. "Not right now, Lee…"

He settled down a bit and nodded, turning to Tenten with a cheesy smile. "Well, Tenten, shall we fight?" the girl nodded at his words and got in her position.

I sat by a tree, banging my head against the wood lightly, shutting my eyes. Who the hell would want a baby anyway?

"Neji, why are you talking to yourself about babies?"

I snapped my head round to see Sakura, who was smiling with a hint of amusement in her eyes. She wore an apron and a mask around her neck, so I'm guessing she ran out on her shift.

I had to pause to think of an answer. "I have no idea."

She giggled, sitting next to me. "So much for genius," she commented. I frowned and looked away, fuming slightly. She rolled her eyes and nudged me. "Something on your mind?"

"Have they found Michiru's parents yet?"

The pink haired lady blinked a few times. "Not that I know of."

"Then I'm fine."

She laughed again. "Why, are you wanting to keep Michiru?"

"What-no! Of course not! I was just wondering…." I said, frowning. Nothing was making any sense today.

I guess Sakura picked up my confusion, as she changed the subject. "I heard you're not going to do the rookie team captain thing?"

"Nah, I can't really see myself looking after three kids."

Another laugh. "But don't you remember when we had to do that thing when we were rookies, and we guided teams to the top of a mountain. It's a shame that got called off, because of the rain."

"And Naruto idiotically kept going anyway? Yeah, I remember that."

"Judging by that small smile on your lips, I'm guessing you did well with _your _team," she noted. I couldn't help the horrid fluster that found its way to my cheeks.

"W-What?! No…well, it didn't go awfully, but…" I trailed off, deciding this wasn't helping my pride. "That was a one off."

Shrugging, she clapped her hands together and rubbed them. "I think you'd make a good team captain. You're not as cold as you used to be, your temper's not as short as Sasuke's is, and the rookies could learn a lot from you," giving me a small smile, the medic nin. carried on. "And I think with you training them, they'd be chuunin in no time flat."

"You think so, huh?" I asked.

Nodding, she winked at me. "And I bet it would help you raise Michiru if we don't manage to find her parents."

It took a moment before her words sunk in and I felt heat rising to my cheeks once more. Lee called to her, waving with a giant grin. She got up and brushed and dirt off her rear before walking over to him and giving him a small kiss. Tenten and Sakura had a small conversation before they started planning something with Lee, Tenten going into a dreamy daze. They were going on a double date no doubt.

If we don't find her parents…

--

I set the container down on the desk, stuffing my hands back into my pocket as Sakura put it away, thanking me profusely for running her a few errands. She'd caught me while she was on the way to find Lee and asking if I would do her a favour. I didn't have anything else to do, and she looked like she really wanted to see her lover. I still had Michiru in my arms, pulling at my earring and jacket.

"Ah, also Shikamaru, will you be seeing Ino or Chouji later?" she asked, taking her gloves and mask off, but leaving her apron on.

"Yeah, most probably. We were thinking of getting something to eat together."

She let a mischievous grin grace her looks. "Great, because I found someone else who might want to take on a team?"

"Oh?" I frowned. Hinata had agreed, as had Shino, but Kiba had flatly refused. Unless Sakura or Naruto had convinced Sasuke into it, no one else way really left. "Who?"

Her grin widened and the name slipped off her tongue like water. "Neji."

There was a long, long moment.

"Neji?! That bastard went at me for ages this morning about doing it!"

She chuckled to herself a bit. "I talked to him when I went to see Lee, and it seems he's rethinking it. You should encourage him."

"Th-that's not it…" I said. "Troublesome."

"Ha, well, you should tell Ino and Chouji before he changes his mind again!" she said.

"Thanks again for getting me the pills; it was really nice of you!"

"Don't mention it. Thanks for talking to Neji."

She waved her hand a little. "Ah, it's ok! I'm jealous of you guys really! I wish I could do it, but I'm just too busy here…not that I'd give up my post, I worked hard, and I work hard!"

Nodding, I said goodbye and left the hospital, walking down the streets to find Neji. He wanted me to go to the forest with him, but hadn't really told me where to meet him.

"Onii-chan!"

I turned, Michiru giggling madly and clapping her hands.

"Ya-ya!"

The blunette stopped before us, grinning. "How are you, my darling Michiru?"

I smiled and crouched so that Michiru and Dia could say hello properly. Her mother walked up to us, smiling happily. She seemed like a bright woman in general.

"Ah, Shikamaru was it? It's nice to see you again!"

"Likewise," I said, bowing my head a little. "You look very nice today, are you going out?" I asked.

She laughed bashfully and cupped her cheek. "Oh, young men, such charmers! We were about to go meet my husband for lunch, though, you're welcome to join us!" she paused. "Where's Neji?"

"Ah, I'm about to go meet him," I explained. "Sorry, maybe we could have lunch another time?"

"That would be lovely."

Dia piped up. "Can Michiru not come with us?" she asked with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Dia!" her mother scolded. "Don't be so rude, they can't come!"

The child looked to the floor. "Sorry…"

"Ah, it's ok. I'm sure Michiru would be happy to go with you-" I looked up to the mother. "Unless that's a problem-"

"No, of course not!" she exclaimed. "I owe you so much for what you did for us! I'd be thrilled if Michiru was to come with us. Would Neji mind?"

I grinned nervously. Of course, Neji would be over the moon. "Well, we were going to drop her off at her babysitters probably, I think Neji wants some…alone time," I said, trying to find the right words.

By the giggle that I received, no more explanation was needed. "I understand," she said. "Is there any time you want her back?"

"None really, maybe we could pick her up when we're coming back?" I asked. She nodded and I stood, forcing Michiru and Dia to let go of hands. Dia whooped when I passed Michiru over to her mother, the baby giggling and clapping her hands.

"You'll need the bag, Ms…." It was meant to be a question, but the lack of a name kind of spoiled it.

"Remy Umiko, but please, Remy is fine."

I passed her the baby bag. It wasn't big, and had a few diapers and baby food in. "Thanks again, Remy."

"You're more than welcome," she said with her normal grace. It was then I noticed a small pram that Dia scrambled into, Remy giving Michiru to Dia, who giggled. "Be careful," Remy said to her daughter.

"Have a nice lunch," I said, waving a little.

"Have fun with Neji," she said back, winking. I couldn't help the thumping that started in the back of my head. I knew she knew, but…did she have to be so…

Shaking my head, I stuffed my hands into my pockets and went back to finding Neji.

--

When Shikamaru had turned up at the training grounds _without _Michiru, I was almost cheering for joy. I led him further into the forest, holding onto his hand. I could feel his grip tighten a little as we got further in, making my smile widen.

I looked up when we got to a clearing, smiling at the clouds you could seeing through all the foliage. Shikamaru walked forward a bit, slacking his hold on my hand. There were random buses of flowers and petals scattered around the ground, sticks and leaves giving the ground a bed cover.

He gasped as I spun him round, pulling him close to me and letting my mouth hover over his.

"They say that the right smell is a key for great love making…" I said, resting my nose against his cheek and breathing in. "Doesn't it smell nice here?"

I felt him nod. "It does…but-"

I cut him off with my lips before he had time to protest. Smirking into the kiss, I placed my free hand on his hip, lacing our fingers together and gently pressing into him. I felt him melt against me and when I opened my eyes slightly, his own had slipped shut.

I let my fingers caress the skin that was on his hip bone, rubbing my thumb up and down lovingly. I can proudly say I know every inch of this beautiful body. I can proudly say that if I ever forgot, or simply felt like it, I could memorize it all over again as many times as I wanted.

His own free hand came up to hold the back of my neck, unlacing our fingers as he stumbled back and letting them move to the top of my head, running them through my hair. I purred and guided him to a tree, pressing him against it.

The hand that was at my neck trailed down my front, undoing my shirt and pushing it off my shoulders. He made quick work of my trousers, letting them drop to the floor as he ran his hands over my chest, licking wide strokes across my tongue.

I nuzzled into his neck and tugged down his trousers and tossed his jacket to the ground, drawing circles on his sides and chest as I pushed his jumper up. His hands pinned themselves above his head and I pulled the item of clothing off, letting it join everything else. Left in boxers, I can't imagine a tree bark is very comfortable. The only other option is the floor, which is probably not comfortable either.

I pushed him down onto the floor anyway, licking at his neck slowly as he nuzzled into my hair, running his hands over my forearms, biceps, back, chest and stomach, tracing every inch of skin her could reach.

I pressed flush against him, nibbling at his neck and smiling as he let out a moan through his nose, running his hands through my hair and pulling out my hair tie. I lifted my hand to his own hair, pulling his out and wrapping it onto my wrist. I pressed flush against him, my hands by his head holding him down.

"You know what I said this morning about public places?" he said lazily. I made a sound of recognition. "This is no longer a public place."

With that I sucked hard on his neck and bit down, drawing a small amount of blood. I lifted my head up and looked into his dazed eyes, smirking and licking my lips hungrily.

"Good," I said. "Because I wouldn't care if it was."

When I rolled off him he whined a little, but smiled none the less, staring straight into my eyes. I smirked cheekily and stayed on my side, reaching a hand out and putting it down his boxers, groping the perfect ass, getting him to stick his tongue out.

I took it into my mouth, pushing against it with my own. He opened his mouth to give me a bit of entrance, but he mainly dominated the kiss, for once. I caressed the smooth skin before tugging at the boxers a bit. He lay back again as I sat up, pulling his boxers down and placing kisses on his abdomen, giving feather kisses to the skin, getting lower and lower until I met hair, smirking and changing path to go down his left leg, breathing hot air onto his inner thigh, making him writhe a little.

"Boxers," he muttered. "Off…"

I obliged, taking off the undergarment and discarding it. He let his eyes soak up my appearance and smiled softly. "That's mine," he said. "Forever."

I blushed lightly at the indirect mention of our engagement, returning the look anyway. I picked up his hand and held his ring finger to my lips, kissing the ring.

"As long as you want it."

"Forever sounds good then," he teased. When he went to sit up, I pushed him back a little and let my finger tips linger on his chest. Relaxing, he lay where he was and watched me.

I picked up rose petals from around us and let them rung through my fingers and onto his body, making his smile widen a little. I saw his tummy shake as he chuckled. While I was decorating his body with petals, he took some of my long hair and plaited it, enjoying the silence and peacefulness.

"I heard that when your hair's fancy it's also a good thing," he said. "Something to do with sex, wasn't really listening at the time."

"Oh, who told you that?" I asked.

A small pink tainted his cheeks, yet he smiled sheepishly. "Ino I think. She talked about smell, and hair, and taste and all this other junk," the sheepish look was replaced with a cheeky one. "Though, I guess it comes in handy."

"I guess it does," I said, letting the last rose petal fall from my hand and just above his belly button.

I couldn't help but snigger a bit when he laughed as my tongue first hit his skin, playfully dipping and dodging around the rose petals, smelling the soft fragrance and pressing them into his skin with my pink limb, flicking around his nipple, but not staying too long.

I wanted to give him a taste of what was to come.

--

"That's so cute!" Ino exclaimed, stars in her eyes.

"You know, we probably shouldn't be here," Tenten reminded, but didn't take her eyes off the scene.

"But look at them, they're adorable!" I said, pointing to them.

"A-Anou … I-I-I think w-we sh-should g-g-go…" Hinata muttered, face a hot pink.

"Oh, don't be such a pessimist," Ino hissed, waving the question off. "It's not like it really matters. We'll be going soon…"

It was true. We were only coming to quickly ask Neji if he really was ok with taking on a rookie team. Tenten knew where he was, Hinata could quiet often sway him into anything, and Ino and I were sort of the messengers. But come on, who can resist this?

Shikamaru was on his back, hands above his head carelessly and Neji moving his tongue around rose petals with skill, nuzzling at his diaphragm, navel, hips, and the dip in the collarbone. Hinata tugged on my sleeve a bit and I turned to her.

"S-Sakura…" she said. "Sh-shall w-we-we come back l-later?"

Of course, as wonderfully hot at this might be, I doubt Hinata's seen her fully grown cousin naked. Maybe when they were little, but not now. I looked back at the two boys before coming up with an answer.

"I'm sure they won't be long, we can wait."

I hear Ino squeal in joy at my words and Tenten nodded numbly. Hinata bit her lip, and when I looked properly, I could tell she was actually trying to bite back a smile.

I grinned. "Don't worry, we're all perverts now," I teased, making her blush a bit more.

She giggled still, nodding a little.

Ino gripped my hand and covered her mouth, eyes going wide. I heard Tenten gasp and Hinata squeak. I focused on the two boys to see Neji settle himself between Shikamaru's legs, kissing the chest lovingly one more time before lifting the legs up a little. He held a tube which, I guess, he got while I was talking to Hinata from his pocket. Someone likes to be prepared.

Neji coated his hand with the lube before transferring it onto his member, making my cheeks fluster a little. I may have seen a lot being a medic nin, but this was a bit different.

He lifted Shikamaru's feet over his shoulder, letting them slip off a little and onto his arm as he positioned himself at Shikamaru's entrance, putting his hand on the other male's erection and pumping a little as he pushed in.

The moans that filled the once silent forest were unbearably erotic. Shikamaru's hips and upper half bucked up and he would run his hands through his hair, Neji's small braids and locks falling over the Nara's body, getting entwined with the petals that got crushed in their love making as Neji bent down, resting his forehead against Shikamaru's chest and nuzzling a little.

Shikamaru started twitching first, hands becoming frantic and moans dissolving into screams, sometimes managing to find a midway point. His legs twitched furiously on Neji's arms, his hands and arms soon following the motion.

The smell of sex drenched the air soon after the dark eyed man came, getting a sticky mass of cum all over their torsos. He let out another scream, louder than the rest when Neji came, pulling out a little later.

They lay there like that, panting and sweating, a mixture of rose petals, braids, sweat cum and spit on their bodies. Neji was flat on Shikamaru, his head on the other's chest, limp.

Hinata was the first to jump. It was like a chain reaction that happened in a matter of milliseconds. Neji's byuakugan faced us, Hinata jumped, followed by me, Ino and then Tenten. Shikamaru followed his gaze and frowned. After a moment, his frown was replaced by the colours blue and pale peach.

"Hinata-sama, Sakura?" Neji said first, sitting up. Shikamaru propped himself up on his elbows. "Ino, Tenten?"

"Girls," Shikamaru said, shutting his eyes and falling back again, tucking his hands behind his head. "Troublesome."

Neji smirked at his words.

Ino stood first, being the most bold and closest to Shikamaru. I could see her hand was shaking a little and she looked somewhat nervous behind the serious exterior. I knew her well enough.

She marched over to the two boys and Tenten was next, just as bold. I followed, holding onto Hinata's hand, said girl looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

Shikamaru smirked and cracked open an eye. I knew it was then that I should've turned around.

"Enjoy the show?"

--

Oh, the look of pure embarrassment that past Ino's face when I said that. She gulped and dropped the act, blushing heavily. I was still shaking a little from the ride, Neji doing the same.

Tenten had her mouth covered, looking embarrassed, yet relatively happy. Sakura, being probably the more professional, smiled a little, but blushed at being caught. I guess she's used to seeing people naked. Hinata however had her eyes tightly shut and could've lighted up a pitch black room. She was holding onto Sakura's fist so tight her knuckles were white.

"W-we were wondering if Neji was going to be a rookie captain," Ino said, hands on her hips.

My smirk widened. "And you just happened to get caught up in the moment?"

She frowned, looking away and pouting. I love to tease her so. "Is that so wrong?"

Feeling kind of sorry for Hinata, I exchanged a look with Sakura that made the medic nod, saying something to Hinata and guiding her off with a strained smile.

Neji looked at me a moment, as if searching for an answer. I grinned and nodded happily.

"I'll do it," he said to Ino, who nodded with her classic toothy beam and vanished, Tenten going after her.

The Hyuuga looked back at me and gave me a cunning look. "You know…there's a lake just near here…in case you were uncomfortable staying like that?"

I returned the look, leaning up and titling my head to capture his lips, stopping before hand. "Well I was starting to get a _bit _uncomfortable, now you mention it…"

--

We sat opposite Chouji and Ino, who had happily welcomed me, even though I wasn't meant to be there. I said I'd go get Michiru, but Shikamaru had given me an 'I have a plan' look and I changed my mind.

"This is nice," Shikamaru commented, looking at Chouji. "We don't often hang out anymore."

The other man nodded. "Yeah, we don't."

"And a double date too. How ironic."

The two other members of team ten froze, heat creeping to their cheeks.

I pretended to be surprised. "I didn't know you two were going out with each other," I said.

Ino was the first to find her bearings. "Ah-what-no, no, no! Me and Chouji? That would be like…dating your best friend, ha…ha…" she looked around nervously. "Who's ready to order?"

Oh, this was going to be a long night for you two. A very long night indeed.

I nodded and raised my hand a little, catching the attention of the waitress. She came over with a winning smile and a notebook.

"Can I take your order?" she asked.

Chouji's mind was back onto the food and he was ordering a lot, Ino starting to tell him to go on a diet. He said something back to her and the two started bickering. I nudged Shikamaru a little, who turned to the waitress.

"Sorry about them," he said. "They're always bickering like an old married couple."

The two stopped, flustering once more while locking eyes. They turned away from each other at the same time and Ino ran her fingers through her fringe a little. When the waitress gave Shikamaru a puzzled look, he simply winked and she smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry," she said, giggling. "I've heard it's healthy in a relationship to argue a little."

I would've laughed if it hadn't been for Ino's retort. "Well, then, Shikamaru and Neji should do something about their relationship. I think they argue a little too much."

Shikamaru, surprisingly, shrugged calmly. Ino and Chouji eyed him suspiciously. "At least I'm not in denial."

I ducked my head a little, hiding my mouth behind my hand to stop any laughed a little. Shikamaru had his own lazy smirk, while Ino and Chouji had priceless looks.

Ino's mouth opened and closed a few times. "I-I…I'm not in denial!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

They would've gone on forever if Chouji hadn't ordered something else.

--

That night was full of fun and talk. I didn't embarrass my two best friends too much. Just a little…more than I could've done. It was nice to spend more time with them, Neji there making it even nicer. At the end of the evening I commented offhandedly that I thought Chouji should walk his date home. Neji added the 'don't forget the goodbye kiss' before they left, making the two quickly go down different roads.

They would have to meet up at some point on the way, seeing as both roads lead back into one that they both took.

I walked home content with the activities for the day. And glad that I didn't deny the sex. The sex was good. My hand was holding Neji's, our fingers laced and our bodies close.

We stopped off at Dia's house, apologizing for coming back so late, though they didn't seem to have a problem with it. She was sleeping soundly in my arms, Neji's arm slipped around my waist.

But there was one thing that was making me smiled stupidly the entire way home. Neji commented on what an idiot I looked like, but I didn't care. I had every right to look like a buffoon.

Because I couldn't stop playing with the damn engagement ring.

--

Kitty: You'll never believe what I was listening to when I wrote the sex scene; Slipknot XDDD hahaha. That's how into it you get.

This chapter was longer than the others. I didn't realize how long it had gotten. I'm very proud of it too. I couldn't help but write in Sakura's pov. To see what it was like to write as if you were looking at the scene, rather than first person like I normally do. It made me feel like a bigger pervert than normal X3 hehehee.

I hope you all liked this chapter.

Oh, and in case anyone wondered, a sprog is a child basically.


	12. Chapter 12

NejiShika

Baby Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

"You get it," I ordered,snuggling further into the lovely sheets.

"Whatever happened to 'don't call her it'?" Neji asked in sing song voice.

"Please?"

"I got her last."

"Yeah, that was at three in the morning...hours ago."

Neji fumed. "I know, I had to get _up_."

I rolled off the bed, landing on my back with a grunt. Neji swore loudly and got up, storming to the cot and picking up the baby. I heard the door fly open and the bathroom door give a satisfying slam before grinning and climbing into the bed again, sprawling out sideways.

"I love my family."

--

When Neji slumped into the room, rather ungracefully for a Hyuuga, he was met with Shizune and I sitting at the table, Michiru in the lady's arms. Neji coughed a little and flustered, straightening his position...if you think about it, she's seen him in more ungraceful positions...that I love.

"Good morning," he muttered, walking up behind me.

Shizune smiled warmly, holding Michiru loosely. It reminded me of when she held Tonton. "Good morning, Neji!"

Neji bent down so he could talk in my ear without her hearing.

"You never said we'd have guests this morning," he hissed.

I tilted my head to rest on his shoulder, looking at the ceiling. "You never said you'd sleep till ten."

He shot up, looking at the clock on the wall. "Shit..."

Shizune cleared her throat with an amused smile. "It's nice to see you again, Neji," she chimed.

"Nice to see you too, Shizune," he sad polietly.

"I was just talking to Shikamaru about-about Michiru," Shizune explained, her hold on the baby becoming slightly tighter.

I turned in my seat to help a little. "Tsunade-sama sent her about half an hour ago...but you were asleep."

Neji glared at me slightly. "Because my alarm went off at three and five in the morning instead of six. I should train it better."

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"Nevermind...what is it? Did you find her parents?" Neji asked, forgetting about the Hyuuga-grace.

Shizune stood, passing Michiru to me. "It's about her parents keeping her...her current parents."

"You mean her _baby sitters_," Neji corrected. "And we're not keeping her."

"Well...we can't find her parents, so we've come to the conclusion that they were travellers and they left her here," Shizune explained. Neji seemed to pale with each word.

"So," I said, jumping in to save the cowering woman. "We thought it would be best if she stayed here..."

Shizune started to panic. "It wouldn't take much, maybe making up a room for her- we'd be happy to help with any money problems- and it would be just another mile stone in your life! Moving out the Hyuuga compound, getting engaged to Shikamaru...looking after a child."

My heart still jumped at the engagement idea.

"Wait, this is...too much. I-hate-kids, do I need to spell it out for you? I really don't give a damn," Neji said, walking over to the cupboard and opening the door, clicking something on the inside to open it like a lock.

Shizune pointed an accusing finger. "If you really don't care, why do you have that safety divice? It stops children from getting into cupbaords and hurting themselves."

Neji scoffed, not facing us. He took out a pan, placing it on the cooker. "I care about my...pots...and pans."

"And I'm meant to be the woman of this relationship..." I muttered, biting my tongue at the hard blushing look Neji shot me. "Some of the greatest cooks are men!"

Going back to his cooking, Shizune continued. "She calls you mama! You looked after her, helped her learn her...first...word..."

"Yeah, who wants a baby who says bondage?" I asked.

"Bondadge!" Michiru repeated, giggling and waving her hands.

"Like that!" I said, pointing at the baby.

"Look," Neji said. "I don't deal with kids. And _I _don't want a baby who says bondage. _I _don't want a baby full stop."

I sighed. "You taught her it."

"I blame Kiba."

I smirked lightly at that one.

Shizune frowned for a moment before shaking her head, not bothering to work out how Kiba fitted in. "Neji, please, think about it?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking..." he paused for a moment. "No."

"Neji-" I started, but was cut off by a small cough. I looked down to see Michiru curling up into me, frowning lightly and coughing again.

Neji quickly opened one of the cupboads and pulled out a strip, walking over and pressing it to Michiru's head before returning to the oven, walking to the fridge and getting out some food.

I looked down at the strip that was starting to colour. "Neji..." I started slowly. "Why do you keep a baby thermometer in the kitchen?"

"In case Michiru got sick-" he froze, realizing his mistake. "I mean, we're generally in here or the bedroom, so it seemed least troublesome, and...I don't want baby things in my bathroom cupboard?"

I gave him a sarcastic look.

"I didn't buy them, they came in the basket," he said, turning back to his cooking.

Shizune smirked. "I never thought you'd be the onto jump to a baby's rescue when it _coughed_," she said smugly, folding her arms across her chest.

I turned Michiru to face me when she coughed again. The little thermometer was on the third panel, lighting a dark orange.

"Hey, Shizune..." I started. "Do babies generally get temperatures, or..."

Shizune came to my side, peelling off the thermometer and placing the back of her hand instead. She brought her hand round Michiru's cheek and neck, frowning. Michiru sniffled a little, her tiny hand rubbing her eye.

"I think she's got the flu," Shizune said. "You haven't left her in the cold or anything, have you?"

Neji cleared his throat guiltily. "I might've...not dried her hair properly...or something."

"Neji!" I whined.

"I didn't know it would give her the flu!" he retorted.

"You're going to have to keep an eye on her," Shizune explained, standing. "We can talk about who looks after her later."

She turned to me, smiling happily. "Till then, seeing as Tsunade-sama did say this would be classified as a mission, here's your pay."

I took a envolope from her with a thanks. The lady turned to Neji, bowing lightly and he walked hto the door, opening it and thanking her. When he shut the door he tuned to me, cringing slightly.

"No," he stated.

"Why?!" I asked, putting Michiru on the chair and walking to him.

"I never wanted to look after a baby in the first place!" he said. "And then you brought her home!"

"It's not like she's wrecked anything."

He raised a brow.

"Each time she has it's been our fault," I corrected. "The candles...the...cup..."

"The fire," Neji said.

"All our fault if you think about it."

Neji raised his hands. "We must not be cut out to be parents."

"_We_?!" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Fine, I must not be cut out to be a parent."

I pushed him back against the door harder with one hand, looking up at him with a small smirk.

"I'm sure you just need a little...practise," I reasured, walking forward. "Like everything."

He looked to the side stubbornly, cheeks puffed out somewhat. I leaned against him a little, lips hovering above his collar bone.

"Mama Ned-" a brisk cough tore us from our positions.

"Maybe we should wrap her in a blanket?" I suggested.

"Maybe we should dump her on your mum."

--

I sat across from Hinata-sama, holding Michiru in my arms. Shikamaru was off teaching while Hinata had invited me to the Hyuuga compound. We were sat outside her room, giving a nice view of the gardens. She'd made some tea, placing it nicey in the middle.

"Sh-she has a-a cold?" Hinata-sama asked, looking down at Michiru.

"The flu," I explained. She wore a blanket round her shoulders, letting her sleep.

Hinata-sama's eyes softened and she brushed her hand over Michiru's red hair. "P-poor M-Michiru..."

I nodded, shifting her slightly as Hinata-sama pulled her hand back.

"Neji?"

My head snapped up and Hinata turned a little, looking behind her. I felt my blood run hot with fear as I saw who was at the end of the hall.

"Hiashi-sama!" I exclaimed.

He walked over, face not changing. "I never knew you were here," he said. "You should've told me."

"I-I invited him...for a-a drink," Hinata-sama explained. "S-sorry D-daddy."

"It's ok," he said, suddenly noticing Michiru in my lap as she made a small noise. "Neji," he started. "Is that a baby?"

I looked down at the redhaded baby, freckles adorning her face as she slept. "Yes...she's called Michiru."

"Michiru," Hiashi repeated. "Whose is it?"

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "I...don't know. Shikamaru-dono and I are looking after her until..."

The two waited fr me to finish, though Hinata-sama picked up on the fact I was lost in thought.

"N-Neji-niisan..." she urged. "Un-until what?"

I looked up, blinking a little. "I don't know. We're-we're thinking of keeping her."

Just then, chocolate bron eyes blinked open, before a pale freckled face screwed up and she started to wail, kicking and punching the air. I gathered the blanket and stood, picking up a bag I brought for her and excusing myself to take her to the bathroom. I wanted to run down the halls to the toilet, sliding the door open with my foot and hopping into the room. I put her on the toilet before shutting the door. Sighing, I picked her up and rocked her, trying to calm her. Maybe this wasn't a good idea...

"Who's in here?" came a young voice from the other side of the door. I swore quietly and slid the door open a bit while trying to hide Michiru. Hanabi-sama's eyes widened before narrowing.

"Hanabi-sama," I greeted. "Nice to see you."

"What's that noise?" she demanded, frowning. "It sounds like a baby."

I laughed nervously, trying to hide my annoyance. "You're hearing things, Hanabi-sama."

"Really?" she drawled.

"Yup, got to go, bye!"

I slid the door shut in her face, getting her to scream with frustration. I turned my attention backto Michiru, who was still wailing.

"Mama Ne-"

I clamped my hand over her mouth, knowing Hanabi-sama would be listening at the door.

"Come on Michiru..." I cooed. "Be a good girl..."

"Papa!" she cried "Wan Papa!"

I rocked her in my arms, cringing. "Papa's busy, he can't come..." I said. It amases me how she can learn words at the most inapropriate times.

"Papaa!"

I put my hand over her nappy to see if she needed changing. I looked into chocolatey eyes and sat on the floor, crossing my legs and putting her in my lap, getting out some baby food from the bag and opening the lid, getting a small spoon and dipping it in the mush, holding it to her lips.

"Come on, Michiru. Eat it," I urged. The baby opened her lips, alowing the mush to enter her mouth. I pulled out the spoon to find she was actually hungry. Why she needed Shikamaru for that, I don't know.

"Mama!" she exclaimed, reaching out for the food. "Mama Nedi!"

Sighing, I moved so that her head was in the groove of my elbow, feeding her slowly.

"N-Neji-niisan?" I heard Hinata-sama say. "Is-is Michiru ok?"

"It's open," I called back. "And she's fine."

Hinata-sama came into the room carefully, shutting the door slightly behind her and looking at Michiru over my shoulder. "Sh-she was h-hungry then?"

"Yeah..." I said softly.

I almost forgot about Hanabi-sama...I think she knew this.

"Why does that baby call you mama?" the girl asked, frowning.

"Because, I'm looking after her," I said. "And she calls everyone mama or...something."

Hanabi-sama wasn't satisfied. "So why isn't she calling Hinata mama?"

"I don't know, I don't understand babies," I snapped, fuming.

"But you said-"

"Hanabi," said a solid voice. The small girl backed off, looking up at her father. "Neji's looking after this baby while they try find her parents."

The small girl's face scrunched up. "When did Neji-niisan get so..._soft_?!"

"I was for-ah, what do you mean soft?"

Hinata-sama let out a stiffled groan that only I could hear as Hiashi-sama's chest puffed out a little.

"Forced?" he asked.

"N-no...it's..." I couldn't think of an excuse.

Hiashi-sama nodded to Hanabi-sama, dismissing her. "Neji," he said, my name coming out like an order. "Leave the child with Hinata, we need to talk."

--

Chouji came into the room with a huge grin on his face. My small smile was almost invisible compaired to his beem, but he didn't seem detered by that.

"Hey Shikamaru!" he greeted. "You on your break?"

"Yeah, lunch break," I said with a small sigh. "I'm worried about Neji and Michiru."

"Oh, why?"

I felt a vein pop. "Because Neji's not responsible, and he aways manages to make something go wrong."

Chouji laughed. "You know, he lost half his responsibleness and coldness when he met you."

"If only he'd kept it," I fumed. "Life would be easier."

"Yeah," Chouji started. "But I bet you wouldn't have that shiny ring on your finger."

I flustered lightly and looked down at the band. "I guess..."

"You know, when we were teens, if someone came up to me and told me you'd be gay and marry Neji _Hyuuga_ when you grew up, I'd laugh so hard."

I smirked. "Was I that straight?"

"You were a womanizer, and everyone thought you'd end up with Ino or Temari."

My smirk widened somewhat. "What about you and Ino?"

His grin was back full force and he had a light tint in his cheeks. "Yeah, thanks for that..."

"It was Asuma-sensei's idea," I informed. "No, wait, scrap that. He didn't do anything."

Chouji laughed again. Ino suddenly bound into the room, throwing her arms around Chouji's neck and grinning.

"Chou-ji!" she sang. "I was wondering where you ran off to."

I smiled a little and went back to looking at all the papers on the desk, letting out a tired sigh.

"Where's the damn person who teaches this class?" I asked to myself.

"When you weere chuunin, you looked after the classes, didn't you?" Ino asked, frowning.

I nodded. "All the papers were what made me want to become a jounin," I admitted.

Chouji chuckled. "That sounds like you, Shikamaru."

"Lazy, think of the fact your missions become harder," Ino reminded.

"Yeah, I was just trying to get rid of the paper work," I said. "I could deal with being on missions with other people around to do most of the work."

Ino scowled. "Next time I'm on a mission with you, remind me to make you do all the work."

"Ah, but we'll be getting our teams soon," Chouji said. Ino grinned and whooped.

"I've just realized something," I said, grabbing my chair.

Chouji and Ino looked worried. "What's wrong?" my best friend asked.

"Neji's going to hate the first few weeks of looking after three pre-teens," I said, getting two nods. "And then he comes home and I have to listen to him complain."

The two started to giggle.

"That's your problem," Ino said. "He'll probably blame you as well."

My brow creased as I thought of something else. "How would you convince someone to keep something they denied they wanted?"

The two looked at each other before me again. Ino moved to be beside Chouji and crossed her arms over her chest. "I could guess, but I might get it wrong," she said.

"Neji?" Chouji asked, as if it was the mot obvious thing in the world.

I sighed and faced my paper work again. "You know, I should really do this-"

"Shikamaru," Ino spoke softly. "You can tell us."

"Shizune came to vist this morning," I explained. "Tsunade-sama can't find Michiru's parents."

I heard Ino gasp. "So...do you keep her?"

I shrugged. "Up to Neji."

Chouj walkbehind my chair, looking dow at my work. "For someone who aimed at a simple life, you managed t get involoved with a very complicated one."

"How do you mean?" I asked, looking up.

"Well, the Hyuuga's have some long, weird, family history thing don't they?" Chouji asked. "With the seal thing..."

My eyes widened, sweaing lightly and lettinmy head fall onto the desk.

"What's wrong?!" Ino asked, running to the front of my desk.

"I think I just figured out why Neji doesn't want a baby."

Ino and Chouji watched me expectantly. "Shikamaru..." Ino urged.

I looked up at her. "Think about it, if he did marry Hinata, then his child would be forced into the mass of Hyuuga-shit," I explained.

The blond girl paled. "Do you think...they could do that to Michiru?"

That thought never crossed my mind. I rested my cheek on the table so I could see out the window, watching the clouds roll by. "I don't know..."

"Maybe we should g see Tsunade-sama," Chouji offered. "And ask her about it, just to make sure."

I nodded, stting up and rubbing my face.

"I'll stay here and teach," Ino said. "You and Neji go, don't forget to tell Iruka-sensei about the switch."

Chouji guided me down the hall, knocking on the door to one room and opening it. Iruka was there, filling through papers. He looked up and his eyes flooded with concern.

"Shikamaru? You don't look so good..." Iruka said. "Is everything alright?"

"I have to go see Tsunade-sama," I explained. "Ino's taking over for me."

Iruka's face hardened somewhat. "Shikamaru, I'm not sure if that's aloud-"

"Please!" I begged. "I need to find Neji!"

Chouji's grip on my shoulder tightened. Iruka sighed, his soft side taking over ad nodding reluctantly. I broke free of Chouji and started to run.

"You go see Tsunade-sama," I called back. "I have to find Neji!"

--

I looked at the two. They really did have a master-slave essense about them. The way Neji's head was bowed somewhat, yet still held his arrogant air that I hadn't seen in years. Hiashi had his head held high, his eyes solid, and the same, more dominant arrogance about him. They sat straight, they looked delicate, yet strong at the same time. Neji almost looked tired. Hyuuga's really were a mystery.

"So," I started. "You want to know if giving Michiru the Byuakugan would be posible?"

Hiashi nodded, while Neji's gaw tightened.

"As you know, that can only be posible with, say, a trasfer of blood. Take Kakashi for example, he has his Sharingan because someone gave it to him before they died. You'd need the same sort of procedure."

Hiashi nodded again, looking in thought.

"It's very posible that she has her own blood limit, as we don't know who her parents would be," I explained. "Maybe a blood test would be best in this case."

Hiashi decided to speak this time. "When would be the best time to-"

"Tsunade-sama!" came a loud voice from the door. If it wasn't for the formal sufix, I'd think it was Naruto.

"Chouji!" I excaimed, blinking in surprise. The man flustered at the sght of the two in the room. Hiashi was looking at him skeptically, while Neji looked...panicked?

"Chouji," Neji said, standing. "I need to speak to you."

The younger Hyuuga turned to his uncle, bowing somewhat. "Hiashi-sama, I appologize," he said before leaving the room, pushing a reluctant Chouji out the room.

"Why do you want to give Michiru the byakugan?" I asked. "I would think having someone outside the clan inherit the blood line would be a bad thing?"

"I already agreed to letting one of the best Hyuuga's marry, not only someone outside the clan, but a male. It's not just the byakugan I want to give her, it's _Neji's _byakugan," Hiashi corrected.

I frowned at that. "You agreed, so he asked you first?"

"No, he was betrothed to Hinata. However, he wrote a fomal letter to me addressing the elders and telling us that he was planning on marrying Shikamaru Nara. I-" Hiashi's eyes softened for a second. "I convinced them that a marriage between the two clans would strengthen important bonds...even if the lack of a child was a down side."

I laced my fingers and pressed them to my lips as I thought. The Hyuuga's have never been very open with the rest of Konoha- I was told of Neji's outburst at the chuunin exams once, in a first with Naruto, something that shocked everyone. Though, it was bound to happen at some point, Neji's not your everyday Hyuuga.

"I'm sure we can work something out, without causing harm to Neji," I reasured. Hiashi nodded and stood, opening the door to find Chouji and Neji talking, Chouji badgering Neji about something, and the Hyuuga not giving in.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji greeted.

"Neji, we're finished. Do you need to talk to your friend longer, or come back to get...Michiru?" Hiashi asked.

Neji paled a little. "I'll come back to get Michiru," he answered quickly. I smirked at that.

"Can Michiru talk yet?" I asked, getting a fierce glare.

"She can call for people," Neji replied. Hiashi nodded wiht satisfaction and walked down the hall, Neji following.

I looked to Chouji, who was looking after Neji with a sad look.

"Chouji," I called. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

He walked into the room, looking at the floor nervously. "Tsunade-sama, could Michiru- I mean, the seal on Neji's forehead...if Michiru was to become Neji's daughter, would Michiru get one?"

I froze in horror. "The byakugan...Neji's nervousness...they want to make Michiru a branch member..."

"Can't you do something?!" Chouji begged. "Michiru doesn't belong to them! They can't make her a branch member!"

"If Neji was to marry Hinata, their child wld be a head, while if Neji was to marry outside the clan, or another branch member, his child would become a branch member...

--

So, theoretically, if Neji adopts Michiru, then Michiru automatically becomes a branch member. That must be why Neji's refusing to take Michiru as his child, not because...ok, so maybe because he doesn't like children has something to do with it, but he generally does what I suggest...or force.

Man, I'm turning into my mum.

"Hinata!" I exclaimed, smiling with relief at the sight of Michiru in her arms.

"Wan Papa Shika!" the redhead exclaimed, waving her arms out. "Papa!"

I took her off Hinata, getting the baby to giggled and wriggle. She sneezed suddenly, sniffling and looking like she'd cry. Hinata passed me a tissue, watching as I wiped the brown eyed baby's nose.

"It-it's nice t-to see you Sh-Shikamaru," she said. Hanabi was behind her in seconds.

"Shikamaru!" she exclaimed. "Is that your baby? No one will tell me anything!"

I smiled nervously. "We're looking after her for a while," I said. "Like a mission where you look after a...cat or something."

Hanabi nodded. "I hate those missions."

I sniggered at that. She reminds me of Neji.

"Is Neji here?" I asked, rocking Michiru a little. "I've been looking all over."

Hinata looked down in shame. "I'm s-sorry," she said. "D-daddy took him to-to Tsunade-sama...they might-t be-be back s-soon."

I nodded and Hinata opeed the door wider, Hanabi stepping to the side and waiting fr me to come in. I walked into the door and Hanabi was beside me, trying to see Michiru better. I heard Hinata giggle as she walked behind us.

"Does she say anything?!" Hanabi asked excitedly. "Can she say your name?!"

I cringed a little. "Yeah...she says mama and papa really..."

"Papa Shika!" the baby exclaimed for demostration. "Mama Nedi!"

Hanabi grinned. "Neji-niisan's the mama?"

I smirked. "He is the girl."

The youngest Hyuuga giggled.

We finally entered the main room, sitting on some mats in the middle.

Hanabi bashfully stuck her hands out. "C-can I hold her?"

I nodded and passed Michiru to the Hyuuga, who held her carefully. Michiru's brown eyes blinked.

"S-say 'Ha-na-bi'," Hinata cooed, leaning over her sister's shoulder. "Ha-na-bi."

"Nabi!" Michiru said, waving her arms. "Naabi!"

Hanabi flustered a little and beemed. "Ha-na-bi."

"Anabi!"

That seemed enough for Hanabi, as she giggled.

Hinata pointed at Hanabi. "This is aun-ty Ha-na-bi."

"Aun Anabi!" Michiru exclimed, grinning.

Hanabi tried to hide her blush ad pointed at Hinata. "This is Aun-ty Hi-na-ta."

"Aun Anata! Aun Anabi!"

Hinata held her cheek, trying to calm the heat pouring off her cheeks.

I could't stop the smile that drifted on my face at the sight of the two playing with Michiru. Because at ths rate, they might well be her aunts...

--

I followed Hiashi-sama down the hall, stopping abruptly at the sound of laughter and talking coming from the meditation room. Hiashi also stopped, looking at me expectantly. I opened the door to find Hanabi-sama cradling Michiru, Hinata-sama leaning over her shoulder, and Shikamaru sitting next to them.

Michiru looked up, yawning and waving a hand. "Wan mama..."

I walked over, taking Michiru out of the waiting arms of Hanabi, who was grinning madly.

"She said my name!" Hanabi exclaimed. "Michiru, say Ha-na-bi!"

"Aun Anabi..." Michiru said. I smiled and fuzzled the mop of redhair, getting a sleepy beem. "Aun Anata..."

"Good girl..." I said. "Go to sleep now."

She almost nodded, chocolate eyes slipping closed. I turned to face Hiashi-sama and nodded. "Thank you very much, Hiashi-sama."

"You're welcome," he said before looking to the person next to me and letting a stay smilgrace his face. "It's nice to see you're well, Shikamaru."

"It's nice to see you're well too, Hiashi," Shikamaru replied, tuging on my sleeve discreetely. I didn't aknowlage it.

"We should be going. Thank you Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama," I said before walking out the room, Shikamaru on my tail. I ignored the fact I'd left the baby bag and walked to the gate, passing the gardens without a second look. Shikamaru grabbed my arm, stopping me just as we exited the Hyuuga compound.

"Neji...what's going on," he said. "Please, tell me!"

I didn't look at his face. I couldn't. I could't tell him what was going on.

"You don't want to know."

--

Kitty: I feel like pointing this out: Kakashi got his Sharingan because OBITO gave it to him before HE DIED. Therefore, Obito is NOT Tobi -.-; Obito died, and Kakashi then became angry at Itachi- why are people not picking out connections that make SENSE, and just going by the fact that Tobi is spelt out in Obito, they have the same hair, and we can't see Tobi's face? That's as bad as the 'leader is 4th Hokage' which makes no sense.

This chapter was kind of ... surprising o.o; I was planning something else, so I hope you like this.

ja ne

Kitty

Preview -

"You need a break."

"Shut up, I blame you for everything."

"Then how about I be the one to...relieve all that stress?"

"That depends what you had in mind..."


	13. Chapter 13

NejiShika

Baby Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

I watched Neji silently, my eyes boring into his skull as he obliviously slept. I wasn't smiling, or having any nice, content feelings. I was worried. I couldn't drag my eyes from the turquoise coloured seal on his head. A beautiful pattern, staining a beautiful, graceful face and causing so much pain.

The sound of Michiru stirring made me stand, walking over to her and smiling at the sickly humoured situation. That same beautiful pattern might stain this innocent face in front of me. Forever.

"Just like your dad," I whispered into the small child's ear, picking her up and holding her close, kissing the side of her face. "And your Grandfather…" and every other curse branch member of the Hyuuga line.

"Papa Shika…" Michiru managed, still tired. "Mama Nedi…"

Sighing a little at the smell that started to drift in the air, I took her to the bathroom, looking around of a spare diaper, seeing as we'd left the bag at the Hyuuga estate.

"Michiru," I said quietly, afraid to wake Neji. "You know, I'll always love you, right? You're my daughter, ok?"

She yawned, rubbing her eyes. It was amazing how attached you could get to something in such a small amount of time.

"L…" the child started, struggling to get her tongue around the word. I stared at her expectantly, gripping onto the letter. "L…l…v…Love yew. Love yew…"

I smile bitterly at the thought of not keeping her.

"I love you too, Michiru…" I said, holding her hand tightly. She smiled and giggled a bit before her eyes slipped shut.

At the sound of someone behind me, I leant over her a little and spun round to see Neji standing in the doorway, rubbing his pale eyes. "Shika-dono?" he murmured tiredly. "Is that you?"

I left Michiru on the floor, scrambling to my feet and throwing my arms around Neji's neck, making him loose his balance and fall, back slamming against the wall and falling on his butt.

"Shikamaru?" he asked, more awake. "What…what's wrong?"

"I won't allow it, Neji!" I cried, tears soaking into his skin. "They can't have her!"

I felt him relax somewhat, wrapping a single arm around my back. "I know," he replied. "I know…"

"Why?!" I screamed, pushing off him and looking him hatefully in the eyes. "Why are you letting them?!"

His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. "It's not my choice, Shikamaru."

I shrieked in frustration, standing and going back into the bathroom, clutching the baby redhead in my arms. She'd grown so much … in just two weeks.

"Shikamaru…"

"No, it is your choice, Neji…" I said, glaring at the floor. "I found a loop hole."

I felt him scramble to me, reaching out to my back. "You…you did?"

"Work it out yourself."

--

Breakfast was silent. I didn't know what made Shikamaru act so … emotionally earlier, but I knew it was to do with giving Michiru the Byakugan; he's not an idiot.

"Today's the day we go down to the school to get our teams," Chouji said, sitting at the table between us. He'd come to remind us that we couldn't get out of it, and Shikamaru and invited, or rather _dragged _him into the house. At first, it was awkward, but I think he picked up on why he was now inside.

"Please, don't remind me," Shikamaru said, not taking his eyes of Michiru, who was now in my hands. "We have to go before breakfast, right?"

Chouji nodded and looked at me. I'd remained silent since he entered the room.

"What about you, Neji?" he asked. "Looking forward to it?"

I scoffed. "Please, _more _children? I'd rather not."

Chouji chuckled and Shikamaru let a small smile slip onto his face. I caught his eye, my own lips twitching a little before we looked away.

"Ino says she's going over with Sakura, seeing as it's her day off. I think they agreed to take Naruto as Sasuke refused to go with him," Chouji filled. "And Tenten, Lee, Hinata and Shino are going together too."

"What about you?" I asked. He paused a moment before grinning sheepishly.

"Come with us," Shikamaru suggested.

Chouji's face lit up a little. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Course not, Chou! You're my best friend," the Nara said. I looked down at the giggling Michiru.

Frowning, I asked: "What do we do with Michiru then?"

Shikamaru and Chouji looked at each other before looking at me.

I glared. "No."

--

"It was so sweet of you to look after Michiru," I chimed with a giant grin. "I don't think I'd be able to manage."

"Shut up, Nara," I spat.

Iruka was ruffling Naruto's hair, Kakashi standing next to him looking pleased. I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder and spun round, coming face-to-face with my old teacher.

"Asuma-sensei," I noted. "What are you doing here?"

The old man grinned. "I was here for Kakashi, we were going to have a day off today, and I decided it would be a good idea to wish my old students good luck! Raising a team is hard!"

"Thanks, sensei," Chouji said from beside me, Ino came bouncing over, attaching herself to Chouji's back.

"Yeah, that was nice of you, Asuma-sensei!"

Asuma grinned at Neji. "I see you've had Michiru dumped on you then?" he asked. "Lucky."

The Hyuuga simply grunted in response.

Iruka opened the class room door, organizing the students into the teams Tsunade-sama picked out for them. I heard whoops and cheers mixed with a few upset sounds.

Naruto was the first one to bound into the room, running out with three children on his tow. The girls all went in together, Ino pulling Chouji along behind her. I smirked as Lee strode into the room, glancing at the pained Neji.

"You live to make my life a living hell, don't you, Nara?" he asked.

"Of course not, darling."

I felt someone push on my back, glancing round to see Asuma-sensei waving a little. Kakashi shoved Neji into the room happily, much to the Hyuuga's distaste.

"And finally…team 6 is with Shikamaru Nara, and team 7 is with Neji Hyuuga," Iruka called. The two teams stood.

The first thing I thought was shit.

There was a Hyuuga in my team.

Worse than that, there was a Hyuuga in my team and Neji's, and the one in my team seemed to be glaring fiercely at me.

I leant over to Neji a little. "I don't want to do this anymore," I whispered, probably looking rather scared. I caught Neji glaring back at the small Hyuuga, though I knew it wasn't his worse.

"_Glare harder, Neji_!" I begged quietly. He did so.

The younger Hyuuga looked away with a pissed off look. Neji looked at me and patted my back with a small, satisfied smirk. "That's what you get for giving me the baby," he said.

I glared and stormed out the room, my team following after me.

--

"Neji-sensei," the girl chimed, large blue eyes looking up at me, blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders. "What are we doing today?"

I sighed, rocking a sleeping Michiru. I-hate-him…

"We're going to go into the forest to our meeting point and train a little," I said.

The girl nodded, looking pumped and ready. Her headband was round her neck, shining in the light. She wore a red dress that had fur on the rims that looked rather fancy for something you would fight in.

"Neji-sensei!" the boy behind me whined. "Where is the meeting point?"

"We're almost there," I said.

"Don't annoy sensei!" the girl hissed. The boy simply pouted and looked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets, burying his nose in his high collared jacket. Blue hair was messy on his head, but his gold eyes still seemed vibrant.

The Hyuuga next to me was silent, forever touching his headband, long black hair tied in a high ponytail and white eyes looking at me every so often before looking in the opposite direction and flustering. How troublesome.

We finally reached the bridge, where I remember team 7 used to meet. I stopped, sitting on the floor and getting out my backpack, rummaging round for a bottle.

"What is it, bring your child to work day?" the boy asked, obviously frustrated we weren't _doing _anything.

"Neji-san- I mean, Neji-sensei must look after this baby, it is his job," the Hyuuga said. I squinted at him a little, before my eyes widened. The 'boy' covered his hand with is mouth and looked away.

"But Kyouya," the boy said. "We're meant to be ninja's, we do stuff! Train, fight, missions! Not watch _Neji-sensei _look after a baby!"

The blond girl hugged onto Kyouya's arms. "Leave Kyouya-kun alone, Ryuu! He knows more about Neji-sensei than you do!"

Man, someone has a Hyuuga fetish.

"Don't worry, Ryuu," I said. "It'll only take a moment. Why don't you three make yourselves comfortable?"

Kyouya, the ex-twin of Rena. As a branch member, I knew the story of the twins. It was sad really, there was a small fire in their bedroom, and when they were finally saved, only one was left, helplessly clinging to the burnt, dead body of their twin. The only thing was, Rena was left, and for some reason, their parents wanted a boy. Her mother was so devastated; she started referring to her daughter as 'Kyouya'. Eventually, everyone in the Hyuuga house did. For her birthday, she got things Kyouya would like. She was expected to hang out with Kyouya's friends. She was thought to do things Kyouya wanted to do. Hanabi once made a snide comment about it, that Rena was lying about everything, and one day she'd get caught. But the elders decided, rather than letting two Hyuuga parents end up in a hospital from being ill, that everyone else thought it was Kyouya who died rather than Rena. Only Hyuuga medic-nin's see to any problems and tape is wrapped tightly round her chest.

It was something to be known in the Hyuuga family, of her condition, so that if anyone 'accidentally' found out, they wouldn't tell anyone…

"Kyouya, why not you go first," I suggested. "Can you say your full name, what you like and what you don't like?"

I held the bottle to Michiru's lips, watching the three.

The girl, whose name I still didn't know was sat next to Kyouya on the floor, still holding her arm. Ryuu was leaning against the side of the bridge, watching the Hyuuga with curiosity.

"Err…My name's Kyouya Hyuuga. I like…spending time with Yuki-sama and…I don't like water," she said, in the same boyish voice she had. I nodded with content.

"I'm Anne!" the blond girl exclaimed. "I like plush toys, and I don't like spiders!" I noticed how her facial expression changed when talking about the two different things.

"This is a waste of time," Ryuu spat, still fuming slightly.

I smiled a little.

"I said that when I first became a genin," I said. Ryuu looked at me with wide, blinking eyes. My smile fell quickly as I looked at him with a bored look. "Now, do what I asked you to do."

"Ryuu Umiko, cats, my little sister."

I blinked.

"You're Dia's brother?"

He huffed and planted his hands on his hips. "Yeah! What is it to you?!"

"Gees, I was just asking," I muttered, putting my things away and heaving my bag onto my back, wrapping Michiru in her chest cradle so I wouldn't have to hold her. "Now, we're getting straight down to business!"

Ryuu grinned and whooped.

--

"Cool, that's it for today, meet back here tomorrow," I said lazily, sighing a little. The Hyuuga bugger was doing my head in, and I still didn't know his name.

The brunette girl pouted a little, her plaits blowing in the wind a little. Thesilver haired boy next to her grinned and stroke a pose, while the Hyuuga continued to glare at me.

"I shall go train straight away! We must be prepared for what you give us tomorrow, sensei!" he exclaimed before turning to the Hyuuga. I pulled the girl to the side as he started ranting and raving.

"Keika," I said in a hushed tone. "What his name?"

She tilted her head a little before realisation settled on her face. "Yuki," she said. "Yuki Hyuuga, he's always hanging around with his slave-boy, Kyouya- why aren't we doing anything today?!"

I sighed, shaking my head and standing. "Because, this is the way we're doing it. We've introduced ourselves, had a quick sparring session so I could see your abilities, and now I'm going to go and con to a conclusion."

"A conclusion?" she asked.

"Hiashi-sama said you're very smart," Yuki said, pushing Lunet aside. "He speaks highly of you."

I raised a brow, trying not to smile. Hiashi-sama, huh?

"I see…that's nice of him," I said.

He glare intensified. "He convinced the clan that a marriage would be a nice tie in the family. Letting branch scum marry you instead of Hinata-sama."

I stood my ground, turning to face him. "While you are under my guidance and training, Yuki, I suggest you leave _my family _out of your insulting range, or there might be a bit of…tension between us," I smirked. "Though, I have to say, my first impression of you reminded me of him."

Yuki snarled. "Don't compare me to him!" he shot.

I started to walk, straight passed Yuki and Lunet, the latter following my frame, Yuki staring angrily at the floor.

"Tomorrow, six in the morning. Set your alarms."

--

"This sucks."

"You've said."

"This really, really sucks."

"I know."

"It's like…suckish."

"Is your vocabulary suddenly limited?"

"Shut up you, he's your relative!"

I sighed, watching as my fiancé paced the living room angrily. Michiru was happily playing with Dia, as Mrs. Umiko took her off my hands at the stressed look on my face, happy to look after her. Though, Ryuu didn't look happy about being picked up by his mum. When I got home, I found…well, I found a pillow in my face, because Shikamaru threw it at me. But that's not the point really…

"Shikamaru-dono…" I started from my place on the couch. "Calm down a little?"

"Calm down Neji?" he asked, plopping next to me anyway. "The kid glared at me for the entire time!"

"You need a break," I suggested, smirking a little.

"Shut up, I blame you for everything," the Nara replied with a glare

"Then how about I be the one to...relieve all that stress?" I suggested again, leaning over a little and placing my furthest hand on the other side of him, looking up into the dark eyes.

I saw his angry look falter at the proposition. "That depends what you had in mind..."

I shifted, fidgeting a little and straddling his hips. I leant down so that our lips brushed, but didn't touch, holding onto his collar so I had more control. His arms rested against the back of the sofa as he smirked, obviously much happier with this situation. I felt my own smirk against his before I pushed my lips against him, full force.

Gosh, last time I saw him was too long ago.

I grunted as I heard someone knock on the door, ignoring it and running my tongue along Shikamaru's lips. I bit down on his bottom lip, as he wouldn't open the passage into his cavern, making him moan and gasp. I smirked and drove my tongue straight into his mouth. I felt myself get pushed and found my back soon pressed against the seat, Shikamaru on top. I tried to suppress a grin, letting him play seme and wrapped my arms round his neck, my feet locking behind his waist.

He let out a frustrated groan as the door knocker persisted, but stayed, pushing me deeper into the couch and shoving his tongue down my throat in anger. As soon as he let go of my lips he attacked my neck, sucking and licking it furiously. Gosh he was pissed.

And it was such a turn-on.

"Sh-Shikamaru-dono…" I begged, panting a little. His response was sucking harder. "Ah!" I exclaimed. "The-the door!"

He bite down, drawing blood before looking up at me, a trail of blood and saliva connection his swollen lips to my skin. "Oh? I never thought I'd hear you ask me to answer the door when I'm so…ready."

I grabbed his face, smashing it against my own and kissing him desperately. There was something about this angry, tense Shikamaru that I could get used to…

"Should we really…stay on the couch?" I asked, pulling back for a moment

He growled a little. "I don't want bed covers ripping again."

He started placing kiss after kiss along my jaw. "But this…isn't much better…" I managed

"Don't argue with me," he said before standing, a sly look on his face. "I want you undressed by the time I get back from the kitchen, understood?"

Gods, was that ever hot. "Understood, Shikamaru-dono."

I sat up as he left the room, hastily ripping off my clothing, the outfit falling to a heap on the floor. I flopped back onto the couch as he came into the room with a small, white tray. I let one fine eyebrow rise, but I didn't say anything.

"Neji," he purred, making my body shudder with anticipation. "Do you like _ice_?" he asked.

I nodded, not saying anything.

"Come on now, Neji. That's no way to talk to your superiors," he corrected, a lazy smirk decorating his face. But this wasn't his usual lazy smirk, oh no. This was more…cruel.

"Yes, Shikamaru-dono," I said, amusement running through my voice. "Very much so."

He picked up a piece of ice from the tray and placed it in his mouth. I watched him curiously as he leant down, kissing my lips. Slowly, he pushed the ice against my mouth, making me submit. He pushed his tongue inside, running the cold object over the roof of my mouth, under my tongue, along my tongue, before he pulled back, taking the ice out and placing it next to my nipple, straddling my hips. I shivered helplessly as he placed his hands on my side, cold from touching ice. He leant down and stuck his tongue under the tip of the ice, flipping it over. I ran my hands through his hair, biting my lip. For something so simple it was so …

I moaned as he continued move the ice, leaving a cold, wet trail round my nipple. As soon as the cube had melted he sucked on the hardened nipple, mouth still cold. I bucked, only getting his hand put on my waist to keep me down.

"Shikamaru-dono…"

"_Slaves _shouldn't speak unless spoken to, Neji," he said, making my member throb. He smirk at the feeling and took another ice-cube, crunching on it and occasionally placing cold kisses on my stomach. His fingers ran up and down my sides, sometimes straying across my chest or abdomen. He shifted down my legs, swallowing what melted ice was left and kissing the very tip of my hard member, making me squirm.

He opened his mouth and absorbed my erection into his damp, freezing mouth, sucking the shaft before pulling back. I bucked, hips pressing against his hand that was still holding me down. He plunged down again, almost swallowing me whole and sucked up. He stuck out his tongue and spun it round the tip before giving the shaft broad, slow licks.

Gosh I was in heaven.

"Shikamaru-dono!" I panted. My mind and body were confused with the temperatures of freezing and boiling, trying to decide.

His hand scrambled for another cube, picking it up and holding it tightly in his hand until it melted. I shut my eyes and threw my head back as the hand encased my member, the tongue moving down to play and suck my balls.

"What's wrong, Neji?" he asked. "Are you going to _cum_?" he teased, pumping my dick. I gripped the couch and looked at his face, in my mind picturing all the ways that face…this person had and does turn me on. Makes me 'cum'.

"Shika…dono…" I panted. He hand left my stomach and drifted to his own pants, slipping inside. "I can…I can…"

"Shush…" he cooed, watching me carefully. "Just hold on a-a little longer…seeing you like this…"

I moaned, writhing under his touch. A stray, lop-sided smile settled onto his fast as he ran his hand up and down as fast as he could, making my stomach tighten and tingle. I was shivering, jerking violently with each pump, sweating under the heat, while panting with each cold stroke that would slowly heat up. I clenched my teeth together and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Shikamaru…ah!" I panted, squirming and jerking so much it was impossible to stay still. I tried to find the voice to tell him… "I'm…going…"

"Neji…" he said in a hoarse voice, pumping hard on himself as I saw the fabric below the trousers move with his hand.

His mouth came down just as I ejaculated, saving the couch from imminent disaster. I let myself relax, shivering from the high. I heard Shikamaru call my name one last time, his trousers becoming soiled. I watched him swallow my cum, remembering the taste of his…how un-salty it was.

"Shikamaru-dono…" I said, sitting up with the little energy I had left and cupping his face with my hands. "My fiancé…"

He smiled softly, flustering. "Neji, my husband to-be," he said in a teasing voice.

"When we're there, the night we get married," I said. "Whenever it will be, soon or far away, I promise you…you'll be the father of a child- a child that hasn't been touched by the elder's hands."

I'm sorry.

--

Kitty: ..; the beginning of this chapter … ugh. I don't want to think about it. Sorry if it was crap DX review anyway…please?

Anyway, because I haven't updated this one for a while … well, I haven't update much for a while, but the others got two chapters, and this one only got one, I'm going to try and finish it today.

That means straight after this I'm starting a new chapter for it! Hopefully it'll be better 3

For some reason, heavy metal helps me write the M-rated scenes … -thinks-

Ja ne

Kitty

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, he wasn't here when I woke up this morning…"

"Should we go look for him?"

"Well, Tsunade-sama said something about giving them a mission to help out on a farm or something."

"I have a bad feeling about this…"


	14. Chapter 14

NejiShika

Baby Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

My alarm woke me up at half five. _Half fucking five_. The bed was empty, minus me, so I presumed Neji had already gotten up. I rolled out of bed, almost hitting the floor, and searched for clean clothing. I smiled as I remembered the day before…

Walking over to the cot at the end of the bed, I peered in, seeing no Michiru. My smile broke into a grin as I realized Neji must've woken her up too.

Yawning, I walked into the living room, seeing no one there, and then into the bathroom, once again seeing no one there before walking into the kitchen. When I found that was empty as well, I woke up a bit, becoming confused. My pace getting faster a little, I walked into the bathroom, expecting…

Nothing.

"Neji?" I called. "Neji! Where are you, I have to go in…ten minutes?" it would take about ten minutes to get to the bridge in the first place.

No answer.

Frowning I shook my head of any worry. Neji must've taken Michiru to meet with the team again, knowing him he probably dumped it on Sasuke or Kiba, as revenge for having to be the only one of the three to get forced into training a team.

I grabbed my Jounin vest and slung it over my shoulder, picking an apple off the living room table and making my way out the door, walking down the stairs while eating it.

On my way, I bumped into Naruto and Tenten, who were chatting while walking down the road. I called them, causing them to stop and wait for me.

"I'm not going to be late like Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "I'm going to be _on time_."

Tenten grinned. "I would've thought Sasuke would try stop you becoming a team leader, actually."

"He said that 'if I wanted to waste my time on idiots' then I was aloud to, just not to expect a perfectly well made dinner, heck, not even a horrid poorly made dinner, when I got back."

I snigger. "That's something along the lines of what Neji said. He tried to stop me from becoming one though."

The girl sighed. "That's so typically Neji."

"Where is he?" Tenten asked curiously.

"I don't know; he wasn't here when I woke up this morning…" I admitted, shrugging.

"Should we go look for him?"

"Well, Tsunade-sama said something about giving them a mission to help out on a farm or something," Naruto filled.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" the brunette admitted, looking at the ground.

I raised a brow. "Why?"

"Well…if there was one good quality Neji's carried from when he was a small child, its loyalty," she said. "I doubt he'd leave the house without saying anything."

"He took Michiru with he so-" I paused. "Wait, I thought he would've forced Sasuke into looking after her, seeing ask Sasuke wasn't forced into looking after a team."

Naruto blinked dumbly. "No, I haven't seen him yet today, or Michiru."

I looked up at the clouds, biting my lip. "Neji…wouldn't take Michiru with him."

--

"Work hard," I said, waving a little.

Anne pouted, looking at me with those big, blue eyes. "But Neji-sensei…aren't you meant to help too?"

"I have a baby to look after," I said. "I'll help when she goes to sleep."

Kyouya looked at the baby nervously, biting her lip.

"It won't take long, why don't you two be hyper, like Ryuu?"

"Mum said I had to follow what you do, so that I can become as good as Neji-sensei," Kyouya said softly.

I snorted in amusement. "You're training under me…and I say you should work."

She nodded and took Anne's wrist. "Come on Anne, let's go help Ryuu!"

The blond flustered, looking baffled, before beaming and nodding in agreement.

I sighed, looking down at Michiru. "Hey…I hope you don't mind me bringing you with me."

"Mama Nedi!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands and giggling.

"It's just…I don't want to let you go, until I know they won't hurt you, ok?"

The baby seemed to nod almost, or maybe I was just seeing things…

"Neji-sensei!" Ryuu called. He was holding baskets of water on his shoulders. "Is this right?!"

I couldn't help but smile at how much he reminded me of Naruto. "Perfect!"

Ryuu laughed and sung round, continuing his work.

"Be careful, Ryuu!" Anne scolded, while Kyouya remained silent next to her.

I looked back down at Michiru, smiling softly. Michiru…

"Love you…Mama…"

--

Keika looked a bit confused. Lunet was more than happy to agree. While Yuki…looked downright pissed. I wasn't going to change my mind however, oh no. I would stare them down and beat them up if they said no.

"Of course, Shikamaru-sensei!"

"Ok…if that's what you say."

"What a waste of time."

I glared at the young genin, but he knew I knew he couldn't say no. I'd said it was a mission, so a mission it was. In my mind anyway.

"So, we shall go to this farm, and if team 7 aren't there, we'll keep looking till we find them, any questions?" Yuki opened his mouth to retort. "Good, now, let's go."

The three followed me as I made my way up the hill, heading straight to the farm. I heard Yuki grumble under his breath a few times, and Keika make a few complaints. I now understand why Lee was said to be a good student by Gai-sensei: he did as he was told.

When we got there, a lady was standing outside, looking around nervously.

"Excuse me…" I said. "I'm looking for Neji Hyuuga?"

Her eyes widened in horror and I panicked.

"His team's out back…" she said nervously, colour rising in her cheeks. I nodded and lead my team round the side of the building to find three children working on a vegetable patch.

I looked at Keika, who seemed to understand and grin at her position as information-giver. "That's Kyouya, the Hyuuga on the left, and Anne, the blond girl, and finally Ryuu, the other boy."

"Ryuu…where have I heard of him before?" I thought. The blue hair reminded me of…

"Ah, Ryuu Umiko?" I called, getting his attention.

A scowl appeared on his face. "Sensei?"

"Could you come here a second please?"

--

I fell to the floor, Michiru still in my arms tightly. I was crying now, tears pouring down my face, while the sky above seemed oblivious, white cotton balls drifting by in the sunny sky.

"Michiru…" I managed my throat dry. She was looking at me with large, puzzled brown eyes, red hair full of leaves and such and clothes dirty. She blinked a few times; the freckles on her cheeks making her seem innocent, yet stained…

"They can't have you, Michiru…" I said. "You're not going to go through what I did."

I always told myself I'd never have children who were cursed into the branch family. The feeling of the seal being imprinted into your skull…the feeling of it being activated, burning away at your skin, irritating your flesh and skull, penetrating into your brain…

"Don't worry, Michiru. I'll protect you. And when I know it's safe, I'll let go of you…"

Safe from them…

Because they won't touch you…

They can't touch you.

"Well, well, look what we found; a Konoha Ninja!"

"With his little baby girl, how _cute_."

I looked up, eyes wide and face pale.

I probably shouldn't have done, because as soon as I did, I saw a kunai inches from my face.

--

A loud scream broke me from my thoughts and I spun round, the six children doing the same. "Neji…" I heard in a voice that sounded like my own.

I tore off in the direction of the scream, shouts and calls behind me. I heard four people follow me, frowning at the thought of them risking themselves…

"You should go back," I advised.

"Not without you, sensei!" I heard a female voice say.

I looked to see Keika at the back, Ryuu and Yuki at the front, and Kyouya right behind the other Hyuuga.

"Where are the other two?" I asked.

Yuki decided to step in. "We told them to go get help."

I stopped, getting the four to look at me bemused.

"Don't worry about us sensei," Keika said.

"Yeah!" the Umiko boy said. "We'll be fine!"

I shook my head. "We need a plan…"

--

I gripped the right side of my face, features bloody and screwed up as I crawled back to the crying redheaded baby.

"Michiru…are you ok?" I asked, holding her with my free hand.

She just cried.

There was a platoon of dead bodies around me, blood staining my clothes. I looked down at Michiru, a few drops of blood staining her tearful face.

"I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…" I said. "Shikamaru Nara."

Taking the kunai that had first got me; I lifted it up, looking at myself in it. Reluctantly, I pulled my hand back, showing my bleeding eye.

I hadn't caught it in time.

I slipped.

I screwed up.

And now…

Looking back at Michiru, I leant over her, taking the Kunai and positioning it just under her eyebrow. Her crying got worse, and I felt tears pour out my left eye…my right one was just numb.

I pressed down, though I didn't need to press very hard as she was just a child, and pulled the Kunai down to her cheek. I got my own eye as her started weeping and squeezed, blood mixing with the jelly of the front.

This was it, huh? The swapping of blood…

"Neji?!" I heard, looking up to see a man standing at the edge of the forrest, four children next to him. One of them screamed a high pitch scream. One fell to their knees, holding onto the sleeve of the one in front as if it was a lifeline, and the last two frozen in shock.

"Neji?!" the man screamed again, running up to me and tackling me. "Neji…you had me so worried…"

"Shikamaru-dono…?" I asked, looking up at the clouds, my world spinning in my head.

"Neji? What happened to you? What-what happened to Michiru?"

I looked into the dark eyes that were now searching me and I felt my left eyelid slipping close. "Shikamaru…I'm sorry."

--

I remember this scene…except it was slightly different. Rather than Neji having a bad injury and a mental breakdown, he was dying…I looked down as something landed on my side to see Ryuu had gone to sleep on my arm. Keika was on my other side, obviously having the same idea, and Anne was next to her, trying to desperately stay awake. I motioned for Anne to come to me, and she settled on my lap, the movement waking Kyouya a little. The Umiko let Anne get comfortable before leaning against her legs. My arms wrapped round the three and I let my head drop against the wall. It was two in the morning, and the six still refused to leave.

When I looked over to the other three, I saw Yuki looking a Kyouya, who was asleep on his lap, and then I saw Lunet on Yuki's other side, drifting off to sleep. The three did look rather cute, and right now it looked like Yuki was so calm…so…friendly.

"Shikamaru," said a voice from the end of the hall. I looked at the pinkette hopefully. "Maybe you should take the others home?"

Yuki glared a little. "Kyouya said he wanted to see Neji. Kyouya shall see Neji."

Sakura sighed, looking at me with an annoyed face. "Aren't you his teacher?"

"Yes," I said, but didn't say anything more.

She sat next to Lunet, pulling him into her arms to make him more comfortable. I smile gratefully, but she didn't notice.

"Shikamaru, is he…ok?"

I looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke, both looking rather worried.

"He'll be fine," Sakura said. "Shikamaru just wants to wait for him."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in understanding. The Uchiha walked over to me first, scooping Anne off my lap and cradle carrying her a little. Naruto came over and took Keika, waking her up a little.

I nudged Ryuu. "Hey, can you help Sasuke and Naruto take these two home?" I asked. He looked a bit doubtful, but nodded and took Naruto's hand, letting them guide him down the halls.

"Hey," Sakura whispered, waking Lunet. "I'm going to take you home, ok?"

Lunet yawned and stood, looking at Yuki. "Is Yuki coming?"

"No, I'm staying here," the Hyuuga said, showing no signs of being tired. "You go. Ryuu needs help showing them where Anne and Keika live."

Lunet nodded, taking Sakura's offered hand and walking down the hall with her, hoping to catch up with the others.

I looked at Yuki, who was still looking down at Kyouya.

"You can go to sleep," I said. "I know you're tired."

The Hyuuga looked at me weirdly. "You don't."

"I do…when you're tired, your eyes seem more…lilac," I told him, making him release a yawn.

"How do you know…that?"

I let a small smile grace me lips before I stood, walking over to him slowly and sitting down, holding out an arm.

"I told you…you remind me of Neji."

He seemed reasonably satisfied with this, as he leant into my side and drifted off. I sighed a little, resting my head against the wall again.

"He's a girl," Yuki noted. "Kyouya, he's a girl."

I looked at the 'boy' who was lying on Yuki's lap.

"I want Kyouya to become as good as Neji…" he said sleepily. "Because then…Kyouya will have the chance to marry into the head family too."

"That's why you're mad at me, right?" I asked. "Because you don't want Kyouya to marry outside the family, but you want her to become like Neji?"

Yuki nodded before I heard light snores. There was complete silence minus their breathing as I sat in the dimly lit hospital ward. No one else seemed to be here, and all the doors were tightly shut.

"Shikamaru Nara," said a soft, yet hard voice. I looked up in surprise, seeing Tsunade-sama leaving the room Neji was in. "He's ready to see you now."

I stood, making Yuki wake up. It soon registered what was going on, and he woke Kyouya up, dragging her into the room behind me.

There he was, pale eyes staring out the window. If I was to say he was basked in moonlight, I'd be lying. The lights in the room were turned on, lighting up his figure. If I was to say I'd notice anyway…I'd be lying.

There was only the one thing in that room I noticed.

You.

--

"Mama…can I haves a dwink please?" the small redhead asked, one brown eye shining brilliantly in the light, the other white one barely visible, if it wasn't for the tainted pink stain in it.

"Do you want…milk?" Neji asked, holding the fridge door open.

"Yes please!"

He stood, pouring a cup of milk and attaching the baby-feeder lid before passing it to his daughter. One eye was covered with an eye patch, a small section of the scar beneath it poking through the bottom.

"Neji, you were meant to wake me up! I swear, ever since we got married you're becoming more lazy and-"

The taller silenced his partner with a kiss, pulling back and smirking. "Ever since we got married that sticks getting further and further up your ass."

The redhead at the table innocently sipped on her drink, waving her feet in the baby chair.

"Anyway, I have to go meet up with my team, you know how Yuki gets…"

"Pissy?"

Shikamaru glared, eyes catching a quick look at Michiru.

"Ok, I'm shutting up, have fun," Neji said as Shikamaru left.

The Nara opened the door again, running to his lover and planting a sloppy kiss on the pale lips. Neji froze for a moment before smiling into it, cupping Shikamaru's cheek.

"You have fun too, Neji Nara."

"The only reason I agreed to your name is because you're the last Nara."

"Bye then!"

Neji sat opposite his daughter, watching as she drank her milk, one white eye staring through it, and one brown staring right at it. It really was a bizarre combination.

--

Kitty: -sniffles- it's over! And I feel like I rushed it o.o; sorry about that. I start school again tomorrow, and I wanted to concentrate on school a bit more than I have been.

THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT GOING TO WRITE XD

But anyway, I was thinking of writing a Harry Potter yaoi fic… because I was oh so upset that Harry married Ginny and not Malfoy (this is where the 'duh's come in) that I was inspired to make a story about their sons…hehehe…

It was begging me.

So, I was wondering if anyone would read it.

And does anyone want a NejiShika wedding night special? XDDD

Ja ne

Kitty

R+R


End file.
